Traición, Promesa y Mentira
by Saku-kyh
Summary: Capitulo XIII: '“Come what may”'... Por fin de vuelta... Qué ocurre con Kurama? Cambiando el pasado? o solo son ilusiones? Efectos de la muerte? Panico? KyH Reviews Onegai!
1. Recuerdos

¡¡¡¡Konnichiwa! Aquí les traigo otro fic . aunque este esta algo enredado o.o ni yo misma me entendí bien por lo que tuve que escribirlo varias veces, hasta que me saliera más entendible, espero ustedes lo entiendan y les guste...

**DECLAIMER:** Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, aunque es mi sueño frustrado, si no que le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi y bla, bla, bla

**PAREJAS:** Kurama y Hiei n.n obviamente Y **quizás** otras mas

**RESUMEN: **Los recuerdos, son lo único que le queda a Kurama de Hiei o solo es una vil mentira que acabara con su relación? Kurama le cumplirá la promesa de cumplir su sueño? Mal summary... buen fic Creo que les dije mas de lo que deberían saber en el summary n.nU

Bueno les advierto a los homofóbicos que este es un fic YAOI Y **quizás** algo mas así que no se los recomiendo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo I: Recuerdos**

-"Date prisa Shuichi o de seguro no llegas"- dijo Shiori, la madre de Kurama, subiendo por las escaleras

-"Ya bajo mamá"- respondió e hizo que Shiori volviera por donde venia –"Creo que al fin termino todo, Hiei"- dijo Kurama colocando en su lugar una foto del Team Urameshi que traía en sus manos, luego suspiro

-"Hijo..."- insistió la mujer –"El auto ya vino por ti"- advirtió desde el primer piso de la casa

-"Enseguida"- tomó su bolso y hecho un ultimo vistazo a la que había sido su pieza desde pequeño, pero que ya no lo sería mas –"Creo que ustedes se quedan"- les dijo a la fotos que estaban en su escritorio, una de ella era del Team Urameshi, la otra era de Hiei, durmiendo en la cama de Kurama y la ultima era de Hiei y él en un parque de diversiones, Hiei con su típica cara feliz.

Una vez el auto en movimiento, Kurama no fue capaz de mirar hacia atrás, después de todo la mitad de su cuerpo se quería quedar y la otra mitad se quería ir –"Yo sé que es la mejor elección, pero siempre hay un momento en la vida en que uno no sabe que elegir, sabiendo que es lo que mas conviene"- recordó las palabras de su madre –"En fin..."- suspiro –"Me voy asegurar de que mi corazón no traicione a mi mente con la loca idea de volver"- se dijo a si mismo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pequeño cuaderno negro donde anotaba lo que sentía y pensaba con la idea de despejarse un poco

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Mi pequeño Shuichi"- sollozo Shiori, con el único recuerdo que tenia de su hijo entre sus brazos, aquellas fotos que Kurama prefirió dejar ya que le perturbarían.

Una melodía saco a Shiori de su llanto, pero al recordar de donde venia hizo que las lagrimas volvieran a escaparse.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Flash Back -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Qué es eso Shuichi?"- cuestiono al escuchar una melodía desde el living

-"¿Ah?"- preguntó confundido

-"La melodía Shuichi"- dirigiéndose al living

-"Ah... eso, le puse esa melodía al teléfono, se cuanto te gusta esa canción"- concluyó Kurama –"Será mejor que vayas a contestar"- advirtió volviendo a su trabajo, lavar la loza

-"Hai"- respondió la mujer aun confundida –"Yo contesto"- se dirigió al living

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Fin Flash Back -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Mientras recordaba aquel altercado ya estaba junto al teléfono, aun dudosa de contestar, ya que no estaba de ánimo

-"Hai"- contestó con hilo de voz

-"¿Shiori?"- dijo una voz preocupada al otro lado de la línea

-"¡¡¡Akai!"- dijo la mujer sollozando

-"No me digas que Shuichi ya se fue"- dijo tristemente

-"Si"- susurro

-"Lo siento por no poder estar ahí contigo"- se disculpo

-"Tú no hubieras evitado que Shuichi se fuera"- respondió vagamente

-"Eso lo sé, pero podría estar haciéndote compañía, además me hubiera gustado despedirme de Shuichi"- dijo

-"¿Cuándo vuelves a Japón?"- cambio el tema

-"Mmmm... si quieres hoy mismo"- respondió

-"Te espero Akai"- dijo llorando nuevamente

-"Tienes que calmarte, A Shuichi lo volverás a ver, quizás no muy pronto pero lo volverás a ver"- aseguró Akai

-"El no sabia si iba a regresar"- dijo recordando cuando su hijo se fue –"Esta muy lejos para venirme a ver solo a mi"- dijo tristemente

-"Tu eres su madre, como no va a ir a verte, además no que ya había encontrado a un..."- no termino

-"Cuando estés aquí entenderás por que digo esto"-

-"Esta bien Shiori, ahora debo colgar"- entristeció a Shiori

-"Pero..."- guardo silencio –"Vente pronto"- dijo colgando ya no podía decirle adiós a alguien mas aunque los casos fueran diferentes.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Esta es de mi mamá, esta es de Yusuke y esta es de Kuwabara"- separó unas cartas Kurama según el nombre que traían –"Pero... las leeré luego"- guardo las cartas en el libro que acaba de leer, luego pretendió guardar el libro en su bolso pero se le resbaló de las manos, dando con el suelo –"Rayos"- susurró por su tonta acción y se inclino a recogerlo cuando se escapo un amuleto de entre sus ropas –"Hiei"- dijo inconscientemente mirando el amuleto

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Flash Back -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Toma zorro, es para ti"- dijo entregándole un amuleto a Kurama

-"Pero..."- dijo algo confundido el chico pelirrojo

-"Hn"- gruño un poco molesto –"Es tuyo, guárdalo"- concluyo

-"Si, gracias Hiei"- dijo depositando un beso en los labios de Hiei

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Fin Flash Back -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Esto se sale de control"- dijo quitándose el amuleto –"Primero las cartas y ahora tu, deberías estar junto con las fotos, en casa"- observo el amuleto unos minutos, dicho objeto, tenia forma de un corazón y al abrirlo se podían observar dos fotos, una era de Shiori, su madre y la otra era de Hiei, su "Pareja"-"Hiei"- rió con la foto del chico –"Que mas da, ya estas aquí"- se colgó nuevamente el amuleto y finalmente se acomodo en su asiento en el avión

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Señora Minamino, por favor no llore"- rogó Yusuke con su mano en la espalda de Shiori

-"Mi pobre Shuichi, tan solo y tan triste que se fue, nunca debió irse, no así"- sollozó Shiori

-"Pero... aquella beca... no podía negarse, se que esta muy lejos, pero esta cumpliendo su sueño y su promesa"-

-"¿Promesa?"- pregunto secándose las lagrimas –"¿Qué promesa?"-

-"A Hiei le prometió terminar sus estudios"- respondió abiertamente

-"Yusuke"- llamo Shiori –"¿Me podrías contar como acabo la vida del muchacho?"- rogó sin expresión en su rostro

-"Pues..." dijo algo **nervioso **–"Como quiera Señora Minamino"- despejo su garganta y comenzó con su narración

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Por fin a descansar"- susurro Kurama lanzándose en la cama de su habitación del Instituto al que había postulado por una beca –"Ya no puedo moverme mas"- dijo ocupando todo el largo y ancho de la cama –"Vas a estar orgulloso de mi, mi pequeño Koorime"- dijo recordando buenos tiempos

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Flash Back -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Hola Hiei"- saludo alegremente a Hiei junto con un beso en la mejilla

-"Hola Kitsune"- saludó con una voz apagada

-"¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó sentándose junto a el en la copa de un árbol, en el Makai

-"Nada"- con la misma voz

-"Pero..."- no insistió –"Como quieras... oye, te tengo una sorpresa"- lo abrazó, tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia

-"¿Qué es?"- gruño

-"Toma"- le extendió su cuaderno negro –"Ve las primeras paginas"- le animó

-"Hn"- abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a leer en voz alta –"My Gift is my song..."- se salto algunas líneas –"How wonderful life is now you're in the world"- continuo –"And you can tell everybody This is you son"- siguió hasta el final

-"Al principio era solo un poema, pero termino como una canción"- comento Kurama

-"Hn"- gruño devolviéndole el cuaderno

-"¿No te gusto?"- pregunto triste –"La escribí para ti"- esto último hizo que las mejillas de Hiei tomaran un tono carmesí, parecido a sus ojos

-"Hn"- dijo fríamente mientras Kurama reía

-"¿Qué pasa Hiei, estas enfadado?"- preguntó el Kitsune abrazándolo al mismo tiempo

-"No, que va"- respondió mas molesto aun

-"¿Qué te hice ahora?"- pregunto extrañado de la actitud de su compañero

-"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme sobre esto?"- interrogo sacando del abrigo que llevaba un sobre

-"¿Qué es eso?"- miro el sobre confundido

-"¿Cómo que, que es Kitsune?"- le entrego el sobre –"Estaba en tu habitación hoy en la tarde, cuando te fui a ver"- comento mientras Kurama leía la carta y se le iluminaban los ojos

-"Me aceptaron"- salto emocionado –"Mmmm..."- se detuvo al ver el rostro triste del Koorime –"Hiei... yo no había visto el sobre... debió llegar a casa cuando me fui al Instituto, pero después no regrese a casa..."- se excuso Kurama

-"¿Qué tan lejos es esta ves?"- pregunto quitándole el sobre

-"Es... en Inglaterra"- dijo tristemente

-"Hn"- dijo devolviéndole el sobre –"Otra ves te vas"- dijo vagamente

-"Podría negarme a ir..."- ideo el Kitsune pero solo recibió una negación del Koorime

-"Kurama..."- dijo seriamente –"Prométeme que té iras y cumplirás tu sueño, y te perfeccionaras al máximo"- rogó

-"Pero..."- Hiei tapo su boca con dos dedos

-"¿Me lo prometes Kitsune?"- pregunto acercándosele y recibió una afirmación de parte de Kurama

-"Te lo prometo Hiei"- dijo un ves que Hiei lo libero de su silencio y pozo su cabeza en el hombro de Hiei

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Fin Flash Back -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Hiei"- susurró una ves que el recuerdo se esfumó –"Que lastima que lo único lindo que me queden sean solo... recuerdos"- dijo para si Kurama, mientras se levantaba y se metía al baño para darse una ducha y luego volver a la cama

**Unos meses después...**

-"¿Cómo estas cariño?"- pregunto Shiori a Kurama quien estaba al otro lado de la línea

-"Estoy bien mamá, solo un poco ansioso por tener unos días libre"- confesó –"Tengo ganas de ir a casa"

-"¿Enserio querido?"- pregunto emocionada –"No sabes la alegría que me da oír eso"- dijo muy feliz –"Té estaré esperando con ansias, Shuichi"-

-"Mamá..."- llamo Kurama, parando las ilusiones de Shiori –"No es nada seguro... es verdad que quiero verte, pero al mismo tiempo hay muchas cosas que no me gustaría volver a ver"-

-"Te comprendo hijo"- dijo desanimada

-"Pero... como es solo un año el que debo estar aquí, pretendo volver a Japón a trabajar"- dijo Kurama

-"Me alegra tanto que hallas espesado tus estudios Universitarios aquí... ahora podré tener mas pronto entre mis brazos"- dijo entre risas –"A propósito hijo, Akai te mando saludos"- dijo Shiori

-"Mándale saludos de mi parte también"- dijo Kurama mirando la hora –"Bueno mamá te llamo otro día, la próxima clase comienza en tres minutos"

-"Esta bien hijo, cuídate mucho... no te olvides de llamarme"- dijo empezando a sentirse triste

-"Te llamare a lo que este desocupado"- aseguró –"Bueno, nos vemos, un beso"-

-"Adiós"- dijo colgando al igual que Kurama

-"Cómo pasa el tiempo ¿no?"- se dijo a si mismo tomando sus cuadernos que estaban junto al teléfono

Continuará...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

¡¡¡Wiii! Al fin termine, espero les gustara n.n aunque de todas formas el primer capitulo no les dice mucho... pero les aseguro que el segundo será magnifico n.n

¡Ah! Por cierto la canción que Kurama le escribió a Hiei la saque de una pelicula que me gusta mucho que se llama Moulin Rouge, y eso de la idea de que Kurama sea un escritor tiene un fin, y también lo saque de la pelicula . Es una clase de honor n.n En fin... espero sus REVIEW ONEGAI!


	2. Mentira

Hola! Por fin el segundo capitulo... espero que les guste, en este se explican algunas cosas pero toda la verdad vendrá en el tercero n.n que ya esta casi listo... que lo disfruten

**Los reviews...**

Deisi: Holas non gracias por tu reviews y por esperar, trate de hacerlo lo antes posible espero te guste este capitulo, es proximo capitulo ya vendra, ya casi esta listo, aunque ahora no lo ando trayendo, por los que no podre publicarlo esta semana, quiza la otra o la proxima y si estas leyendo mis otros fic, preparate por que vienen nuevas sorpresas n.n. bien adios. Ja ne!

Setsuka Sakurazuka: Algún día me voy a aprender tu nick .-. ... Emmm Hola non como tas ninia loca? No voy a comentar las locuras que hablaste en el reviews simplemente te voy agradecer por el reviews tan grandotote que me dejaste y... por ello te tengo una sorpresa... aunque no tiene que ver con este fic... te acuerdas de deja de llorar? Pues lo estoy rescribiendo, para que todos los capítulos queden igual, es decir lo estoy escribiendo mejor, aunque con la misma historia obviamente y... Aquí viene la parte interesante... les voy a dar la posibilidad o de hacer una secuela o de cambiar el final... cambiando el 8 capitulo... depende cuantas personas estén a favor... bueno te aviso, por msn te cuento mas y gracias de nuevo por el reviews y espera un tiempo mas el 4 capitulo de Te oí si? Ja ne!

MarLiz: Deja de llamarme Domy ¬¬ por algo me puse Saku de nick, no quiero que el mundo entero sepa mi nombre... las embarraste con este reviews, como que el tres ojos? Tiene nombre y es Hiei Jaganshi! Se que no te gusta el yaoi... pero no por eso vas a tratar mal a mis dos Ángeles ¬¬ estas me las vas a pagar caro BRUJA! Y pobre de ti que vuelvas a tratar a Kurama de ese! Me entendiste? O conocerás mi furia... en fin... no me voy arruinar mi vida con esto, estoy demasiado feliz como para enojarme por eso... por fin estoy cumpliendo mis sueños! En el Liceo tengo muchas cosas que contarte!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo II: Mentira**

-"Vamos Shiori, descansa un momento"- sugirió Akai, la pareja de Shiori, ya que hace varios días no había parado de arreglar cada pequeño detalle de su casa

-"Tiene que estar todo listo, para cuando llegue Shuichi"- dijo feliz

-"Pero todavía falta una semana, además ni siquiera sabes si se vendrá a la casa"-

-"El prometió que si"- continuo ordenando minuciosamente

-"¿Tú sabes que esto esta mal cierto?"- esta pregunta hizo que Shiori parar con su trabajo

-"Yo..."- miro al piso

-"El no quiere volver y tu lo estas forzando"- se le acerco –"El no quiere volver y tu sabes por que"- la abrazo por detrás

-"Akai... yo... yo le extraño"- se volteó y se aferró a el

-"Podrías ir a verlo tu... ¿no?"-

-"El no puede escapar de sus problemas para siempre"- finalizo la conversación –"Ahora debo terminar con esto"-

-"Shiori..."- susurró

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Bien... solo unos días mas"- dijo somnoliento Kurama, sentado en la cama de su habitación –"No pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto"- miro sus maletas a un lado de la puerta –"Pero... ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí"- pensó, ya que había terminado sus estudios y ni siquiera alguna amistad le ataba, ya que todos sus amigos se había ido hace unas semanas –"¿Qué puedo hacer hoy que tengo el día libre?"- se pregunto asomándose a la ventana –"Hay un bonito día"- observo el sol, que golpeaba como nunca con sus rayos –"Primero llamare a Japón"- finalizo tomando su mochila y saliendo de la habitación

Kurama llevaba dos años en Inglaterra, ya que había optado por perfeccionarse mas de la cuenta, ya que trataba de alejarse lo más posible de aquel día que lo asechaba, el día que volvería a Japón. Él solo tenía un motivo para volver, Shiori, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar ello con tal de no volver, pero había algo en su corazón que le decía vuelve, así que después de mucho insistir, Shiori logro convencerlo de que volviera, y aunque el solo pensaba hacerlo por un tiempo, Shiori no le dejaría ir mas de su lado...

-"Konnichiwa Shuichi"- saludo emocionada Shiori

-"Hi Mama"- saludo de la misma forma

-"¿Cómo has estado, cariño?"-

-"Muy bien mama gracias, ¿Y tú como has estado?"- mintió Kurama ya que desde que acepto volver no a podido dejar de pensar en su antiguo compañero de batallas y quizás algo mas...

-"Yo estoy muy feliz, ya que pronto te tendré en mis brazos"- dijo algo posesiva

-"Jajajaja"- rió algo nervioso

-"¿Ya sabes cuando estarás por aquí exactamente?"- pregunto curiosa

-"Muy pronto"- trato de calmar las ansias de Shiori, ya que si pudiera se metería en el teléfono para poder llegar donde Kurama

-"Hijo... yo quería decirte algo"- dijo Shiori al ver que Akai la miraba, esperando que dijera esto –"Yo... no quiero presionarte a que vuelvas... y"-

-"¿Por qué este cambio tan drástico, mama?"- se sorprendió Kurama

-"Yo no te voy a presionar a que vuelva y si no quieres, no es necesario que lo hagas, yo tengo muchas ganas de verte y yo se que tu también, pero se que tienes razones para no querer volver"- en ese mismo instante apareció Hiei en la mente de Kurama –"Así que, en un tiempo mas, podríamos ir con Akai a visitarte..."- sollozó

-"No mama, yo quiero verte y te veré, es mas, mañana mismo salgo a Japón"- sentencio Kurama

-"¿Enserio?"- pregunto incrédula

-"Confía en mi"- sonrió

-"Nunca podría desconfiar de ti"-

-"Gracias, bueno mama, debo colgar, tengo cosas que hacer"- comentó

-"Esta bien hijo, te espero, llámame cuando salgas hacia el aeropuerto"- dijo feliz

-"No te preocupes, adiós"- dijo colgando –"..."- suspiro –"Yo y mi boca... ahora tendré que irme antes de tiempo y ni siquiera tengo el pasaje, será que tenga que ir a comprar"- dijo emprendiendo camino para comprar su pasaje

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Dijo que se venia mañana"- dio un salto Shiori, una ves que colgó

-"Calma Shiori o mañana no lo podrás ver"- sonrió

-"Hai"- paro en seco al escuchar sus palabras

-"Jajaja"- Akai la miro comprensivamente

Cuando Kurama y Hiei empezaron una relación mas que de compañeros, optaron por contarle a Shiori toda la verdad, eso abarca desde que Hiei es un demonio hasta que Kurama también lo es, Shiori lo tomo comprensivamente y hasta le pareció hermoso, pero eso no llego hasta allí, mientras Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara trabajan juntos, conocieron a un tipo, que les ayudo mucho en varias misiones y su nombre era Akai, el es un demonio muy poderoso, por lo que se asimila mucho a un humano, Kurama se lo presento a su mama y como Kurama lo llevaba mucho a Akai a la casa, Shiori le tomo cariño, y el sentimiento fue mutuo por lo que cuando el Team Urameshi desapareció prefirió quedarse en el Ningenkai y por ello ahora es la actual pareja de Shiori.

-"Todavía no puedo creer que volveré a ver a mi querido Shuichi"- pensó en voz alta mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-"No sé a quien le hará mas daño esto, si a Shuichi o a Shiori"- murmuró cuando Shiori desapareció de su vista –"Shiori quiere verlo, pero ella quiere ver a ese Shuichi alegre que solía tener aquí en casa, no a ese Shuichi que se fue a Inglaterra y a Shuichi le dolerá mucho volver aquí... bueno habrá que ver que pasa"- se sentó en un sillón –"El tiempo lo dirá todo"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Hola Koenma"- saludó un alegre Yusuke entrando en su oficina

-"Yo de lo mas bien"- respondió irónicamente mirando la cantidad de papeles en su escritorio

-"Jajajaja"- rió con al típica gotita en la cara –"¿Para qué me llamaste?"- se sentó en la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio

-"Mira..."- hizo a un lado los papeles y apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio y junto sus manos –"¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace casi ya tres años?"- preguntó seriamente

-"Como olvidarlo, hasta hoy no e podido sacar esas escenas de mi mente"- respondió de la misma forma

-"Pues... esto sé esta o se saldrá de control"- comentó apretando un botón en una esquina del escritorio

-"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunto el detective confundido

-"Ya lo veras"- en eso se abre la puerta y Botan la cruza, traía algo escondido en un paño negro, muy largo, el objeto escondido parecía ser una esfera

–"¿Qué será esta ves?"- sé cuestionó Yusuke

-"Vino lo antes posible"- dijo Botan dejando el objeto en la mesa del bebé, Yusuke la miro extrañado ya que en ella faltaba esa chispa de alegría que contagiaba a cualquiera y al verla así parecía que no volvería a sonreír nunca mas –"¿Qué pasa Botan?"- cuestiono el chico tomándola del brazo para que no se fuera

-"Nada, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?"- sonrió falsamente

-"Vamos Botan, no me mientas, yo te conozco muy bien y algo te pasa"- insistió

-"Ya te dije que no es nada"- se soltó y se fue

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- miró a Koenma molesto

-"Ya lo veras"- posó su vista en el objeto pajo el paño

-"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto Yusuke destapándolo

-"No hagas eso, idiota"- volvió a taparlo posesivamente

-"Pero..."- no entendió en por que de aquella negativa

-"Es Peligroso..."- la dejo junto a el, la esfera –"Cualquiera que tenga una de estas puede vernos"-

-"¿Y?"- pero solo recibió un mirada para comprender que era algo malo

-"La voy a destapar, pero bajo un hechizo, para que cualquier otro demonio que posea otra no pueda ver lo que nosotros queremos ver, ¿De acuerdo?"- dijo mientras posaba sus manos en la esfera y de aquella empezaba a emanar una luz roja

-"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que paso hace casi tres años?"- pregunto confundido el detective

-"Hemos cometido un grave error"- dijo haciendo quedar en shock a Yusuke

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Shuichi"- sollozo una ves que tuvo a su pequeño al frente suyo

-"Hola mama"- saludo regalándole un gran abrazo que fue, obviamente, bien recibido

-"No sabes cuanto te extrañe"- dijo Shiori entre lagrimas

-"No llores mama"- consoló Kurama a Shiori una ves que lo soltó –"No merezco que llores por mi"- dijo tristemente

-"Shuichi..."- susurro por la palabras de su hijo mientras el saluda también de un abrazo a Akai

-"¿Cómo has estado pequeño Shuichi?"- pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo

-"Parece que se te pego lo de Shuichi"- comentó sin que Shiori escuchara ya que no le gustaba el nombre Kurama

-"Jajajajajaja"- rió

-"Estas muy grande hijo"- llamo la atención de Kurama nuevamente Shiori –"No te has alimentado bien al parecer, esta muy delgado..."- tomo mis manos y se encontró con algunos cortes en ella –"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto en busca de mas cortes, que en realidad estaban por todo el cuerpo de Kurama

-"No es nada, mama"- oculto los demás corte, que entre mas cerca de su cara y pecho, mas grandes eran la heridas, algunas ya había cicatrizado, pero otras todavía necesitaban vendas

-"Pero..."-

-"ya déjalo mujer, lo vas a volver loco a minutos de a ver llagado"- abrazo a Shiori por detrás y estrechó su ojos al mirar a Kurama e inmediatamente Kurama comprendió que ya en su primer día tendría una larga conversación con el demonio

-"Vamos a casa"- sugirió Shiori –"A propósito cariño, Yusuke y Kuwabara me dijeron que irían a visitarte hoy mismo"-

-"..."- suspiró –"Hace tanto tiempo"- dijo hacia mis adentros

-"Deberían ir mañana, Shuichi necesita descansar"- sugirió Akai

-"No... entre antes mejor"- dijo fríamente

**En Casa...**

Cada escalón que pisaba Kurama, un nuevo recuerdo aparecía en su mente, llegaba a ser sofocante, como solo unos segundo podían a ver llegado a ser años para Kurama, fue la sensación mas horrible después de aquella perdida que había sentido la mente y el corazón de Kurama, pero eso no quedaba allí, cuando estuvo a fuera de su pieza dudo mucho tiempo si entrar allí, para el era como ir al infierno sin a ver muerto, pero no le quedaba otra opción mas que girar la perilla, cuando estuvo adentro, todo lo que había pasado por su mente se había esfumado...

-"Mi... pieza..."- tartamudeó sorprendido Kurama, aquella pieza que tanto tiempo le había acogido a el y su pequeño demonio había cambio drásticamente, no había nada que fuera lo mismo, el color era diferente, los muebles, la cama, hasta los lugares de cada cosa eran diferentes

-"¿Te gusta Shuichi?"- pregunto felizmente Shiori

-"Hai"- respondió con la voz más lúgubre que Shiori habría podido escuchar antes

-"Shu... i... chi"- le miro sorprendida –"¿No debía hacerlo verdad?"- miro mientras Kurama habría uno de los closet

-"Mi caja"- murmuró posando su vista en mi

-"La... caja"- repitió recordando el fin de aquella caja

-"Mis fotos..."- observo su escritorio

-"Tus fotos..."- se escaparon algunas lagrimas de Shiori

-"Hijo... yo..."- le miró tristemente –"Pensé..."-

-"¿Tu pensaste?"- grito con lagrimas en sus ojos

-"Shuichi"- abrió sus ojos al máximo, Shuichi nunca le había gritado

-"No tenias ningún derecho a hacer esto"- se arrodillo en el suelo

-"Cariño"- se arrodillo junto a el y le abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo –"Lo siento tanto..."

-"Eran el único recuerdo..."- sollozo –"Yo quería un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos, en los que pude ser feliz"-

-"Todavía puedes ser feliz"- dijo recibiendo una negación de Kurama

-"Sin él, no puedo, el se llevo la parte más importante de una persona"- se secó sus lagrima

-"Kurama, no llores"- pidió Akai con una caja en sus manos –"Yo sabia que esto iba a pasar y sin que tu supieras..."- miro a Shiori –"... Las guarde para ti"- observo a Kurama

-"Akai..."- susurró Kurama poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-"Esto es tuyo"- entrego la caja que lo hizo soltar un nuevo llanto

-"Arigato"- lo abrazó Kurama

-"Ya esta, aquí tienes tus recuerdos y olvidemos este pequeño incidente"- pidió Akai mientras Shiori se acercaba a la puerta

-"Gomen, mama"- hizo una pequeña reverencia

-"No cariño, la que se debe disculpar soy yo"- le regalo una sonrisa –"Esto nunca paso, ¿De acuerdo?"-

-"Hai"-

-"Bueno, voy a preparar algo de comer"- se encamino escaleras abajo

-"Tenemos que hablar Shuichi"- dijo Akai cuando Shiori bajo

-"¿Sobre que?"- pregunto inocentemente entrando a su habitación

-"¿Por qué volviste?"- pregunto cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Kurama tras él

-"No lo sé..."- dijo sacando la foto de Hiei –"Algo me dijo que lo hiciera"-

-"Y lo que paso hace unos años, ¿Tienes que ver con tus cortes?"- pregunto tomando el brazo de Kurama

-"Quizá"- respondió safándose de Akai

-"¿Cómo que quizá? ¿Sí o no?"- se paseo por la habitación

-"¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto, Akai?"- preguntó sorprendido

-"Simplemente no quiero ver sufrir a Shiori"- respondió sinceramente –"Además..."

-"Konnichiwa"- interrumpió Yusuke abriendo la puerta, seguido por Kuwabara

-"Hola Yusuke"- saludo Kurama acercándose a ellos –"Hola Kuwabara"-

-"¿Cómo estas?"- preguntó Kuwabara

-"Como siempre"- bajo la cabeza

-"Lo siento"- se disculpo Kuwabara después de que Yusuke le regalo un codazo en las costillas (N/A: Me gusta tratarlo mal, que sufra! Muajajajajajaja)

-"No tiene importancia"- levanto la cabeza con una gran sonrisa

-"Bueno yo me voy"- dijo Akai mientras salía de la habitación

-"Adiós Akai"- respondieron al unioso los visitantes

-"Me da mucho gusto verlos"- comento Kurama, mientras volvía a la caja que le entrego Akai

-"Kurama..."- se acerco Yusuke hasta donde él

-"¿Pasa algo?"- pregunto el pelirrojo

-"Si"- respondió secamente

-"¿Y que es lo que pasa?"- se volteo a donde los chicos

-"Recuerdas..."-

-"Lo siento chicos por interrumpir"- entro Shiori a la habitación interrumpiendo a Kuwabara –"Esta listo todo, pasen al comedor"- invito Shiori

-"Hai"- dijeron al unioso Yusuke y Kuwabara

-"En un segundo mama"- dijo deteniendo a los chicos que iban tras de Shiori

-"¿Qué me tienen que decir?"-

-"Jejejejeje"- los dos sudaron esa típica gotita

–"Olvídalo"- sugirió Yusuke –"No es nada"- mintió Yusuke

Continuará...

Hola! Por fin termine... espero su REVIEWS...

Ja ne!


	3. No hay deuda que no se pague

Konnichiwa! ya volví... no me tarde mucho verdad? Ahora tengo que escribir cada cierto tiempo o sino después no puedo publicar como en medio año u.ú por eso estoy escribiendo tanto... lo digo por ciertas personas que no voy a nombrar y bueno empecemos con el fic de una ves

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Los reviews...**

**Deisi:** Hola ninia! Grax por tu reviews, trate de demorarme lo menos posible y me alegra de verdad mucho que te guste, pensé que no le iba a gustar a nadie u.ú en fin... disfruta este capitulo y espero tu reviews! Te aviso que en este o en el próximo capitulo van a pasar cosas muy interesantes... Bueno chao!

**Luchia: **Konnichiwa!Como tas? Espero que bien, espero que te guste este capitulo y te puedo decir que me guié mucho por tu reviews para escribirlo, como me lo pediste aquí sale donde carajos esta Hiei y no llores tanto por que el fic hasta ahora va a terminar bien (Inner: no como los otros ¬¬) Bueno sin mucho mas que decir te dejo el tercer capitulo... BYE!

**MarLiz**: Hola Brujita! XD como estas? Pues lo de Bruja, no me acuerdo de donde se me ocurrió pero no fue por eso de HP y que bueno que te gustara o según como tu dices te gusto, pero no te creo, a ti no te gustan los fic de anime, ni siquiera se por que lo lees, quizás no los lees y solo le inventas un reviews según lo que digan las otras -.¬ tendré que investigar, te tengo en la mira! Y por que dices que me cuesta? El que los PC estén en mi contra no significa que me cueste... ahora voy mas rápido y pronto te pasare en capítulos y fic (Saco la lengua) ya veras jijijijiji bueno disfruta el fic si es que los lees... Ja ne!

**Naru**: Manita! Como estas? Tanto tiempo ToT espero verte pronto y sabes eso de lo de Kurama no me acordaba... creo que el fic lo escribí antes que se fuera en fin... si te conectaras mas seguido sabrías las buenas nuevas pero como nunca me respondes cuando te hablo no te pienso contar -.¬ jijijijiji Ah! Y gracias por lo de talento... es primera ves que alguien me lo dice u/u y me gusto mucho (Inner: Que tenga talento para algo no?) Y yo no se por que rayos a todos se les pego la costumbre de leer los reviews que no son suyos... por algo llevan el nombre antes no? En fin... me voy ah y me dijo el Feña que todavía espera tu mail... Bye!

**Yukina**: Hola tú tanto tiempo XD bueno vamos al grano 1- Ya te dije que podías decirme Yusuke, caso cerrado 2-No te vuelvo a contar nunca mas un fic por que según tu yo no soy buena contando cosas ¬¬ así que olvida pedirme que te cuente un fic por que ya puedes leerlo por tu propia cuenta 3- NO LEAS LOS REVIEWS QUE NO SON TUYOS COMO LE DIJE A MI HERMANA PARA ALGO TIENEN NOMBRE ADELANTE! Y es mi reviews, es mi fic así que yo lo arreglo no tu! Te quedo claro (Inner: Perdónala, ella es así u.ú) y 4- Te repito NO LEAS LO QUE NO ES TUYO! Y gracias por el reviews n-nU Ja ne!

**Setsuka Sakurazukamori: **Saku: Hola non gracias por el reviews Inner: ¬¬ Hiei: ¬¬ Saku: jejejejeje n-nU no voy a comentar mucho del reviews por que sinceramente no quiero hablar de Fuuma, yo apoyo a Hiei Inner: Yo igual, después de todo Saku idolatra a Kurama y yo a Hiei n/n Hiei: Como que enano? Feo? No te has mirado a un espejo baka? Inner: Dale Hiei Saku: Tu puedes XD Oye amiga mía... el fic Deja de llorar tardar un poco, pero esta en proceso Hiei: Aunque lo vamos a pensar... después de todo ella no para de escribir... Inner: A saku le dolió leer eso... ASI QUE...! Hiei: Entramos en huelga Saku: Hai... Ya no escribiré mas, este será el ultimo capitulo antes de la huelga Inner: Y como todos pescaron la costumbre de leer lo que no es suyo... ELLA ES LA CULPABLE DE LA HUELGA! Saku: Si! Maten a Fuuma! Hiei: Si vuelves a molestarme a mi o a Saku no voy a dudar en patearte Saku: Bueno nos vemos chao!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo III: "No hay deuda que no se pague ni plazo que no se cumpla"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¡Yusuke!"-

-"¿Cómo que tu también te tienes que ir?"- pregunto Kurama extrañado

-"No eres el único que tiene una vida por delante, Kurama"- respondió Hiei tranquilamente

-"Pero... ¿Adonde vas?"- pregunto preocupado

-"No te lo puedo decir..."-

-"¿Vas a volver cierto?"- pregunto recibiendo una negación

-"Esta ves no Kurama"- le miro a los ojos

-"Entonces, ¿Esto se acabo?"-

-"Kurama, no te sientas mal, esto no es tu culpa, aunque tu no tuvieras que irte a Inglaterra yo de todas formas tendría que irme"- lo abrazó

-"¿Entonces, me hubieras abandonado?"- correspondió al abrazo

-"Hn"-

-"Hiei"- dijo muy preocupado –"Dime por lo menos, ¿Dónde vas?"-

-"A un lugar donde no te puedo llevar conmigo"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque tu tienes que ir a Inglaterra"-

-"¡Yusuke!"-

-"No me mientas, aunque yo no fuera a Inglaterra, no me llevarías contigo"- Hiei solo rió ante tal comentario

-"No te burles, esto es serio... yo... no puedo estar sin ti"- lo abrazo posesivamente

-"Las cosas no duran para siempre Kurama"- lo acaricio

-"Pero esto tenia que ser la excepción"-

-"No lo logramos"- dijo mirando la cuesta de sol –"Creo que debes irte"-

-"¿Por qué?"- lo miro extrañado rompiendo el abrazo

-"¡Yusuke!"-

-"Vete Kurama"- lo miro severamente

-"Pero yo no..."-

-"Que te vayas"- lo empujo –"No me hagas enfadarme contigo"-

-"Hiei..."- dijo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud

-"Que te vayas Kurama, no te quiero ver mas en mi vida"- le grito haciendo que el corazón de Kurama se inundara en un mar de confusión

-"Esta bien, pero no me digas que no me quieres ver mas por que es mentira cierto"- sollozo

-"Hn"- gruño mientras Kurama se iba

-"Gomen Hiei"- dijo Yusuke apareciendo de la nada junto con Kuwabara

-"Hn"- dijo caminando hacia ellos –"Vámonos de una ves, antes que me arrepienta"-

-"Hiei..."- llamó Kuwabara –"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"¡Yusuke!"-

-"¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad a Kurama?"- pregunto seriamente

-"Tarde o temprano lo sabrá y preocúpense, por que no se los va perdonar nunca"- le respondió mientras la cara de Kuwabara se ponía blanca y Yusuke cumplía con el trabajo

-"¡Yusuke!"- grito Koenma

-"¿Ah?"- dijo despertando de su sueño

-"No es hora para dormir"- regaño alejándose de la cama de Yusuke

-"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?"- pregunto somnoliento –"Son recién las seis de la mañana"-

-"Lo sé, pero esto no podía esperar"- dijo el bebé mientras Kuwabara entraba con una taza de café

-"A mi me despertó mas temprano"-

-"¿Cómo entraron aquí?"- se sentó en su cama

-"Por la ventan del living"- respondió Kuwabara

-"Estamos en el piso veintiuno"- miro enfadado

-"No es tan dificil si te pones a pensar que venia con Koenma"- dijo alegremente

-"¿Y bien?"- miro a Koenma –"¿Qué carajos quieres tan temprano"- se tiro en la cama de nuevo

-"En realidad no era necesario venir tan temprano, pero como mi Padre me despertó temprano..."-

-"Tu te desquitas con nosotros"- le dijo molesto tirándole un cojín

-"Hai"- sonrió mirándolos a los dos

-"En fin... ¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto Kuwabara terminando de tomar su café

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Buenos días Shuichi"- despertó Akai corriendo las cortinas de la habitación de Kurama

-"¿Qué horas es?"- pregunto medio dormido

-"Van a ser las nueve"- observó su reloj

-"Hn"-

-"Vamos Kurama levántate"- lo destapó

-"Hoy si que no te quedaras todo el día en casa, tenemos que salir"-

-"¿Adonde?"- pregunto tapándose de nuevo

-"Por allí"- me volvió a destapar –"Vamos Kurama, levántate de una ves"-

-"Pero tengo sueño"- se quejó

-"Agradece que no va a ir Shiori o te habría levantado hace hora y media"-

-"Jajajajaja"- se sentó en la cama –"Y bien, ¿Adonde vamos?"- se levanto restregándose un ojo

-"Es una sorpresa"- sonrió Akai –"Lo único que te puedo decir es que te prepares"-

-"..."- Kurama solo le miro extrañado

-"Vamos date prisa o no llegaremos"- sonrió como nunca antes –"Te encantara"-

-"¿Enserio?"- pregunto medio extrañado y medio feliz –"¿Me puedes dar alguna pista?"-

-"No"- dijo metiéndolo en el baño –"Y te quiero aquí en cinco minutos"

-"Hn"- entro por fin al baño

-"Date prisa"- le grito

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Kuwabara... dime... ¿Cómo fuimos tan tontos?"- pregunto caminando por los valles del Makai –"O sea no confiamos en nuestro propio amigo, destruimos una buena amistad y aparte de hacer que el nos odie, Kurama nos odiara aun mas"-

-"¿No será que tienes miedo Urameshi?"- lo codeo

-"No seas payaso"- le miró feo –"Es solo que siempre hubo algo que me decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal... pero por primera y ultima ves me deje llevar por las ordenes de ese bebe mal humorado"- empuño su mano

-"No sacas nada con arrepentirte ahora"-

-"Anoche soñé con el momento cuando fuimos por el, para llevarlo a la "Línea Astral" y pues... recordé como el trato a Kurama, solo para que no estuviera triste y me hizo sentir mal"-

-"Yo todavía recuerdo cuando me dijo que Kurama nunca no lo iba a perdonar"- se estremeció al decir eso

-"Pero este infeliz va a pagar caro"- dijo Yusuke a las afueras del castillo de Yomi

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"En ningún momento me dijiste que teníamos que venir al Makai"- se quejó Kurama

-"Nunca dije que no tampoco"- me miro feliz

-"¿A donde vamos?"- pregunto ansioso

-"Vamos Kurama, no insistas o al final terminare diciéndote y no te gustara saberlo, es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos"-

-"Vamos Akai, dime"- insistió –"Dime, dime, dime"-

-"Que no, no, no y no"- grito molesto

-"Si continuas nos devolveremos y tu te la perderás"-

-"Hn"- se cruzo de brazos y siguió a Akai

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Nunca pensé que no estaría"- se quejo Yusuke

-"Yo menos"- dijo exhausto Kuwabara

-"Mira"- dijo Yusuke apuntando dos siluetas que apenas se podían ver

-"Es Kurama... y Akai"- dijo Kuwabara haciendo señas con la mano, la cual fue respondida por Akai

-"¿A dónde irán?"- se pregunto Yusuke

-"No seas baka, Koenma nos dijo que Akai llevaría a Kurama a La... línea..."- no termino

-"No podemos permitirlo, o sea nos va a odiar por el resto de su vida"-

-"Debíamos pensar eso antes Yusuke, ahora solo aceptemos la consecuencias"- dijo Kuwabara mientras Akai y Kurama llegaban con ellos

-"No... primero le traeré al culpable, hasta entonces el no irá allá"- finalizo Yusuke

-"No seas egoísta"-

-"Que no ira"- grito finalizando la conversación ya que Kurama y Akai ya podían escuchar todo lo que decían

-"Hola chicos"- saludó amablemente Kurama

-"H...Hola"- saludo tímidamente Kuwabara

-"¿A dónde van?"- pregunto Yusuke mirando a Akai

-"Akai no me a querido decir"- se quejo Kurama y Akai solo miro a Yusuke severamente

-"Lo llevo a donde nunca tendría que ir"-

-"Pues no pueden"- sentencio Yusuke tapando el paso

Continuara...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Bien termine! Y disculpen, se que desvarié en el final –o-... no esperen pronto el próximo capitulo... estoy en Huelga y la culpa es de **Setsuka Sakurazukamori **así que cualquier queja a ella, si quieren matar a alguien, a ella bueno nos veremos en un tiempo mas, quizás a fin de año cuando termine mis exámenes ¬¬

Ja ne!


	4. Toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad

Konnichiwa! Tanto tiempo no? Pues volví! Y les traigo la continuación de todos los fic y esta ves vine para quedarme n.n espero me reciban de vuelta... Bueno aquí les dejo la actualización de este fic, disfrútenlo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Los reviews...**

**Setsuka Sakurazukamori y Senko-Kun: **Hola! Bueno solo les respondo a ustedes por que ustedes son las dos que me escribieron cuando yo anuncie que me retiraba y pues yo encontré que fueron injustas, yo si hubiera podido seguir de inmediato lo hubiera hecho pero tuve muchos problemas y no lo hice y me da una pena tremenda el que no me hallan entendido y sobre todo a ti Senko, me da pena que ese fic te allá dejado con un mal sabor, aunque espero que con este capitulo les quede claro que continuare escribiendo para que se les pase el "mal sabor" que les dejo el fic n.n

Muchas gracias a todos los demás que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, pero no alcanzo a contestarlos uno por uno, quizás el próximo capitulo si? Arigato

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo IV: "Toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Cómo que no podemos ir"- pregunto Kurama confundido –"¿Aki me a estado entusiasmando toda la mañana para que tu me digas que no podemos ir a donde quiera que Aki me lleva?"-

-"No les prestes atención"- dijo Aki cogiendo de la muñeca a Kurama para seguir con su camino

-"Ya les dije que no"- se interpuso nuevamente Yusuke

-"Hazte a un lado si no quieres que Kurama te odie desde este mismo instante"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunto Yusuke

-"Me refiero que si no me dejas pasar le voy a contar todo a Kurama, aquí mismo"- sentencian haciendo a un lado a Yusuke sin ninguna dificultad

-"¿A que te refieres con la verdad?"- pregunto Kurama una ves que perdieron de vista a Yusuke y a Kuwabara

-"Olvídalo, pronto lo sabrás"- sonrió –"Se que este va a ser el día mas feliz de tu vida"-

-"Ojalá así sea, porque lo que tengo claro es cual fue el día mas triste de mi vida"- desvió la mirada

-"No pienses en eso, ya verás que cuando lleguemos se te olvidara todo eso"- aseguro Akai

-"Si tu lo dices"- suspiró

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Bien Kurama, llegamos"- dijo Akai parando al frente de un gran edificio, algo viejo, pero majestuoso

-"¿Y esto?"- dijo confundido –"No conocía este lugar"-

-"Bien Kurama, en este lugar se encuentran muchos demonios que están cumpliendo condenas y que era casi perdonarlos, el matarlos por eso están aquí, privados de su libertad"-

-"En otras palabras, una cárcel"-

-"Así es"- asintió –"Bueno, entremos de una ves"-

-"¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo aquí?"- cuestionó

-"Vamos, entremos"- me empujó

-"Ya voy, ya voy"- dijo Kurama entrando al edificio

-"Tu quédate aquí"- sentó a Kurama en una pequeña recepción

-"Pero, ¿Por que no puedo acompañarte?"-

-"Solo quédate allí"- se dirigió por un pasillo hasta toparse con una pequeña silueta

-"Bien, Kurama me esta esperando afuera"-

-"Por fin enmendare mi error"- dijo Koenma con la esfera entre sus manos

-"Creo que lo mejor es que se vean, ya son casi tres años"- sugirió Akai

-"Si, ve por el"- dijo mientras Akai iba por Kurama

-"Kurama"- llamo Akai desde el principio del pasillo –"Ven acá"-

-"Bien"- dijo corriendo hacia el –"¿Es hora de mi sorpresa?"-

-"Si, vamos, démonos prisa"-

-"Aki, dime de que se trata..."- paro en seco –"Porque quizás yo no quiera ver lo que quieres que vea"-

-"No seas tonto, claro que quieres verlo"- lo animo para que continuase y así fue

Al final del pasillo había una pequeña pieza, donde aquel pasillo se dividía en cinco mas, aunque alguno tenían prohibido el paso, así solo quedaban dos

-"Ve por ahí Kurama"- dijo apuntando uno de los prohibidos –"Yo te espero aquí, cuando salgas del pasillo sabrás que hacer"-

-"¿Estas seguro?"- pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Akai se había ido –"Bien, será que deba hacer lo que Akai me dijo"- comenzó su viaje por el pasillo y al parecer era muy corto ya que una gran luz se podía ver al final –"Rayos"- desvió su mirada ya que al salir de la oscuridad era molesto ver tanta luz, aunque se acostumbro a los minutos a aquella luz y pudo divinizar que se encontraba nuevamente con mas pasillos pero esta ves eran ocho y los ocho estaban prohibidos

-"Tu dijiste que sabrías que hacer"- pensó Kurama al no saber a donde ir, pero muy pronto olvido eso, al sentir unos pasos por uno de los pasillos –"Creo que estoy en problemas, no debería estar aquí"- dijo retrocediendo un poco, pero no corrió al reconocer a la persona

-"Hiei..."- dijo en shock

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto molesto

-"Hiei"- dijo acercándosele

-"No te acerques"- grito

_-"Que te vayas Kurama, no te quiero ver mas en mi vida"-_ recordó Kurama y comprendió el comportamiento de Hiei

-"Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- insistió Hiei

-"Lo mismo te pregunto"-

-"Si estas aquí, deberías saber porque estoy aquí"-

-"Pues no lo se, Akai me trajo aquí pero no me dijo para que y supongo que ya se cual era la sorpresa"- sonrió

-"Hn"- Hiei se sonrojó –"Entonces Akai te trajo a verme"-

-"Así parece"- dijo acercándose, esta ves sin ninguna resistencia de Hiei –"¿Y tu por que estas aquí?"- pregunto inocentemente

-"Pues... Me tienen encerrado aquí"- dijo agachando la cabeza

-"Pero Hiei, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"- pregunto levantando la cabeza de Hiei

-"Yo no hice nada, me culparon injustamente"-

-"¿Y quien fue capas de encerrarte aquí?"- dijo acariciando el rostro de Hiei

-"Eso no importa"- sonrió –"Me da mucho gusto verte"- dijo abrazando a Kurama fuertemente

-"Yo también quería verte, no sabes como te e extraño"- dijo Kurama derramando unas lagrimas al recordar lo mal que lo a pasado sin Hiei a su lado –"Prométeme que todo volverá a ser como antes"-

-"Lo intentare"- dijo besando la mejilla de Kurama –"Lo que si te puedo prometer es que no dejare que nos separen, nunca mas"-

-"No sabes cuando me alegra oír eso, pero dime una cosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas deberás estar aquí?"- dijo sentándose en un rincón de la habitación junto a Hiei

-"Mira Koe..."- pensó don veces antes de decir nombre –"Quien me acuso injustamente me va a sacar de aquí, pero de este lugar nunca a podido salir un demonio con vida, todos mueren antes de cumplir sus condenas y la mía no esta cerca de cumplirse"- suspiró –"Y no se cuanto tiempo le lleve sacarme de aquí, creo que la única forma de salir es encontrando al verdadero criminal"-

-"Dime quien fue el que te acuso, tal ves yo podría ayudarle a encontrar al culpable, dime Hiei, por favor"-

-"No, no es importante"- suspiró

-"Claro que lo es, te juro que odiare el resto de mi vida a que se atrevió a acusarte, como fue capaz"-

-"No tienes por que odiarlo, el problema es conmigo"- aclaró Hiei

-"Si alguien tiene un problema contigo, también lo tiene conmigo"- dijo feliz

-"Pues busca tu al culpable, yo no te lo diré"- miro a otro lado

-"Como quieras, lo investigare yo solo"- dijo acomodándose en el pecho de Hiei –"¿Desde cuando estas aquí?"-

-"Emmm..."- dijo pensativo –"Desde el día que nos vimos por ultima ves"-

-"¿Qué?"- dijo levantándose de encima de Hiei –"¿O sea que cuando yo estaba contigo tu ya sabias que te tenias que ir y ni siquiera fuiste capas de decírmelo?"-

-"Kurama, Yo... No quería que sufrieras..."-

-"No, por supuesto que no, preferiste terminar conmigo en ves de decirme la verdad"- dijo parándose

-"Kurama, lo estas entendiendo todo mal, si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad no te hubieras ido a Inglaterra y yo sabia cuan importante era para ti irte y yo no iba a ser el obstáculo que te lo impidiera"- se para, también

-"Hn"- dijo molesto –"Como digas"- se cruza de brazos

-"Bien, ya debo irme, no es mucho el tiempo que tengo para ver 'visitas'"- dijo Hiei besando a Kurama –"Te estaré esperando mañana"- dijo alejándose y desapareciendo por el mismo pasillo que apareció

-"Adiós Hiei"- susurró –"Bueno, mejor vuelvo, Akai dijo que me iba a estar esperando"- dijo encaminándose de vuelta por donde vino, aunque ahora mucho mas feliz

-"Te tardaste mucho, ¿No?"- dijo Akai muy contento al verme sonreír otra ves

-"Vámonos, ¿Si?"- suspiré –"Necesito ver a Koenma..."-

-"Así que Hiei te dijo la verdad"-

-"Por supuesto, aunque no me dijo quien fue el que lo encerró, por eso necesito a Koenma, se que el me puedo ayudar"- dijo camino al Reikai

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Bueno días Koenma"- dijo Kurama entrando a la habitación del bebé

-"Hola Kurama, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-

-"Hiei..."- dijo sentándose

-"¿Qué pasa con el?"- dijo en un tono claramente nervioso

-"¿Estas bien Koenma?"- pregunto asustado

-"Estoy bien, continua"- trago saliva

-"Bien, ayer por fin lo pude ver"- sonrió –"Pero no donde a mi me gustaría, si no que en la cárcel"- suspiró –"Y me gustaría que me ayudaras a encontrar quien fue el que lo metió a la cárcel"- rogó

-"Kurama... yo"- tartamudeó

-"Una pregunta, ¿Cómo dejaste que metieran a Hiei a la cárcel?"- pregunto insinuativamente

-"Esta bien, basta de interrogatorios, Kurama..."- dijo bajando la mirada por la vergüenza

-"Dime..."- dijo reclinándose en la silla

-"Yo fui el que metió a Hiei a la Línea Astral"- dijo levantándose de su asiento y paseándose en la habitación –"No lo hice con malas intenciones, yo pensé de verdad que era el, todo lo apuntaba a el"-

-"Como pudiste Koenma, trabajamos para ti muchos años y así le pagas a Hiei, metiéndolo a ese mugroso lugar, quitándole la única oportunidad que tenia de ser feliz"-

-"Kurama, yo no tenia otra opción, así son la reglas..."-

-"¿Yusuke y Kuwabara también están metidos en esto verdad?"- pregunto recibiendo una afirmación

-"Muy bien, si ustedes se atrevieron hacer eso, espérense a ver lo que yo me atrevo hacer"- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-"Gomen Kurama..."- dijo aterrado Koenma –"Yo no quería hacerles eso, no tuve otra opción, fueron ordenes expresas de mi padre, fue a el a quien le robaron... y todas las pistas eran dirigidas a el, si yo hubiera podido interferir no lo hubiera metido allí"- dijo Koenma a la nada, ya que hace un buen rato que Kurama se había ido dándole un portazo a la puerta –"Creo que mejor les aviso a los chicos, corren gran peligro"-

**Continuará...**

Que les pareció? Creen que Kurama pueda ver mas allá de su odio y perdone a sus amigos? O será el fin de los tres culpables? Hiei podrá salir de la Línea Astral?

Espero os allá gustado, permítanme disculparme por haber tenido que irme, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que reciban mis disculpas que es este capitulo y uno de Te Oí para aquell que también siguen ese fic non

Ja ne!


	5. Traición

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo V: "Traición"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"No lo puedo creer"- dijo Kurama enfadado tirando al suelo todo lo que había en el escritorio de su habitación –"¿Cómo fueron capaces?"- se lanzó en su cama

-"¿Shuichi?"- Shiori golpeo a la puerta

-"Pase"- se sentó en la cama

-"¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?"- dijo sentándose junto a el

-"Si, no te preocupes"-

-"¿Seguro? Desde ayer que no has salido de tu habitación"-

-"No tengo ganas de salir, necesito estar solo para pensar"-

-"¿En que?"-

-"En muchas cosas"- suspiró

-"Quizá un poco de aire te haga bien"- acaricio Shiori la mejilla de Kurama

-"Mamá, ¿Qué harías si tus amigas te mintieran?"-

-"Pues... creo que aclarar todo y saber por que lo hicieron, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen además errar es humano"- sonrió Shiori

-"Pero... ¿Que tal si la verdad dependiera de la felicidad de tu vida?"-

-"Cariño, ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?"-

-"Ahora no, necesito hablar con Akai"- se levanto de la cama

-"Akai salió muy temprano, no creo que llegue pronto"- imitó a Kurama

-"¿No sabes a donde fue?"-

-"No me dijo nada"-

-"No importa, gracias mamá"- se despidió y se marchó rumbo al Makai

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Cómo que Kurama sabe toda la verdad?"- dijo Hiei exaltado

-"Calma, el mismo Koenma se lo dijo"- comentó con suma tranquilidad Akai

-"¿Qué crees que haga?"-

-"Por ahora no mucho, se la a pasado encerrado en su habitación, necesita pensar el todavía no asimila todo esto"-

-"Me gustaría verlo"- comentó Hiei

-"Aquí me tienes Hiei"- dijo Kurama apareciendo por uno de los tantos pasillos que poseía el antiguo edificio

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Akai inesperadamente

-"Necesito hablar contigo y sabía que estarías aquí, y aprovechando que esta Hiei, les hablare a los dos de una"- dijo con una mirada llena de odio

-"Habla"- dijo indiferentemente Hiei

-"¿Los dos sabían la verdad cierto?"-

-"Así es"- dijo sinceramente Akai

-"Ya veo, Akai, como fuiste capas de no decirme nada, aunque no estabas aquí podrías habérmelo dicho"-

-"Kurama, el no tiene nada que ver"-

-"No es contigo"- regaño Kurama

-"Ya llegara tu turno"-

-"Kurama, cálmate estas muy alterado"- pidió Akai

-"Cada uno de ustedes, Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara hasta tu Akai van a pagar por esto, no se va a quedar así"- desapareciendo por completo aquella mirada tierna que solía tener Kurama siendo remplaza por una de desconfianza y odio

-"Vengándote no vas a ganar nada"- dijo Hiei

-"Se supone que Shiori es la persona mas importante en tu vida y ni siquiera a ella le dijiste la verdad y para peor dejaste que Yusuke le dijera que Hiei estaba muerto y quisiste hacer lo mismo conmigo en un principio, antes de marcharme a Inglaterra y al principio te creí, si hubiera sabido la verdad Hiei no estaría aquí"-

-"Kurama, basta"- grito Hiei tomándome de los dos brazos –"Te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua"-

-"No es cierto, ¿Dónde quedo la amistad y la confianza? Todo se convirtió en Traición y mentiras"- se soltó y volvió por donde mismo llegó

-"Kurama no esta bien"- dijo Akai

-"Dímelo a mi"- se cruzo de brazo –"Y para colmo no puedo salir de este maldito lugar"-

-"Calma, eso se arreglara en poco tiempo"-

-"No es importante eso, a medida que puedas ir ayudándome, hazlo, pero prefiero que te enfoques en Kurama, el perdió toda la cordura que solía tener y a la ves ten cuidado"-

-"Lo haré, adiós"- se despidió Akai y se fue por donde mismo se fue Kurama

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Al fin lo sabe todo"- suspiró Yusuke con sus manos en la nuca

-"Así dijo Koenma además dijo que Kurama esta muy alterado y que tengamos cuidado"-

-"¿Qué puede hacernos? ¿Regañarnos?"- rió hipócritamente

-"Vamos Urameshi, esto no es broma, lo que le hicimos no estuvo bien"-

-"Pero fue una orden y no teníamos derecho a decir que no"- grito

-"¿Desde cuando sigues la reglas al pie de la letra?"- preguntó Kurama apareciendo de la nada

-"Kurama"- dijeron los dos chicos al unioso

-"¿Cómo están?"- pregunto acercándoseles

-"Mejor que tu, creo"- bromeó Kuwabara retrocediendo

-"Lo dudo"- rió por las caras de miedo que tenían cada uno –"No tengan miedo, yo no muerdo"-

-"Ya lo sabes"- dijo nerviosamente Yusuke

-"Solo quería decirles algo"- cambió su semblante a uno serio –"Me van a pagar caro, muy caro cada lagrima que derrame por Hiei, cada una"- dijo desapareciendo así mismo como llegó

-"Su corazón implora por venganza"- dijo aliviado Yusuke una ves que se fue

-"Esto se esta poniendo raro, ¿Viste la cara que tenia?"-

-"Si, la mirada hermosa que solía traer con el fue devorada por el odio"-

-"Haya que tener miedo"- tragó saliva Kuwabara

-"Calma, nosotros todavía somos su amigos"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Ya volví, mamá"- dijo Kurama con una tierna voz

-"Llegaste justo a cenar"- Apareció Shiori en la puerta de la cocina –"Pasa al comedor, Akai ya esta aquí, ¿Podrías pedirle que baje?"-

-"Como quieras"- dijo subiendo las escaleras

-"Se ve muy feliz"- dijo Shiori, la mirada fría de Kurama desaprecia al mirara a Shiori, dando paso a la antigua y tierna mirada que irradiaba felicidad

-"Esta lista la cena"- dijo Kurama en tono frío sin siquiera entrar a la habitación de Akai

-"Bien, ya bajo"- respondió, pero Kurama ya estaba escaleras abajo

La cena transcurrió tranquila, lo único que se podía observar era el cambio de actitud de Kurama, con su mama era el Kurama que todos solían apreciar, con su linda sonrisa pero a ojos de Akai y los otros, hasta para lo ojos de Hiei, el era frío y malvado, una persona que lo único que quería era venganza

-"Estuvo delicioso Shiori"- felicitó Akai

-"No hubiera quedado así si tu no me hubieras ayudado en un principio"- comentó Shiori

-"Gracias por todo mama"- dijo levantándose de su asiento

-"¿No te vas a quedar al postre?"-

-"No, entre menos tiempo este con mentirosos, menos posibilidades tengo de que se me pegue, tenga cuidado mama"- sonrió dirigiéndose a su habitación

-"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"- miro molesta a Akai –"¿Le hiciste algo a Shuichi?"-

-"No, solo una pequeña pelea"-

-"Te trato de mentiroso"- recalco Shiori –"Hoy con Shuichi tuvimos una conversación y me hablo sobre las mentiras, me hizo preguntas muy raras"- comentó Shiori

-"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"-

-"Solo quiero decir que si tu eres el culpable de que el se comporte extraño, mas vale que loe remedies, el esta muy afectado por algo que no me quiere decir"- dijo cogiendo unos platos

-"¿Dolido?"- pensó Akai –"Yo diría furioso"- rió para si

-"¿A dónde vas Shuichi?"- llamó a Kurama, que estaba a punto de irse

-"Voy a tomar aire"- sonrió

-"Mejor descansa"- dijo Akai

-"No es contigo"- le miró enfadado

-"Esta bien, pero no te tardes"- dijo Shiori

-"Bien"- dijo saliendo –"Tenemos mucho de que hablar Hiei"-

-"Me preocupa"- miro Shiori a Akai

-"Tu le dejaste salir"-

-"Tienes razón, tengo que confiar en mi hijo"- se sentó en el sillón

-"Tranquila Shiori, ¿Qué le puede pasar? Además yo se donde fue"- sonrió

-"¿Dónde fue?"-

-"Es un secreto"- se dirigió escaleras arriba

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Lo siento de verás, no se que me paso"- se disculpo Kurama

-"Ya está"- dijo Hiei abrazando a Kurama

-"Pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa"- le miro serio –"Esto no quiere decir que no siga adelante con mis planes"-

-"¿Qué planes?"- le miró extrañado

-"Ya lo verás"- lo beso

-"No hagas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir"-

-"Jamás"- dijo firmemente

-"Oye... ¿No crees que es muy tarde como para que andes aquí?"- pregunto Hiei

-"Pero yo quería estar un rato a solas contigo"- lo abrazó posesivamente

-"Lo mismo pensé yo"- dijo llegando Akai

-"¿Tú?"- dijo Kurama enfadado

-"Vamos Kurama el que tu nunca cometas errores no significa que los demás no puedan hacerlo"-

-"Bien Hiei"- ignoró a Akai –"Mejor me voy, es tarde"- lo beso y lo abrazó

-"Cuídate"- pidió Hiei

-"Nos vemos mañana"- se despidió

-"¿Vamos?"- preguntó Akai

-"Yo Puedo irme solo"- miró desafiante

-"..."- suspiro –"Que inmaduro"-

-"¿Y tú? Eres un mentiroso"-

-"Ya basta, Akai vete de una ves"- pidió Hiei –"Y en cuanto a ti"- tomo a Kurama –"Tú te quedas un rato mas, hasta que el se vaya"- decidió

-"Esta bien"- dijo Akai dirigiéndose a la salida

-"No lo soporto"-

-"¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto tu actitud hacia una persona?"- pregunto tristemente Hiei

-"Contigo, mi actitud nunca va a cambiar"- le miré feliz

-"Pero el me mintió, espero que me entiendas, y va a pagar todo lo hizo"-

Continuará...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Espero sus reviews...

Ja ne!


	6. Promesa

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo VI: "Promesa"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Aquella es la palabra que me acompaña y siempre lo hará"- pensó el pelirrojo frente a su vieja maquina de escribir –"Soledad"- dijo en voz alta sabiendo que nadie le escucharía –"¿Cuántos años serán?"- miro al techo –"¿Diez años? O ¿Menos?"- trato de recordar –"Creo que menos, pero eso ya no importa, el recordarlo no hará que el desenlace de aquella trágica tarde cambie"- despejo su mente y se dirigió a su maquina

"_Todo empezó aquel día, un 21 de Septiembre, empezaba la primavera y era un digno día para que comenzara, el sol era radiante, no hacia calor ni frío, se pensaba que seria el día perfecto, pero no fue así ya que fue el comienzo del final…"_

-"Mi vida hoy en día es como la de una persona común y corriente que se independiza"- dejo a un lado su maquina –"La diferencia es que si ellos necesitan apoyo de algún familiar la tienen, yo no"- se levantó de la silla y camino hasta su living –"Ellos buscan la pareja para pasar el resto de su vida, yo la perdí"- dijo con nostalgia –"Ellos buscan la felicidad, yo la soledad"- se paseo por todo el living pensando –"Y lo mas importante, ellos matarían por sus seres queridos y yo… yo los mate a ellos"- miró su mano recordándolas todas ensangrentadas, luego se dirigió a su maquina nuevamente

"_...Aquel día, me dirigí al Makai, por que ese día era el final de la estadía de Hiei en la Línea Astral… Yo era realmente feliz, creo que fue la ultima ves que tuve en mi interior esa sensación, todos estaban allí, hasta el culpable de que Hiei estuviera allí, Yomi, si el mismísimo, el fue el que le robo unos artículos importantísimos al papa de Koenma, y aunque el era el verdadero responsable de que Hiei estuviera allí, mi ira no se acababa contra los demás, yo odiaba y necesitaba saciar esa sensación…"_

-"¿Quien podrá ser?"- se pregunto el chico al sentir el timbre de su departamento –"Es bastante tarde"- miro su reloj y al mismo tiempo abrió la puerta –"Shio… Mama"-

-"Shuichi"- dijo con lagrimas en su ojos

-"Yo pensé…"-

-"No…"- lo silenció con un fuerte abrazo

-"Pasa"- dijo ofreciéndole asiento

-"Shuichi, yo necesitaba verte, cariño"-

-"¿Después de todo lo que hice?"- cuestionó

-"Sigues siendo mi hijo"- sonrió juntando sus manos con las mías

"… _Yomi odiaba a Hiei, no habían razones concretas, la cosa es que le odiaba, tanto como para culparlo del robo y días después del robo Yusuke y Kuwabara empezaron su búsqueda para hallar al ladrón, pero no les fue fácil, ya que Yomi fue demasiado astuto y dejo la escena lista para culpar a Hiei y así fue, ellos lo apresaron, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin escuchar excusas ni razones, y ellos creyeron ser bueno amigos al dejarlo despedirse de mi, antes de que todo esto ocurriera, y es aquí donde yo entro a escena, aquí es cuando mi vida cambia radicalmente, mi vida se hizo pedazos cuando escuche de los labios de Hiei, "No quiero verte mas, vete" y así a pesar de sus duras palabras le seguí amando y estaba dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le hice, convertirme en un escritor, y después, cuando mi vida ya no tuviera sentido la escribiera, de eso se trataba la promesa…"_

-"Solo otra ves"- suspiró el chico sentando frente a su maquina con una taza a rebosar de café

"… _Cuando estuve en Inglaterra, hable demasiado con Shiori, hasta parecía que yo estaba en Japón y no en Inglaterra, era habitual hablar con ella todas las noches antes de irme a descansar, una de las tantas noches Shiori me dio la noticia mas horrible que yo hubiera querido escuchar, Hiei estaba muero y el mismísimo Yusuke le había dicho a Shiori, hasta le dijo como había muerto, puras mentira, pensé yo, el no podía estar muerto, me negué a creer, esa fue la razón que me insito a volver a Inglaterra, Hiei, los días que trascurrieron antes de mi regreso los recuerdo muy vagamente, el miedo se había apoderado de mi y muchas veces me hice daño, me corte por todas partes, solo quería morirme, aunque esa sensación desapareció cuando volví y sentí los calidos brazos de Shiori estrechándome, por fin alguien se preocupaba por mi, era lo único que pensaba en ese entonces, alguien me quería…"_

-"Hay mucho trabajo"- dijo el pelirrojo encerrado en una pequeña oficina con una pila de papeles –"Y poco tiempo"- comenzó a teclear en la computadora

-"Minamino"- dijo entrando un hombre de elegante ropa, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules –"Date prisa con eso, a lo que termines con eso, ve a mi oficina"- dijo cerrando la puerta al terminar

-"Mas trabajo"- resopló cansado –"No he dormido bien"- se restregó los ojos –"Tengo demasiado sueño"- apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos

"…_Una ves mas la vida me sonreía, Akai me llevaba a un lugar llamada la Línea Astral, yo nunca había oído hablar de ella pero en una pequeña explicación, entendí que era un cárcel, no entendí que hacia yo allí, pero al atravesar un pasillo vi mi razón de vivir, estaba Hiei, nunca logre descifrar si me estaba sonriendo o estaba mas bien serio, nunca lo sabré, y todos los días le fui a visitar, yo era realmente feliz a su lado y el me contó toda la verdad, la verdad que nadie mas fue capaz de relatarme, prácticamente en un mundo alterno a mi felicidad con Hiei, estaba mi odio y mis ganas de venganza, aquellas sensaciones que nunca quise tener, pero nunca pude evitar…"_

-"Minamino"- despertó el chico que estaba junto a el, era de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color

-"¿Hn?"- gruño medio dormido –"¿Dónde estoy?"-

-"En tu oficina"- rió el chico, volviendo a la computadora

-"¿Qué paso?"- dijo percatándose que estaba recostado en el sofá de su oficina

-"Te vi tan cansado, cuando entre que te acomode allí e hice el trabajo por ti"- sonrió –"Debes preocuparte mas de tus horas de sueño"- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta –"Ya es la hora de salida, vete directo a tu casa y descansa, que mañana habrá mucho mas trabajo"- cerro la puerta y le dejo solo en un mar de incertidumbre

"_..Los días pasaron, las estaciones cambiaron, todo cambiaba, hasta mi forma de ver la vida… no pasaron muchas cosas durante la estadía de Hiei en la Línea Astral, solo que el miedo de parte de mis amigos era cada vez más grande, a veces yo solo atinaba a reírme del miedo de sus miradas, Akai solo les decía, calma muchachos, Kurama no muerde, aunque ahora que uno lo piensa, el estaba equivocado, aunque ni yo ni el ni nadie, sabia que eso era mentira…"_

-"Dormir"- repetía Kurama una y otra ves recostado en su cama –"No puedo dormir"- dijo con desesperación –"Pero… Quiero hacerlo…"- pensó –"Pero cuando lo hago, recuerdo, con tristeza que ya no estas a mi lado y puedo decir con seguridad que no es mi culpa"- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla

"…_Cuando Hiei fue absuelto de su culpa por el robo, Yomi paso a ocupar su lugar en la Línea, pero eso no bastaba para mi, ahora después de años de aquel incidente si era suficiente, pero en ese entonces yo era diferente, quizá estaba harto de que me mintieran, de que creyeran que me podían engañar y que yo les perdonaría fácilmente, quizá así era, pero fue muy cruel lo que me hicieron, así que no perdone… Bien… esa tarde, la tarde en que por fin pude ver los rayos del sol pegándole al rostro de Hiei, era realmente hermosa aquella escena… y así nos fuimos a mi casa, junto con Shiori y Akai; Nos pasamos toda la tarde conversando, bueno Akai, Shiori y yo, Hiei solo observaba, nunca fue bueno para hablar a excepción de cuando esta solo conmigo, cuando la luna se apodero del cielo, el sueño se apodero de Shiori y Akai y se fueron a dormir y yo con Hiei nos quedamos allí a disfrutar de nuestra soledad…"_

El despertador de Kurama sonó continuamente sin ser notado por el, estaba demasiado cansado como para escucharlo, hacia ya varias semanas que dormía unas cuantas horas como mucho y a veces simplemente no dormía, la noche era lo que el mas odiaba, ya que era un encuentro con sus recuerdos, cosa que no soportaba, porque esta arrepentido, realmente arrepentido

"…_Los días pasaron y Hiei y yo nos veíamos mucho menos, a veces pensaba que me hubiera gusta que siguiera en la Línea para poder verlo todos los días, deleitarme con su hermosa sonrisa, que solo a mi me mostraba, pero ahora me costaba tanto encontrarlo que a veces ni siquiera intentaba buscarlo, sabiendo que el llegaría en algún momento y me contaría que estuvo haciendo… Grave error… ya que me pasaba toda la tarde solo y sin estar consiente de ello empecé a tejer mi venganza, Shiori trabajaba y Akai tenia que salir del país o estar en el Reikai ayudando a Koenma, por ellos me la pasaba solo o en casa o en el trabajo, ya que para mi estar en el trabajo rodeado de gente era igual que estar solo..."_

-"¿Podré lograrlo?"- pensó observando su maquina a lo lejos –"¿Podré terminar antes de que esta pena me consuma?"- se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y comenzó a levantar de la mesa las cosas que había ocupado para su desayuno –"Aunque no quiera lo haré, se lo prometí a Hiei"- sonrió –"Este será un buen día, dormí tan bien"- se estiró conforme con la noche que paso –"Ahora hay que trabajar"- tomó un pequeño bolso y también un largo abrigo color negro y lo puso entre las correas del bolso

-"Buenos días Minamino"- saludó el mismo tipo que el día de ayer hizo su trabajo

-"Buenos días"- respondió sin parar a mirarlo, el quería llegar a su oficina

-"Minamino"- llamó antes de que desapareciera entre tanto trabajador –"El jefe te necesita"-

-"¿Paso algo?"- se volteó preocupado

-"Aparte de que al jefe le gusto tu ultimo libro que publicaste, nada mas"- finalizo y continuo con su trabajo

-"Gracias"- prosiguió con su camino, solo que con una desviación, iba a donde el jefe

"_...Los días pasaban y la vida seguid igual, yo había publicado un libro, que al poco tiempo se hizo famoso, este libro lo comencé a escribir con la esperanza de no tener pensamientos malos en contra de mis seres queridos, el libro trataba del odio que podía tener una persona en su interior y hasta donde podía llegar con una persona, los sentimientos que yo tenia en mi interior eran iguales a los del protagonista del libro, pero el desenlace fue diferente, el final fue feliz, en un principio no quería escribir libros con finales tristes, ya que cuando yo leía libros acostumbraba a leerlos con finales felices... Pero eso cambió, ya que todos mis otros libros tiene un final triste y por ello es que toda la gente me conoce y les gusta mi libro, esta sociedad le gusta que la gente sufra por eso mis libros son famosísimos... Bien... Recapitulando, mi primer libro les gusto a todos mis cercanos, hasta Hiei se dio su tiempo para leerlo, yo me sentí feliz por eso... Mi mama por su puesto me pidió que siguiera escribiendo, a ella le encanto mi libro, mas que a nadie, pero yo le dije que no estaba seguro, necesitaba tiempo para volver a escribir y me entendió, pero en realidad yo necesitaba tiempo para poder odiar, el escribir no me daba tiempo, y el odio era como mi alimento en ese entonces, yo de verdad que estaba cegado, me gustaría ir al pasado y advertirme que me pude pasar si sigo así, pero nunca nadie se dio cuenta de mi odio ni yo mismo lo vi..."_

-"Es enserio, tu libro es espectacular"- dijo el jefe de Kurama con un libro en sus manos –"Cambiaste tu forma de escribir, es como si vieras la vida de otra forma, contando tu primer libro escrito, es tu segundo libro con un final feliz"-

-"Si..."- dijo absorto en el escritorio

-"¿A que se debe este cambio?"- preguntó curioso

-"Muy jefe mío será..."- sonrió –"Pero es un secreto de autor y no se lo puedo revelar"-

-"Jajajaja"- rió con ganas –"Es una excelente respuesta, pero a mi nadie me engaña, puedo ver en tus ojos una paz que hace unos meses yo no veía en ti"- le miró

-"¿De que habla?"- desvió la mirada

-"No estoy seguro, pero era como si no estuvieras en paz contigo mismo"-

-"No, debe estar equivocado"- se levanto de la silla –"Con permiso, debo trabajar"-

-"Adelante"- dijo confundido por mi escape

-"Puras tonterías"- dijo Kurama entrando a su oficina –"¿Como no iba a estar en paz conmigo mismo?"- suspiró

-"¿A quien quieres engañar Shuichi?"- pregunto una voz en su interior

-"Tanto tiempo Youko"- dijo irónico

-"Tenia un poco de miedo de que me hicieras algo"- respondió de la misma forma

-"Repítelo y no dudes que te haré algo"- desafió

-"No gracias, te conozco demasiado"- rió –"Se que eres capaz de hacerme algo, aunque este en el mismo cuerpo, tu eres inteligente y encontraras una forma"-

-"..."- suspiró –"Ojalá no hubiera sido tan inteligente como para crear una masacre"- recordó con nostalgia

-"Ni tu ni yo, ni nadie lo hubiera evitado"- trato de ayudar

-"No lo se"-

-"Va en nuestra sangre ser como somos"-

-"Yo no soy como tu"- dijo enfadado

-"¿Quieres apostar?"- pregunto

-"Para que, ya sabemos quien va a ganar"- se reclinó en su silla

-"Yo por supuesto"- dijo triunfante Youko

-"Hn"- tomó un lápiz y comenzó a darlo vueltas

-"Shuichi, no te sientas mal"-

-"…"- suspiró sin dejar a un lado el lápiz

-"Vamos Shuichi"- trataba de sacar a Shuichi de sus pensamientos –"¿Shuichi?"-

-"Dejame en paz, ¿Quieres?"- acercó una carpeta –"Tengo trabajo que hacer"-

-"Ahora, ¿Cierto?"- rió

-"Vete"- sacudió su cabeza

"…_A pocos días de la llegada de la primavera, Youko se apreció sin razones aparente, según el solo quería charlar, puras mentiras pensé yo, pero solo quería ayudarme, el decía que mi mirada la había visto muchas veces en asesinos despiadados, pero yo solo me burle de el sin saber que muy pronto le encontraría razón y así empecé a charlar con el mas seguidos, el me decía que quería estar conmigo cuando ocurriera el desenlace final, yo no le entendía, pero llego el día en que si lo hice y el no estuvo allí para saberlo, ahora que lo pienso un poco mas, el hubiera sido un gran motivo para no hacer lo que hice, si el hubiera venido como muchas tardes, nada hubiera pasado, se que el me lo hubiera impedido…"_

-"Que día mas agotador"- bostezó –"Pero me gustaría escribir un poco mas"- leyó un poco de lo que a escrito para recordar un poco –"Cada ves mas cerca"- apareció la molesta voz –"Cuando te necesito no estas y cuando no te apareces solo a sacarme en cara mis errores"-

-"Calma, vengo en son de paz"- dijo indiferente

-"¿Qué quieres?"- dije acercándome a la maquina

-"Me gustaría ir al Makai"- dijo sin remordimientos

-"Ve…"-

-"No seas idiota, no puedo ir sin ti"- dijo enfadado

-"Entonces olvídalo"- no le prestó mucha atención

-"Vamos, quiero ir"-

-"¿Para que?... ¿Para hacerme sentir mal?"-

-"No, es que extraño muchos el lugar, el Makai tiene cosas que este mundo no, aquí apenas se puede mirar el cielo, con tanta cosa grande"- suspiró

-"No me convencerás"-

-"Por favor"- rogó

-"No"-

-Hazlo por mi"-

-"Menos"-

-"¿Por Hiei?"- tiró su última carta

-"Buen intento"- rió –"Pero no"-

-"Quiero ir al Makai"- grito

-"Olvidalo, yo no quiero poner un solo pies allí"-

-"¿Quieres apostar?"- dijo amenazante

-"Como quieras"- comenzó a escribir

"…_Aquel día había amanecido hermoso, era 21de septiembre, el sol era radiante y Hiei había llegado hace unos momentos, quería estar conmigo todo el día, en el Makai obviamente, odia el Ningenkai, el siempre me decía por lo único que voy para allá es por ti, es por eso que desde ese día nunca mas puso un pie en el Ningenkai, Youko como siempre hablándome al mismo tiempo que Hiei, a veces no sabia a quien prestarle atención aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la daba a Hiei, la mañana trascurrió muy bien, yo me la pase muy bien solo con Hiei, necesitaba algo así y al parecer el también, la mayoría del tiempo teníamos a Akai o a Shiori observándonos, por lo no podías estar tranquilos… ya al medio día salió a la luz el tema de mi ida a Inglaterra, cosa que me hizo recordar todo lo ocurrido en mi ausencia e hizo que la cicatriz que Hiei y Youko habían tratado de sanar se abriera de nuevo y el odio saliera a luz otra ves…"_

-"No puedo creerlo"- dijo Kurama observando de una loma parte del Makai

-"Te lo dije"- rió triunfante

-"Vamos a caminar"- pidió Youko

-"Ya que estamos aquí"- suspiré y emprendí mi camino por el Makai

**Continuará…**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holas! n-n como les a tratado la vida últimamente? Espero que mejor que a mi x.X

Bien… voy a responder los reviews… a propósito les quiero hacer un alcance ustedes creen que con 3 reviews yo me motivo a seguir escribiendo? A mi me gusta leer sus comentarios… para poder formas el próximo capitulo, sus reviews son el alimento de mi fic, por eso les ruego que me dejen reviews, por favor!

**SenKo-Kun: **haber si ahora te acuerdas de mi T-T… arigato por tu reviews estuvo muy lindo y ya no importa la cosa es que volví para quedarme, espero que me sigas mandando reviews y que este capitulo allá sido de tu agrado, ya que lo escribí con mucha dedicación y tiempo, aunque sea un poco corto -.-

**Hitomi Chizu: **Hola! Gracias por tu reviews, lamento decirte que este capitulo no salen los planes de Kurama, pero ya se puede ver que paso mas o menos, no crees, un alcance por si tienes la duda, Hiei no esta muerto!... bien cuídate y te espero para el próximo capitulo n-n

**Hiyu de Jaganshi: **Hola n-n… Tantas dudas? Espero habertelas respondido todas y espero también que te allá gustado este capitulo, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes tres que me dejaron reviews, ustedes me motivaron a seguir adelante non gracias… y bien te espero en el próximo capitulo y como mas preguntas de seguro… Ja ne!


	7. ¿Verdad o Mentira?

Holas n.n Aquí Saku de vuelta, mejor que nunca, espero les guste este capitulo y solucione dudas, solo le digo que el final no esta cerca n.n, así que a leer que este capitulo esta de lo mejor… Comencemos…

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo VII: "¿Verdad o Mentira?"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Kurama…"- dijo una voz dulce en el oído del pelirrojo que se encontraba dormido cómodamente en su cama

-"Hn"- gruño antes de voltearse para poder seguir durmiendo

-"Vamos Kitsune, despierta"- lo zamarrea con cuidado

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto medio dormido frotándose los ojos con la mano

-"Buenos días"- lo beso tiernamente

-"Buenos días Hiei"- lo abrazó medio asustado

-"¿Qué pasa?"- correspondió el abrazó

-"Fue solo un sueño"- suspiró

-"¿Qué cosa?"- lo miró extrañado

-"No, no es nada"- lo beso feliz –"¿Viniste a recogerme para ir al Makai?"- se levanto de su cama

-"Así es"- lo siguió con la mirada

-"Preferiria quedarme en el Ningenkai, podríamos ir por un helado…"- propuso Kurama

-"Pero…"-

-"Nada de peros"- callo Kurama –"Otro día iremos al Makai"- sonrió entrando al baño para ducharse

-"No es justo"- se quejo Hiei

-"Por favor Hiei"- rogó Kurama saliendo del baño –"Solo será por esta vez, tengo un mal presentimiento"-

-"¿Solo por eso no podemos ir?"- pregunto incrédulo

-"Di que si"- sonrió Kurama poniendo carita de pena (N/A: Que Kawaii -)

-"Esta bien"- se recostó en la cama –"Nos quedaremos en el Ningenkai"- suspiró pesadamente

-"La pasaremos bien de todas formas"- miró su reloj –"Es temprano aún, ¿Quieres comer algo, voy a preparar desayuno"-

-"Esta bien"- bostezó aún recostado en la cama

-"Te espero abajo"- salió Kurama de la habitación

-"Voy"- se levanto –"Este Kitsune"- salió de la habitación

-"Esperame en el comedor"- ordeno Kurama desde la cocina al sentir bajar a Hiei

-"¿No crees que ya es bastante sufrimiento?"- sintió una voz tras el, la cual no era de Hiei y al voltearse se encontró con… el aire

-"Debo estar cansado aún"- repuso Kurama

-"No seas baka"- regaño la voz, pero aún no había nadie

-"¿Qué era lo que me decía Kurama?"- entro Hiei a la cocina sin haber entendido la orden que le había dado hace un rato atrás

-"Olvidalo, ya esta listo, iré a preparar la mesa"- salió rumbo al comedor

-"¿Dónde me dijiste que andaban tus padres?"- pregunto Hiei

-"Akai acompaño a mi madre a visitar a una ti mía, que la había invitado hace unas semanas atrás a su casa nueva"- respondió Kurama terminando de arreglar la mesa

-"Voy a la cocina"- dijo después de haber dejado sentado a Hiei en la silla del comedor

-"Es hora de que vuelvas"- rió la misma voz de hace un rato

-"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto Kurama asustado

-"Quiero que te des cuenta de la verdad"- rió mas fuerte aún –"Esto es un sueño"- dijo sin cuidado haciendo que Kurama soltara lo que traía en sus manos, eran las palabras mas horribles que hubiera querido escuchar en su vida, y al mismo tiempo, la casa se trasformó en nada, Kurama paso de estar en su casa a estar en la nada, todo era negro, para donde mirara había oscuridad, era tenebroso

-"Kurama…"- le llamo una voz muy conocida haciendo que Kurama despertara y se encontrara arriba de un árbol en un gran bosque, al parecer estaba en el Makai

-"¿Qué pasó?"- se cuestionó Kurama –"¿Dónde estoy?"-

-"En el Makai"- respondió Hiei desde el suelo

-"Hiei"- llamo confundido –"¿Qué haces hay?"-

-"Te observaba; hace un momento desperté"- sonrió alzando su mano para que Kurama bajara

-"Ya bajo"- se estiró y luego saltó

-"¿Me acompañas a una ciudad que esta cerca de aquí?"- pregunto mirando la cuesta de sol

-"Pero… ¿No crees que es muy tarde?"- pregunto Kurama

-"Solo será un momento"- se encamino Hiei

-"Esta bien"- se disponía a seguir a Hiei hasta que algo o alguien lo detuvo

-"¿De verdad es lo que tu quieres?"- pregunto la misma voz de hace un rato atrás de Kurama

-"¿Quién anda ahí"- se volteó asustado

-"¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó Hiei esperándolo un poco mas adelante

-"No pasa nada"- corrió para alcanzarlo

-"Yo que tu no iría, tienes la oportunidad, es la última, aprovéchala"- dijo la voz antes de desaparecer y no hablar mas, poco mas adelante, todo se volvió negro nuevamente, esta ves el tiempo fue mas largo ahora todo cambiaba de colores rápidamente, hasta que de pronto apareció en medio de un pueblo

-"Vamos Kurama, no te quedes atrás"- llamo Hiei

-"Hiei… esto es muy raro"- dijo caminando tranquilamente hasta el

-"Tu eres el que anda raro"- lo abrazó protectora mente

-"Tengo la sensación de haber vivido este momento"- miró a su alrededor asustado –"Todo es igual que aquel día"- se aferró a Hiei

-"A veces pasa eso, crees haber vivido ya este momento"- dijo sin preocupación y tomo de la mano a Kurama para seguir caminando –"No te preocupes"-

-"Esa ves me dijiste lo mismo, yo también estaba asustado, pero era por otro motivo"- recordó Kurama que esa ves era por que el tenia un mal presentimiento, el sabia que todo terminaría mal –"Eso es"- dijo recordando todo y soltándose de Hiei

-"¿Qué paso ahora?"- lo miro confundido

-"Hiei…"- dijo con nostalgia –"No sabes como me hubiera gustado cambiar el futuro"- dijo triste –"Pero esto debe ser solo un sueño…"-

-"¿De que hablas Kurama?"- trato de acercarse, pero Kurama retrocedía –"¿Te sientes bien?"-

-"Se que no servirá que te lo diga ahora, pero te amor, te amo mas que nada en mi vida"- confesaba a la ves que todo se volvía oscuro, solo quedaba Hiei y el allí

-"¿Por qué me dices eso?"- Pregunto inexpresivo

-"Por que voy a cometer una atrocidad"- dijo mirándose sus manos, las cuales estaban todas ensangrentadas

-"Si me amaras de verdad, no lo harías"- respondió Hiei sabiendo que pasaría

-"…"- se quedo sin palabras

-"Dejaste de hablar, tu oportunidad desapareció"- dijo la extraña voz mientras Hiei desaparecía y se quedaba solo –"Tu destino es vivir en la soledad" dijo la voz antes de que Kurama despertara sentado en el suelo apoyado en el tronco de un árbol

-"Hiei"- grito despertando agitado

-"¿Shuichi?"- preguntó Youko

-"¿Dónde esta Hiei?"- pregunto entre lagrimas

-"Vamos Shuichi, no seas payaso, hace muchos años que no lo vemos"- decía Youko mientras Shuichi examinaba el árbol en el que despertó

-"No fue un simple sueño"- dijo Shuichi –"Es el mismo árbol"- pensó

-"Shuichi"- trató de llamar la atención Youko, pero Shuichi estaba demasiado preocupado para tomarlo en cuenta…

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Por qué tuvimos que regresar tan pronto?"- se quejo Youko

-"Necesito escribir"- explico Shuichi sentado frente a su maquina de escribir –"Recordé todo lo que hice ese maldito día"- acerco sus manos a la maquina con temor

-"Teranquilo Shuichi"- dijo tratando de calmar el corazón de Shuichi, las lagrimas salían sin control –"Es difícil, lo se, pero es necesario"-

"…_Ese día Hiei, fue por mi, me despertó tiernamente y yo desperté muy feliz al verlo, me dijo que venia por mi para irnos al Makai, yo me fui a vestir, sin saber lo que me esperaba, lo único que me avisaba de aquel desenlace era un mal presentimiento que tenía pero que no venció mis ganas de salir con Hiei aquel día, prepare un rico desayuno para los dos, ya que había tiempo de sobra, Hiei había venido muy temprano por mi ya que yo me encontraba solo en mi casa, mi mama había salido de viaje acompañada por Akai…"_

Se alejo de la maquina un momento, Shuichi necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y recuerdos para poder seguir escribiendo

-"Ten valor"- dijo Youko –"No es tan difícil"-

-"Ja"- rió Shuichi molesto con Youko –"Cállate de una ves, ahora recuerdo todo, y no se como tienes el descaro de venir, tu mataste todo lo que yo quería hasta mataste el amor que Hiei sentía por mi, te odio"- dijo Shuichi intranquilo

-"Shuichi"- dijo con tristeza

-"Vete, no me hables"- sacudió su cabeza para que Youko se fuera y así fue

"…_Lo primero que hicimos en el Makai fue ir a conocer una gran oasis que poco conocían, yo era una de esas personas, Hiei decía que lo conocía desde pequeño pero yo aunque pase muchas veces por ahí nunca lo había notado, Hiei se refresco un poco y me hubiera gustado acompañarlo, pero hace poco tiempo había pescado un gran resfriado y estaba sanando ya y no quería volver a enfermar, por eso opte solo por observarlo, pero pronto Hiei se aburrió de bañarse solo y prefirió cambiar de actividad, nos quedamos allí un rato, observando la cascada que se encontraba allí y así el sueño nos ganó y nos dormimos, una hora después mas o menos me desperté exaltado por un sueño y me encontré con Hiei observándome dulcemente y como el quería disfrutar ese día, no dudo en ponerme de pie y hacerme caminar en el mismo instante en que abrí mis ojos, esta vez quería ir a recorrer una pequeña ciudad cerca de allí, yo no la conocía, pero me había perdido unas la de las siente maravillas, era un lugar precioso…"_

"…"- suspiró Kurama tomando un pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas –"No puedo odiar a alguien si al final fui yo el culpable de todo, fui yo el que odie, Youko solo adelanto lo inevitable"- dijo en forma de disculpa hacia Youko

"…_Esas maravillas dejaron de gustarme cuando vi algo que nunca pensé ver… Yomi… ese maldito infeliz, como yo le llamaba estaba paseándose muy lejos de la Linea Astral, la duda reino a Hiei y la ira a mi, quería una explicación, ¿Por que el estaba libre? ¿Tanto trabajo para nada? Hora tras hora buscando al culpable, pero que mas Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban a cargo de el y lo dejaron libre, ellos tendrían que contestar mis preguntas, dije en un mar de confusión, Hiei trato de calmarme, pero solo lo hice a un lado y me fui siendo aquella la ultima ves que le viera, yo lo único que pensaba era por que el estaba libre siendo el culpable y Hiei que costo tanto sacarlo y era inocente, esto era injusto y no permitiría que me pasaran a llevar, muy rey de un reino sería Yomi pero debía cumplir con la sentencia que le dieron, yo mismo la oí y me pareció correcta, algo andaba mal, decía una ves mas cegado por el odio, pero esta ves ya era demasiado, mi cuerpo empezó a trasformarse, comencé a brillar y en unos minutos era Youko el que iba a paso apresurado hacia el Reikai, seguido de lejos por Hiei, demasiado lejos…"_

-"Maldición"- grito Kurama enfadado por no haberse dado cuenta de las cosas –"Maldito odio, maldito día, maldito yo… me odio"- volvieron las lagrimas

"…_Entre prácticamente pateando la puerta de la oficina de Koenma, y por esas casualidades estaba ese dos detectives, necesito hablar con ustedes tres, dije muy enfadado, aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, ellos me miraron extrañado y a la vez asustados, sobre todo Yusuke, yo le pregunte que le pasaba, el respondió que nada y yo le dije, El que nada hace, nada teme y luego me dirigí a Koenma y le pregunte ¿Por qué? Y el supo de inmediato que pasaba, trato de explicarme pero lo calle, los regañe muchísimo, ellos solo escuchaban atentos, y de vez en cuando pedían la palabra pero yo no se las daba y cuando por fin les pregunte por que Yomi estaba en libertad, ninguno fue capaz de decirme, solo el próximo invitado que entraba al juego, Yomi; el sintió mi furia en la ciudad y me siguió y allí estaba, me respondió que como el era el rey de una parte del Makai lo habían dejado en libertad, me pareció muy injustos y herví en rabia, saqué una de mis plantas y la puse para que nadie mas pudiera hablar, en una de los tantos errores que cometieron los detectives, confesaron que fue Akai el que ayudo a Yomi a salir de aquel lugar… eso me mato…"_

Se levanto de se su silla sin previo aviso, se quito la chaqueta que aún conservaba por apresurarse a escribir en su maquina y se dirigió a su habitación lanzándose exhausto en su cama, durmiéndose instantáneamente, estaba muy agotado por la caminata que le dio Youko por el Makai y también estaba agotado sicológicamente por todos los recuerdos que habían llegado a el, aquella tarde

"…_Lo primero que hice, fue dormirlos, los tenia encerrados en la oficina de Koenma, no tenían a donde ir, poco a poco se durmieron, mucho rogaron para que acabara con esto, pero yo solo desviaba la mirada cuando ellos me hablaban, esa era lo que quedaba de Shuichi lo que hacia que hiciera eso, pero no di un paso atrás a mis planes, en poco tiempos todos dormían, pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco, no sabía que hacer con ellos dormidos, ya era inevitable que mi mente no pensara en matarlos, el problema era como, tenía una serie de formas, pero no sabía cual era la mejor, hasta que me decidí por una..."_

Pocas horas mas tarde de haber caído exhausto en su cama ya se encontraba frente a su escritorio, frente a su maquina con una taza de té junto a el, no tenía que trabajar durante toda la semana y eso lo alegra, obviamente que en su margen de felicidad, el cual era casi nulo

-"Youko"- llamo Shuichi con una clara intención, pero el Youko aun estaba enfadado y no respondía –"Vamos Youko, se que me equivoque y por eso me quería disculpar"-

-"Yo también lo siento, Shuichi"- dijo con sinceridad

-"Últimamente no he estado pensando con la cabeza"- rió dando un sorbo a su taza con té

-"¿Piensas terminar eso dentro de esta semana?"- pregunto Youko refiriéndose a mi historia

-"Ojalá pueda"- miró la hora –"Pero no creo, tengo trabajo pendiente y necesito descansar"-

-"¿Mucho trabajo?"- pregunto Youko

-"Demasiado"- apunto sin mirar una pila de papeles

-"¿Por qué te hace trabajar tanto tu jefe?"-

-"No es solo a mi, de por si donde yo trabajo siempre hay mucho que hacer"- explicó

-"Pero… el trabajo no va con lo que tu estudiaste"-

-"Quizá la primera no, ya que sabía que no podría vivir de eso, pero siempre quise estudiar eso, ya pasado todo el incidente volví a estudiar, y al terminar mis estudios di con ese trabajo"-

-"De todas formas pienso que no va con lo que estudiaste"-

-"A veces hay que conformarse con lo que tiene, sea bueno malo"- dio un largo suspiro y apoyo cu cabeza en la maquina haciendo que se teclearan un montón de letras en la hoja

-"¿Shuichi?"- se preocupo Youko

-"Estoy cansado, déjame"- pidió Shuichi

"…_Los deje allí encerrados a los cuatro junto con mis hermosas plantas, una de ella, la mas mortal, cada minuto vertía un gas venenoso en toda la habitación, pero como yo era bueno, les deje la planta que les curaría, obviamente no sabían que parea eso servía y la destruyeron junto con la otra creyendo que esa era la culpable de que se estuvieran envenenando, tampoco podían escaparse por las ventanas, por que yo las había bloqueado y ninguno tenia sus poderes, el gas les impedía utilizarlos y por supuesto revisé minuciosamente a Koenma y a Yomi para asegurarme que no pudieran escapar gracias a ellos. Mientras ellos morían lentamente, yo no me podía quitar de la cabeza a Akai, me lo imaginaba ayudando a Yomi a salir y me daba asco y un escalofrío me recorría, después de que todo acabo entendí porque tal escalofrío, pero en aquel momento ni lo imaginé, cuando decidí entrara a verlos Botan apareció, se dirigía a la oficina de Koenma, trate de detenerla por todos los medio, pero insistía en entrar, sentía ruidos extraños, los cuales eran causados por mis plantas al regenerarse, probablemente las estaban tratando de quitar de la puerta, hasta que no me contuve y la lancé gritándole toda la verdad y le recalque que si le comentaba a alguien esto o intentaba salvarlos ella misma, compartiría la misma suerte que ellos y se largo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras ellos terminaban de morir, en ese momento, trate de volver a mi forma Shuichi, no quería que eso pasara, eran mi únicos amigos los que estaban allí o la gran mayoría, pero Youko no me permitía volver, me decía que eso era lo que yo quería y solo me hacia un favor, una vez que el ruido ceso, Youko posó su mano en la manilla de la puerta y al instante las miles de planteas que tapaban la puerta se hicieron a un lado dejando la pasada libre para que Youko pudiera entrara sin problemas, cuando Youko entró, Botan se acurruco en el brazo derecho de Youko entrado atrás de el. La escena que se podía apreciar era espeluznante, aquella escena hizo que Botan se cubriera los ojos con el brazo de Youko, estaban todos muertos, pero estaban… secos, una de sus plantas les chupo la sangre, a Botan no le hizo mucha gracias, al contrario que Youko, el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción, era una sonrisa sádica…"_

-"Lo siento"- dijo Youko, pero Shuichi no le respondió

-"Sabes… aunque pareciera que estoy llegando al final de esta historia, siento que apenas empieza"- sonrió

-"Me gusta que tengas ese optimismo"- soltó Youko

-"¿Crees que algún día recupere mi vida normal?"- pregunto Shuichi

-"Las oportunidades en la vida las tienes una vez en la vida, y si no las aprovechas ya no tienen vuelta atrás"- dijo con pena Youko ya que el era el culpable de que Shuichi viviera en un infierno

-"Lo que mas me duele es no tener a Hiei a mi lado"- agachó la cabeza –"Nunca mas supe de el, ¿Tan enojado estará conmigo?"-

-"Algo tiene que haber pasado, Shuichi, ni siquiera te busco para pedirte una explicación, solo se quedo con lo que le dijeron"-

-"Yo lo quiero, lo amor, y se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás, no lo puedo cambiar, y aunque pudiera, no se si lo cambiaria, ahora no siento paz, pero tampoco siento ese odio insaciable que es el que sentiría si ellos no estuvieran muertos"-

-"Pero Hiei te hubiera ayudado a superar esto en este tiempo"- comentó Youko

-"Mi odio no lo iba a quitar el tiempo y tampoco Hiei, solo la muerte y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie"- le recordó ya que ese odio fue el que cegó a Youko para que hiciera lo que hizo

-"¿Por qué no lo buscas?"- consulto Youko

-"Si el no quiere estar conmigo, no le voy a rogar, entiende que son casi diez años, si el amor que siento por el fuera mutuo tendría noticias de el, ¿No crees?"-

-"Lo se, pero no debes ser tan orgulloso, a veces el orgullo hay que echárselo al hombro"- dijo Youko mientras Shuichi se levantaba a abrir la puerta, ya que la habían tocado –"¿Esperaba a alguien?"- pregunto curioso

-"No exactamente, espero algo"- sonrió abriendo, al otro lado de la puerta había un repartidor de alguna tienda, traía una caja largo, era obvio lo que portaba la caja, era un árbol navideño, la caja traía un dibujo de el, por ello era notorio

-"Buenos días… ¿Señor Minamino?"- dijo revisando un papel que traía en su otra mano

-"Así es"- sonrió

-"Tengo un paquete para usted"- le entrego el árbol –"Siento mucho la tardanza"- se disculpó ya que el árbol debió llegar hace bastantes horas atrás

-"Pierda cuidado, de todas formas yo acabo de llegar"- tomó la caja

-"Que alivio"- suspiró –"Antes de irme, debe firmar aquí"- le entregó el papel a Kurama, que traía una madera para afirmarse

-"Un segundo"- pidió Kurama mientras firmaba –"Listo"- le entregó la hoja y se fue el tipo

-"Que bien que llego"- dijo Shuichi cerrando la puerta

-"Oye…"- dijo Youko con una voz rara

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó extrañado Shuichi

-"¿Visite como te miró ese tipo?"- dijo picadamente

-"Youko, no digas tonteras"- resopló abriendo la caja –"No estoy para tonteras como esa"- lo regaño

-"Calma"- rió Youko

La Navidad se acercaba y Kurama no quería quedarse sin un pequeño árbol navideño en su hogar, por ello compro uno, para poder instalarlo en su casa, la Navidad se había convertido en un día muy importante para él, mas importante que su cumpleaños o de cualquier otro día, ya que nunca paso una navidad solo hasta aquel incidente, la navidad siempre la paso con su madre, o con sus amigos o hasta con Hiei, pero nunca solo, por eso siempre los recordaba a todos en Navidad, por eso se hizo tan importante y aunque ahora la navidad la pasaba solo, nunca le falta a alguien que le envié un regalo, por ejemplo algunos conocidos del trabajo, siempre lo saludan, ya que conocían la historia de Kurama, no la verdadera obviamente, si no una historia que tuvo que inventar para explicar el por que de sus soledad y alejamiento de la sociedad, no era una historia muy feliz, era mas bien macabra, por eso el piensa que solo le saludan por pena, por eso no los puede ver como amigos, el ya no se atreve a decir esa palabra

-"No recuerdo donde deje los adornos"- dijo Shuichi paseándose por toda la casa

-"¿No se habrán perdido con el cambio junto con el árbol?"-

-"No seas tonto, es imposible, son como una reliquia"- susurró

-"Por favor, entonces deben estar por allí"- dijo a la vez que Shuichi sacaba una caja de un compartimiento que estaba en la pared

-"Sabía que las tenía"- sonrió triunfante –"Pero esto lo haré luego"- cambio radicalmente su cara a la de nostalgia –"Prefiero escribir un poco mas, antes de disfrutar"- dejo a un lado la caja y se fue a la maquina nuevamente

-"Ojalá fuera un sueño, todo esto"- suspiró Youko

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Holis! Por fin termine un nuevo capitulo, como llegaron tantos reviews me apresure a continuar, pero tengo el PC un poco malo me tarde un poco, espero me tengan paciencia, pero no dejare de publicar, no se preocupen n-n, ahora los reviews!

**Los reviews...**

_Hermione-Gr-P: Hola Marcelita xD (Ya vi tu perfil, y lo odias) Gracias por tu reviews, necesitaba apoyo moral, y espero que te vaya bien en tu "Cita" o como quieras decirle, y NO ME DIGAS DOMY! Dime Saku non bien? Espero que siga eso de que escribo bien -.- y ojalá que eso que dices se cumpla, serían mis dos sueños en uno, lo malo que en el libro escribiría puras tonteras, yo solo escribo para servirle a Kurama y Hiei -… Bien no te quito más tiempo, te espero, nos vemos, si es que nos vemos de nuevo en el colegio T.T… aioz! Y Gracias!_

_SenKo-Kun: Wiiii! Me recordaste nonU… muchas gracias por tu reviews, y bueno tu historia es comprensible además se notaba que tenias que irte ese día, gracias otra ves por tu reviews y aquí esta la continuación, para solucionar todas tus dudas n-n… aioz!_

_Hiyu de Jaganshi: Wiiii! Te gusto mi capitulo, me emociono mucho el reviews, muchísimas gracias y espero solucionar tus dudas por fin -.-U y gracias por tu apoyo moral, espero tu reviews y espero que sea con un me encanto tu fic no con un no me gusto -.- ok? Bien, cuídate, aioz!_

_Maggie.d: Hola! **obra maravillosa?**_ _De verdad crees que es un obra maravillosa - _(Saku se _desmaya) Arigato! Muchas gracias y entiendo lo de tu maquina non Lo bueno es que ya se arreglo el problema y aquí esta le próximo capitulo Adiós!_

_Emina:(Saku Tose) Hola! n-n Gracias por tus reviews, son muchos, eres muy tierna al decir que soy tu autora favorita, pero no mientas yo no puedo ser la favorita de nadie -.-… y quizá leíste mis fic por que no tenias nada mas que hacer xD… no en realidad agradezco que digas todo eso, de verdad muchas gracias, y eso de los reviews, me basta que me deje gente con interés como tu, aunque sea uno, me basta y me sobra, no te miento que me encanta leer reviews, pero si no los tengo, que mas da la vida no se acaba o si? Y bueno, quizás nos veamos en otro fic xD… adiós, gracias por tu reviews, Ja ne!_

_Yukina Jaganshi: Hola amiguis! Como tas? Gracias por tu reviews, pero ahora que lo leo, como fue que te dije que lo iba a continuar? No me acuerdo .-. Bueno hay nos vemos, muchas gracias por el reviews, y ve al colegio no seas floja nonU, Bye!_

_Setsuka sakurzukamori: Hola Ninia… Wiiii! Me dejaste un reviews, gracias por hacerlo y ojalá cumplas lo que dijiste sobre los reviews -, me harías muy feliz y puedo decirte que en comparación a como estaba la ultima ves que hablamos, ahoritas estoy mucho mejor n.n y Subaru, estas equivocado, yo la extrañe mucho ¬¬… y lo mismo va para ti Fumma, además todavía estoy molesta contigo (Fumma)… Bueno muchas gracias y ojalá te vaya bien en tus exámenes n.n Aioz! _

_Feña: Hola manita n.n gracias por tu reviews, nunca pensé que me dejarías uno o.o… miles de gracias y gracias por lo de buena escritora, e imaginación, son una de las pocas cosas de las cuales estoy orgullosa n.n… tu entiendes verdad? Gracias por tu apoyo, manita, nos vemos, Bye!_

_Haruka-Jaganshi: Hola! Gracias por tu reviews, no llores, no están todos muertos, Kurama no lo esta, Youko tampoco xD, lo siento, espérate a ver este capitulo y sabrás n.n, Adiós!_

_Rockergirl-sk: Muchísimas gracias por tu reviews n.n, alcancé justito a meterlo en el fic, todas las preguntas que me hiciste debes respondértelas tu misma a lo que leas mi fic n.n Bueno no te quieto mas tiempo y a leer… adiós!_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


	8. Navidad

_Wiii! La navidad xD… Navidad… Navidad… Dulce Navidad!... este capitulo esta dedicado a la navidad… mas que nada a los recuerdos de Kurama en sus antigua Navidad y tal ves, solo tal ves allá un invitado sorpresa en este capitulo… será una sorpresa! Sehh! Me encantan las sorpresa!_

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a kamui… y si esta muy ocupado con Fuma, se que mi amiguis Setsuka le dirá que este capitulo es para el n-n… y también es para una segunda pero no menos importante personita, es para ti también Subaru n-n, disfrútenlo y no pelen tanto_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo VIII: "Navidad"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Ahí no"- dijo Youko

-"Vamos, esta es la última pieza y no te gusta en ningún sitio, simplemente elige uno"- se quejo Shuichi

-"¿Puedes no ponerla?"- preguntó curioso

-"Me colmaste"- colocó la pieza en cualquier parte y tomo una caja para guardarla

-"Ya se…"- rió Youko

-"Si, ¿Dónde?"- se volteó Shuichi a ver el árbol de navidad

-"Justo donde tu lo pusiste"- se burlo

-"No estoy para bromas"- guardo la caja de donde mi la había sacado días anteriores –"Además justo se te ocurre aparecer cuando estoy adornando el árbol, no te habías aparecido en días y justo vienes hoy"-

-"Te faltan las luces"- lo ignoro el Kitsune

-"Es cierto"- tomó una hilera de luces de todos colores que están junto al árbol en un sillón y silenciosamente la empezó a colocar alrededor del árbol

-"Así esta mejor"- reconoció Youko –"Enciende las luces"- exigió una ves que Shuichi terminara

-"Bien"- enchufo el interruptor encendiendo las luces del árbol navideño

-"Hiciste un buen trabajo"- felicito Youko al exhausto Shuichi que yacía tirado en el sillón contemplando las luces

-"Mañana es noche buena"- suspiró medio dormido

-"Apaga las luces antes de dormirte"- dijo y Shuichi se levanto apagar las luces del árbol y las demás y luego fue a su habitación

-"Estoy tan cansado"- se recostó en la cama

-"Fue un largo día"- recordó Youko, pero Shuichi ya estaba dormido

"…_Todos los veinticincos de Diciembre por la mañana era inevitable despertar por la dulce voz de Shiori, mi madre, la cual año tras año me despertaba con su calida voz susurrándome "Ya es navidad" y regalándome un hermosa sonrisa que solo ese día tenia un significado especial, las última navidades también era sagrado encontrarme con Akai a la salida de mi habitación el cual apuntaba escaleras abajo, para que bajar a abrir regalos, al parecer Shiori pensaba que aún era un niño ansioso por abrir regalos, bueno tal ves la edad había cambiado pero las ansias de ver que había bajo el árbol era una sensación demasiada extraña como para acabarse de una navidad a otra, por lo que bajaba apresurado abrirlos… la última navidad cuando baje, estaba el regalo mas lindo que yo quería, estaba Hiei esperándome allí, con su abrió bien puesto por el frió y con una taza con te entre la manos, en ese momento sentí tanta felicidad que salte sobre el para besarlo haciendo que su taza de te saltara muy lejos… esa navidad fue increíble…"_

Ding Dong (N/A: Sin comentarios)

-"¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?"- se levanto de la cama un Shuichi muerto de sueño

-"Shuichi…"- dijo Youko –"Son las once de la mañana"-

-"Rayos"- se puso una bata y se dirigió hacia la puerta –"Es tardísimo"- abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie, solo el aire

-"Es raro, yo sentí el timbre"- dijo Youko

-"Yo también"- bostezó Shuichi cerrando la puerta

-"¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?"- curioseó Youko

-"Nada en especial, pensaba escribir todo el día y acostarme temprano"- dijo conciente de que aquella noche era noche buena

-"¿Enserio?"- se quedó boquiabierto Youko –"Entonces… ¿Para que hiciste el árbol de navidad?"-

-"Ya no tengo ganas de celebrar nada"- recordó el sueño que tuvo anoche

-"Vamos, Shuichi, deja de hundirte mas en la tristeza, es hora de salir de allí, se que hoy pasara algo muy bueno"-

-"Ojala, pero de todas formas no celebrare la navidad"- sentenció

-"Aburrido"- murmuró Youko mientras Shuichi iba a darse un baño

"…_La penúltima navidad en familia que tuve, la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… la comida de la noche buena estuvo deliciosa, fue un rico pavo el que cocino Shiori acompañado con ensaladas surtidas… fue exquisito y por si fuera poco, la pase con todos mis amigos, hasta Koenma se dio su tiempo de ir, Hiei también acepto y eso fue lo que mas me agrado a mi, Hiei no me quito la vista de encima toda la noche y eso hizo que me pusiera algo nervioso pero no hizo que dejara de divertirme con los demás… la noche paso rápido y el cansancio me gano temprano, lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche, es que todos estaban conversando sentados en los sillones, de allí ya no recuerdo nada, hasta que desperté en mi cama el veinticinco, en navidad, pero no estaba solo, yo ocupaba un rincón de mi cama, mientras Hiei ocupaba el otro extremo, estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera de esta, aún traía la ropa del día anterior al contrario de mi que me encontraba con pijama, y estaba apenas tapado, como vi que era temprano aún como para levantarse tape mejor a Hiei y me acurruque en su pecho hasta que el sueño volvió a mi…"_

-"Que lindo"- se burló Youko

-"Ja ja ja"- rió con sarcasmo Shuichi

Ring-Ring (N/A: xD)

-"Teléfono"- dijo Youko

-"Ya lo se, no es necesario que me lo digas"- se levanto de la silla y se fue al living, donde estaba el teléfono –"¿Bueno?"- levanto el teléfono, pero nadie contesto y luego cortaron

-"¿Quién eras?"- pregunto Youko

-"No contestaron"- dijo Shuichi mirando al teléfono –"Bueno, si es importante, volverán a llamar"- desvió la vista y se fue a la maquina otra ves

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto a Shuichi el cual parecía estar en un transe

-"Nada"- dijo pensativo –"Solo recordaba"-

-"Ah…"- soltó sin mayor interés –"Oye, mira la hora que es"-

-"¿Qué tiene la hora?"- miro su reloj, las 7:05 PM

-"Ya es tarde"-

-"Es temprano aún para escribir"-

-"No me refiero a escribir, debes cocinar algo delicioso para esta noche"- dijo Youko

-"No tengo hambre"- dijo Shuichi

-"Pero luego si tendrás"- respondió

-"Bueno hay me haré algo para comer"- leyó sus últimas líneas en su maquina

-"Baka"- dijo Youko molesto

"…_Como muchas otras Navidades, Shiori no quedo ausente, horas mas tarde de haber notado a Hiei en mi cama, Shiori entro a despertarnos, estaba ansiosa por que despertara, al principio no entendía la razón, una ves abiertos los regalos si la comprendía, Shiori me había regalado la maquina de escribir, con la cual ahora escribo, la quería hace mucho tiempo, y en ningún momento sospeche que Shiori me la diera, era de color negra con las teclas de igual color y las letras en blanco brillante, estaba realmente contento, desde ese mismo día ya estaba escribiendo, y era algo peculiar, tenia muchas formas de escribir pero yo quería escribir en maquina, quizá era un pequeño capricho, pero al fina fue cumplido…"_

-"Se ve rico"- comento Youko refiriéndose al pavo que estaba preparando Shuichi

-"Callate"- dijo molesto, no quería hacerlo, pero Youko insistió tanto, que ni siquiera le dejaba escribir

-"Aunque creo que estas preparando muy poco"- dijo Youko

-"Soy solo yo"- dijo enfadado

-"Buen punto"- guardo silencio Youko

-"Hace nueve años que tengo mi maquina de escribir, ¿Sabias?"- rompió el silencio Shuichi mirando por una pequeña ventana en un extremo de la cocina encargada de entregar luz a esta

-"No me había molestado en contar los años"- dijo Youko –"¿Esa fue la penúltima Navidad cierto?"-

-"Si, y una de las mejores te diré"- sonrió

"…_Que mas podía pedir, Hiei estaba conmigo, tenia a toda mi familia y tenia lo que yo mas quería, mi nueva maquina, ese año los regalos de mi familia habían sido muy bien recibidos, Akai le había regalo a mi padre un abrigo negro hermoso, yo por mi parte le regale una fuente de agua, hace mucho tiempo que quería una y yo le regale una aunque era algo grande, por lo que ella sabia esas fuentes relajaban a la gente y ella con tanto trabajo necesitaba una, por eso quería una, por otro lado, Shiori le regalo a Akai una maleta verde musgo a Akai, ya que el siempre tenia que estar viajando y su maleta estaba destartalada, con suerte tenia el broche bueno, yo por mi parte le regale un libro muy interesante que yo había leído y estaba seguro de que le gustaría, si incluso se lo había comentado y le pareció bueno…"_

-"Tienes varios regalos este año"- dijo Youko al momento en que Shuichi observaba el árbol con varios paquetes a su alrededor

-"No me importa ninguno"- bostezó

-"Shuichi"- llamo

-"¿Qué?"- respondió de mala gana

-"Ve a ver los regalos"-

-"No, mas tarde"- se estiró –"Estoy cansado"- se dirigió a la cocina a ver la comida

-"¿Ya vamos a comer?"- preguntó –"¿Habrá quedado rica nuestra comida?"-

-"Vamos arando dijo la mosca"- dijo Shuichi molesto –"Fui yo quien cocino"-

-"Esta bien, lo siento"- rió

-"Esta listo"- miró el pavo en el horno –"Pero comeré mas tarde"- dejo todo como estaba

-"Estas hecho un lío"- dijo entre risas

-"Ire a ver los regalos"- se encamino al living

-"Mantengo lo que digo"- dijo Youko mientras Shuichi se ponía en cuclillas frente a los regalos y tomo uno entre sus manos

-"Quiero decirte algo Youko, antes de abrir los regalos"-

-"Te escucho"- se quedo callado

-"Aunque paliemos tanto, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, eres la única persona en la que confió, y me gustaría que estuvieras fuera de mi mente, que fuéramos dos personas diferentes…"- rió –"Así la gente no me tomaría por un egocéntrico"-

-"Pero te tomarían por gay"- rió

-"Jajajaja, cierto"- sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo

-"Abre los regalos de una ves"- propuso Youko

"…_Las dos navidades anteriores fueron las dos mejores de mi vida, que yo recuerde, eran en familia, linda, con detalles, las próximas que viví, no fueron tan así, la primera navidad que pase después de aquel horrible hecho, me la pase encerrado en mi pieza en un rincón aún sin creer lo que había hecho, eso fue casi un mes después del incidente, no quería nada con nadie, ni siquiera a Youko quería ver, la próxima no fue tan lejana a una verdadera navidad, pero tampoco fue igual, ni siquiera me moleste en armar algún árbol, de mi trabajo me llegaron muchos regalos que no abrí, hasta la próxima Navidad, la cual fue mas acercada a las Navidades pasadas, la diferencia es que seguía solo, pero Youko me había convencido de hacer un árbol así que lo hice y comí una comida normal, como todos los días, y las próximas todas fueron así, algunas mas tristes que otras, pero ninguna salía de ese margen y entraban al margen de felicidad…"_

-"¿Por qué te tardas tanto en abrir los regalos?"- pregunto ansioso Youko –"¿No tienes hambre que no te das prisa?"-

-"No tengo hambre Youko"- tomo su segundo regalo –"Un libro"- dijo curioso sacando del papel

"…_Gracias Hiei, fue lo que respondí la penúltima Navidad feliz que tuve, se había tomado la molestia a de comprarme un regalo, era un libro, el cual hace mucho tiempo quería, había hablado mucho de el con Hiei, por eso me lo regalo, le agradecí con miles de abrazos y besos, de verdad era mi mejor Navidad, por mi lado me había costado encontrar un regalo y no lo encontré tampoco, pero le di mucho helado ese día a Hiei y el parecía contento y también quede de salir con el al centro para que viera algo para regalárselo y el acepto, aunque cuando salimos días mas tarde lo único que me pedía era helado y aunque se lo di no me parecía suficiente así que por el frió que hacia le compre otro abrió, era igual pero quería cambiárselo ya que el suyo, estaba bastante gastado…"_

-"Extraño aquellas navidades"- derramo una lágrimas Shuichi y a la ves se aferraba al libro que le habían regalado

-"No llores"- le consoló una voz que al principio creyó que era Youko, pero reconoció esa voz de otra persona –"Ya no tienes que hacerlo mas"- dijo la voz a la ves que un regalito aparecía cerca de su hombro derecho

-"Hiei"- dijo Shuichi casi en shock soltándose

-"…"- sonrió sin decir nada

-"Tu"- dijo Youko sorprendido –"¿Qué hace aquí?"-

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- reacciono a las palabras de Youko

-"Te traje un regalo"- se lo entrego

-"Hiei"- se puso a llorar y se lanzo a sus brazos –"¿Qué paso?"- lloraba incontrolablemente –"¿Por qué?"- se aferro con fuerza

-"No es el momento"- le susurró mientras se sentaba con Kurama al lado suyo –"No quiero que llores"- lo alejo de el para secar las lagrimas –"Ya vendrá el momento de las explicaciones"- dijo con pena –"¿Bien?"- pregunto mientras Shuichi trataba de calmar las lagrimas aún abrazado a Hiei

-"Te extrañe mucho"- cerro sus ojos –"Hueles rico"- sonrió por el comentario igual que Hiei

"_...Después de las compras, nos fuimos a casa, Hiei de verdad había quedado maravillado con su abrigo nuevo, le había gustado mucho y a mi me agradaba verlo con esa sonrisa que solo a mi me dejaba ver, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, cuando ya estuvimos a punto de llegar a casa, un mensajero de Mukuro fue por el, tenia trabajo por hacer Hiei, yo odiaba cuando se iba así como así, pero el siempre lograba que yo me quedara sonriéndole mientras se iba, por eso optaba por no decirle nada, le ahorra el tiempo, así que tuve que regresar solo a casa, el día se no había venido encima, ya era bastante tarde, Shiori nos esperaba a Hiei y a mi con una rica comida, pero se desilusiono al verme llegar solo a mi, le explique el porque Hiei no estaba y a regañadientes olvido el tema. Me acosté temprano ese día pensando que Hiei llegaría al otro día, pero no fue así, tardo tres días en volver y aunque no estaba realmente enfadado quise hacer pensar a Hiei que si lo estaba y le pedí miles de explicaciones hasta que me di cuenta que estaba algo triste por mi enfado y decidí decirle que en verdad no estaba enfadado para que no se sintiera mal..."_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_GOMEN! ToT GOMEN! Disculpen la tardanza, se que es algo tarde para este capitulo, juro que lo tenia de antes, pero no tuve tiempo para publicarlo y lamento que sea tan corto, tuve algunos problemitas u.ú Por favor no se enfaden conmigo ToT_

_Bien… llegó la hora de relajarse n-n… vamos a contestar reviews… si!_

_El día de hoy traje dos invitados que me ayudaran a contestar sus mensajes… a Kurama! n-n y a mi Inner… empecemos_

**Los reviews...**

_Sayume:_

_Saku: Konnichiwa Sayume! Muchas gracias por tu reviews Inner: Algo tarde -.¬ Kurama: Lo que importa es que dejo uno Saku: Tiene razón Kurama… Sayume, no sabes cuan feliz me haces al decir que te gusta como escribo… a mi me encanta hacerlo y espero algún día ser algo mas que escritora de fanfics… n-n Inner: Así como vas… Saku: ¬¬… oye… te tengo una pregunta Sayume… Eres masoquista o que? Kurama: Si… en tu reviews sale… me encanta el sufrimientos de las personas… no hay duda Inner: Pero Saku, tu eres peor, ella dice que le gusta, tu lo escribes, píenselo Saku: Y? yo admito que soy masoquista… muajajajajaja xD… ya bien, miles de gracias por tu reviews y preocuparé no traer a Inner para la próxima, Gomen! _

_Emina:_

_Saku: Hi! Emina… gracias por tus reviews, te lo agradezco de corazón Inner: Yo no comentare nada… en este reviews Kurama: Hola Emina-Chan n-n… Te gusto que allá matado a todas esas personas? TT… no te importa que yo sufra? Saku: Calma Kura-Chan n-nU… Bueno, Emina, te aviso que efectivamente Akai muere… y de una forma no muy linda -… jajajaja… es mi hobbie matar gente xD… Kurama: Mejor me cuido Se aleja unos pasos Saku: A ti nunca te haré daño n-n Kurama: Ya me mataste una ves ¬¬ Saku: n-n cierto… Bueno gracias de nuevo por tu reviews y no agradezcas el que responda tu reviews… me encanta hacerlo, por que me encanta recibirlos Kurama: Gracias a ti por tu tiempo Saku: Bye!_

_Senko-Kun:_

_Saku: Hola Senko n-n Kurama: Hola Saku: Gracias por tu reviews y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo… Kurama: Me tienes pena TT… gracias por tu compasión… Te gusta que mate gente? O.o… a mi no me gusta -.- Saku: jajajaja… Y acostúmbrate, por que todavía falta una -… Bueno ya me voy, cuídate si? Espero tu próximo reviews Kurama: Ja ne!_

_Katsuy:_

_Saku: Hola! n-n Inner: Hola Saku: Puxa, como no vas a entender… tienes que entender TT… Inner: Ves… encontramos a alguien que no entiende tus garabatos xD Saku: No son garabatos… se llaman Fanfics Inner: No le puedes llamar fanfics a estos, además ella no entiende Saku: Son solo detalles… yo te explico Katsuy… o quizás te quedara claro con este capitulo, si te quedo claro con este capitulo, me avisas o si no en el próximo capitulo te explico n-n Inner: Próximo? Que tu no te aburres? Saku: No, no me aburro y no me voy a aburrir nunca Inner: Como quieras Saku: Bueno te dejo, recuerda si no entendiste con este capitulo, me avisas ya? Inner: Adiós Katsuy Saku: Aioz_

_Setsuka Sakurazukamori_

_Saku: Hola amiguis n-n que sorpresa verte aquí No mentira, siempre andas por aquí n-nU Inner: Hola… Kurama: Hola n-n Saku: Hoy día también vengo acompañada… aunque Inner es solo para rellanar por que Hiei no quiso venir Murmure esto último Inner: te escuche -.¬ Saku: n-n Gracias por tu reviews amiguis, tu sabes que me encanta leerlo, sobre todo cuando peleas con Fuma xD Inner: es lo único que te importa Saku: No! ¬¬… Bueno aunque Hiei ya no este enfadado con Fuma, no quiso venir Kurama: No le puedes decir que Hiei de verdad acepto la disculpa… Saku: Cállense!... Inner: Jajajajajaja… Hiei estaba dormido cuando Saku le pregunto si perdonaba a Fuma Kurama: Y Hiei gruño justo cuando Saku le hablo u.ú… lo siento Fuma, pero mejor dicho, el todavía no te ha perdonado Saku: Ese era un pequeño detalle que había olvidado -.- Inner: Que pequeño xD Saku: Ya esta, ya lo siento Fuma -.- ya me voy Inner: adiós Kurama: Ja ne!_

_Hiyu Kitsune_

_Saku: Konnichiwa -… gracias por tu reviews n-n Kurama: Hola… otra persona mas que me tiene pena TT… gracias… haber si esta monstruo cambia Saku: Di como quieras, pero después no me andes pidiendo disculpa al final del fic Kurama: falta mucho para eso Saku: Lo se xD… gracias por tu reviews Hiyu y si andas interesada en un Kurama te doy el mío . Kurama: Me vas a regalar TT Saku: Si sigues así si xD… Bien, ya me voy cuídate y gracias de nuevo Kurama: Adiós… y no le aceptes a Saku, de todas formas no me entregara Saku: Vamos nos! Lo tiró Kurama: voy… Adiós -.-_

_Si falto alguien, lo lamento mucho, no lo hice con malas intenciones, simplemente no los vi xP_

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-KyH_

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


	9. Un lindo recuerdo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo IX: "Un lindo recuerdo"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"_...Los días pasaban sin reparo después de que cometí la equivocación mas grande de mi vida, en un comienzo pensé que había sido suficiente para mi acabar con mis amigos y de una forma tan cruel... pero esa idea la tenía solo por que no me había topado con Akai... los minutos corrían y mi cuerpo se llenaba de paz y serenidad y obviamente con un cargo de conciencia mas grande que yo mismo..."_

-"¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?"- pensaba Kurama mientras se paseaba por el living buscando un indicio de lo que paso hace unos días fuera de verdad y no uno de sus tantos sueños –"Estoy seguro que no lo fue"- miraba mientras recordaba que esa noche, la noche de Navidad

-"Basta Shuichi"- pedía Youko –"Han pasado muchos días de la Navidad y no has encontrado indicio de que eso paso"-

-"Tampoco encuentro de que no paso eso"- respondía sin mucho interés –"Además ese es el único recuerdo que tengo de esa noche, haber estado con Hiei, haberlo visto aunque fuera solo un rato"- se sentó finalmente en uno de los sillones

-"Quizá si paso, pero tal ves el no quería que recordaras eso, quizá solo como un sueño, ya déjalo"- dijo sin mayor interesa

-"Claro que no lo dejo así"- se molesto acomodándose en el sillón ya que algo le impedía estar del todo cómodo es probable que Hiei me viniera a ver después de diez años y quiero una explicación"-

-"El no te pidió una explicación de lo que hicimos"- se refirió a su macabro acto

-"Nadie me dice que no la quería, tal ves no fue lo suficientemente valiente para pedírmela"- dio como ejemplo –"En cambio yo si quiero saber, con saber donde esta me conformo, con saber que esta bien"- se levanto y cogió el cojín del sillón donde estaba encontrándose con su viejo cuaderno –"¿Qué hace esto aquí?"- se sentó nuevamente, esta ves con el cuaderno en sus manos y se puso a hojearlo

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó preocupado por la cara de tristeza que invadió a Kurama

"_...Akai llegó... De un largo viaje que hasta yo mismo hubiera querido que no terminara jamás, quería protegerlo de mi, sabía que al verlo ya no podría hacer nada ni yo ni nadie para evitar lo que yo hice... Me encontraba en mi habitación ordenando mis ideas como me lo pidió Shiori para mantenerme distraído, sabía todo lo que había hecho y lo único que ella quería era que yo encontrara paz en mi mismo por muy difícil que fuera, ya que yo estaba lleno de sangre, mis manos, mi piedad, mis buenos sentimientos, todos arrasados de un día para otros, todo lo que me había costado construir en una vida lo destruí en segundos..."_

_**My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song**_

-"Falta una hoja"- observó Kurama lo que quedaba de la hoja donde solía estar la canción que le había escrito a Hiei, cuando su mayor sueño era ser escritor –"Aquí esta la prueba"- sonrió –"Hasta hace poco la canción si estaba y yo no recuerdo haberla sacado de aquí"-

-"Por fin se acabo todo esto"- suspiro Youko

-"También esta aquí el amuleto que Hiei me dio"- lo abrió con cuidado para encontrarse con las fotos que tanto le gustaban ver –"También esta esto"- sacó unas cuantas cartas, eran las cartas que les habían dado sus amigos cuando el partió de viaje

-"Quizá halla una respuesta de lo que tu nunca quisiste entender allí"- supuso Youko

-"..."- solo observaba con temor la cartas de un momento para otro un pedazo de papel doblado cayo de entremedio de las cartas –"¿Qué será?"- lo tomó dejando a un lado las cartas

-"Lee las cartas"- rogó Youko

-"Es la letra de Hiei"- observó atento sin leer nada

-"¿Qué dice?"- preguntó Youko

-"Esta en Ingles... pero me es fácil entenderlo"-

-"Que dice"- dijo con curiosidad Youko

"**There was a boy a very strange enchanted boy they say he wan dered very far very far o ver land and sea a litte shy and sad of oye but very wise was he and then one day a magic day he passed my way and whil was spoke of many things fools and kings this he said to me the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return"**

-"¿Y que significa todo eso?"- interrumpió los pensamientos de Kurama

-"Nada realmente importante"- se levanto del sillón guardando las cartas, el papel, collar, todo donde estaba

-"No hagas eso"- dijo Youko –"Son tus únicos recuerdos, lindos recuerdos"-

-"Me hacen recordar muchas cosas, me da mucha pena, por eso es mejor que estén allí"- hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo Youko

-"Tu problema es que vives de los recuerdos y eso esta mal, olvidas que solo son recuerdos y solo por eso tu vida no mejora, por que esperas que todo vuelva a ser como antes y tu mismo estas consiente de que eso no va a pasar pero te mientes a ti mismo, Shuichi abre los ojos de una ves"- grito Youko

_**It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind   
I hope you don't mind**_

-"Yo no hago eso"- respondió enojado –"Es solo que..."-

-"No esta mal que lo hagas, no tienes a nadie para que te ayude a sobrellevar todo esto"-

-"Yo fui el que se alejo de la gente"- se encamino a su escritorio –"Hoy si termino con todo esto"-

-"¿Vas a terminar hoy la historia?"-

-"No creo"- rió –"No puedo terminarla si aún no he vivido cosas que irán allí"-

-"¿Buscaras a Hiei?"- se ilusionó

-"No, y no me hables de el, mi cabeza se hace un mar de confusiones cuando esta en mi cabeza"-

"_...Aún con la advertencia de Shiori hacia Akai, el insistió en ir a saludarme, me sorprendí de mi mismo al no sentir ningún deseo de muerte, al contrario de lo que sentí cuando mate a los demás... le sonreí muy complacido por su llegada, platicamos bastante de todo lo que había hecho durante su viaje, fui el único que supo, no tuvo tiempo de contárselo a nadie mas... pronto se llegó al tema que yo evadía como pudiera, Akai no tenía idea de que yo estaba al tanto de que el había sacado a Yomi de la Línea Astral, de todas formas me lo confesó y se disculpo de corazón, todo parecía ir bien, yo me moví de mi puesto, necesitaba abrazar a alguien, y creí que en Akai sentiría ese calor, pero cuando estaba a centímetro de el, saqué una pequeña daga que hice de una espina y sin ninguna piedad se la enterré en el estomago..."_

_**That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

-"¿Tu hiciste eso?"- se sorprendió Youko, ya que esa ves el no había sido culpable de nada

-"No me digas nada"- agachó la cabeza –"Aunque tengo una duda"- dijo dudoso y esperanzado

-"¿Cuál?"-

"_...Sin creer lo que había hecho me aleje del cuerpo mientras se retorcía, Akai había dado un grito agudo cuando lo ataque que hizo que Shiori entrara corriendo empastándose por la escena, lo único que atine a decir entre sollozos fue un lo siento, recuerdo como ninguna otra cosa ese día la mirada que me dio Shiori, parecía que ella quería que me muriera en ese mismo momento, así que me levante de donde estaba, Shiori se asusto, pero no entendí por que, no sería capaz de lastimarla pero no la culpaba me debía tener considerado como un asesino no como un hijo y eso ayudo en que me escapara sin tanta pena, salí lentamente al pasillo de la casa y así como entre muchas veces a la casa, salí sin entrar nunca mas hasta estos día y creo que nunca mas lo haré..."_

-"Eso es penoso"- admitió Youko

-"No quiero tu lastima, por favor"- se reclinó en su silla –"Nunca supe si el se salvo o no"- rió –"Quizá esta vivo y nunca lo supe"-

-"Quizá no has hecho nada malo, quizá fui yo el único que asesine, tienes que enterarte"- animó Youko

-"No, aunque Akai no este muerto igual mis manos están llenas de sangre"- las miró por unos segundos

-"Fui yo el que los mato"-

-"Somos la misma persona"- negó con la cabeza

-"Estamos en un mismo cuerpo pero no somos la misma persona, por algo yo te hablo, ¿Crees que una persona normal puede?"-

-"Bien, Bien"- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, abrió una pequeña puerta que estaba junto a la entrada, allí guardaba sus abrigos y chalecos

-"¿Done vamos?"- preguntó pero Shuichi hizo caso omiso –"Oye"- hablo mas fuerte –"¿No me oyes?"-

-"Vamos a dar un paseo por el parque"- cogió su cuaderno –"Y a abrir una herida que creí sanada"- abrió la puerta y sin decir nada empezó a caminar

-"Aquí solíamos venir cuando eras pequeño"- recordó Youko viendo de lejos un gran parque

-"Así es, el parque central"- dijo observando todo el lugar –"Esta desolado"- comenzó a recorrer el parque encontrando una banquita bajo un árbol –"Aquí siempre se sentaba Shiori y observaba largas horas mientras jugaba allá"- miró unos juegos que estaban frente a la banca

-"¿Y para que viniste aquí?"-

-"No lo se, quería buscar un lugar especial para ver el único recuerdo que me queda de mis amigos"-

-"Aunque digas que volverías hacer lo que hiciste, yo no te creería, ¿sabes?"- comentó despreocupad –"Tus ojos tienen un brillo distinto cuando hablas de ellos, los extrañas mucho y se que si pudieras cambiar las cosas lo harías"-

-"Tal ves, quizá con el tiempo mi odio desaparecería"- sacó las cartas del cuaderno –"¿Cuál quieres que habrá primero?"-

-"La de tu madre"- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces

-"Veamos"- cogió un sobre color crema, tenía un papel del mismo color en su interior, estaba doblado en dos

"_**Querido hijo: Ya debes estar muy lejos de mi... y créeme que ya te extraño, se que era tu sueño hacer eso y yo acepte con facilidad, pero por los últimos acontecimientos se que te iras muy triste y eso me deprimía ya que no me tendrías cerca para reconfortarte... Espero que logres tus metas hijo mío, ya que es lo que mas quiero en mi vida, estudias lo que quieres y no te dejas vencer aunque la vida te a puesto a prueba con los mas grandes desafíos, estoy orgullosa de ti, espero tenerte pronto entre mis brazos y obviamente ya todo un escritor, te deseo lo mejor y espero que te comuniques conmigo muy seguido... Te Ama... Shiori"**_

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Youko al ver a Shuichi derramando una lagrima

-"Extraño a Shiori"- agacho la cabeza derramando mas lagrimas

-"Mejor sigue con las otras"- lo animo –"La de Kuwabara estoy seguro que te hará sentir mucho mejor, siempre dice puras tonteras"-

-"Bien"- guardo la carta de Shiori en su respectivo sobre y luego sacaba otro sobre, esta ves blanco –"En el reverso decía Kuwabara

"**Hi! Kurama: No es mucho esto, pero quería que me recordaras en tu viaje a Inglaterra, espero cumplas todos tus expectativas y quería decirte que te extrañare mucho al igual que todos en el Reikai, espero verte hecho todo un escritor y bueno aunque no entiendas esto que te voy a decir, quería decirte que me perdones por todo acto inadecuado, los humanos cometen errores y al parecer yo cometí uno grande, no puedo explicarte ahora, no quiero verte por aquí si no eres un escritor... Bueno me despido, mucha suerte y fuerza... Tu amigo Kuwabara"**

-"..."- sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza –"El... se disculpo, estaba realmente arrepentido"- arrugó la carta –"Fui un gran idiota"- la tiró al suelo

-"Calma"-

-"No puedo"- se levantó del banco con la carta de Yusuke en la mano

-"Shuichi, mejor no la abras"- sugirió Youko

-"Quizá que dice Yusuke"- la lanzó al suelo

_**Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song**_

-"¿No piensas leerla?"- preguntó una voz atrás mío

-"Es Hiei"- reconoció Youko

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Shuichi sin voltearse

-"El parque es un lugar libre"- camino delante de Kurama –"¿Estabas llorando?"- levantó la cara de Kurama la cual miraba al piso

-"¿Por qué me haces esto?"- lo miró profundamente a los ojos

-"¿Esas son las cartas que te enviaron cuando te fuiste a Inglaterra?"- se inclinó para poder recogerlas

-"Si"- respondió sin dejar de mirar a Hiei

-"¿Pasa algo?"- le entregó las cartas

-"Ya casi olvidaba que se sentía tenerte cerca"- lo abrazó tiernamente

-"Volví para quedarme"- le susurró al oído –"Ya no tendrás que estar nunca más solo"-

-"¿Por qué me robaste una hoja de mi cuaderno?"- dijo de la nada

-"Esa canción es para mi, tengo derecho de conservarla yo"- sonrió

-"Yo la escribí, es mía"- se soltó del abrazó –"Hiei"- lo miró con pena otra ves

-"¿Por qué nunca volviste?"-

-"Estoy aquí"-

-"Pero son mucho años, ¿Que te detenía a hacer esto?"-

-"Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, comienza hacer frío"- cambió el tema

-"¿No vienes conmigo?"-

-"No puedo"- retrocedió unos pasos –"Nos vemos mañana"- le lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Kurama

_**It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on  
So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do**_

-"Hiei"- sonrió –"Vamos a casa Youko"- tomo su cuaderno, el cual estaba en el banco

-"Supongo que mañana lo verás de nuevo"-

-"No lo se, Hiei esta misterioso"- pensó un momento

-"De todas formas, ¿Volverás mañana aquí?"-

-"No lo se, quizá el vaya a la casa otra ves, ahora que lo pienso, como entró ese día"- se preguntó muy extrañado

-"Quizá"- dijo extrañado –"Ahora preocúpate de descansar"- ordeno una ves allí en la casa

-"Si"- dijo entrando a su habitación

-"Buenas noches"- dijo Hiei desde un rincón de la pieza

-"Hiei"- grito Shuichi asustado –"Sabes que odio que hagas eso"- lo miró molesto encendiendo las luces –"¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido aquí?"- se le acercó –"¿Y como entraste, la chapa no se ve forzada"- lo miró extrañado

-"Me insinúas algo"- estrecho los ojos

-"No"- se alejo de el y se sentó en su cama –"Estas muy raro"-

-"¿Raro?"- doblo un poco la cabeza –"¿Raro como?"- se levanto y se acercó a Kurama

-"Estas como misterioso"- lo miró de pies a cabeza –"Además tu ropa esta toda rota, pareciera que fueras un..."- no terminó por que pensó que podía enfadar a Hiei

-"¿Un fantasma?"- completo la frase recibiendo una afirmación de Kurama –"No seas tonto"- le sonrió hincándose frente a Kurama, apoyando sus brazos en las piernas de este –"Te amo"- lo miro tiernamente"

_**You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

-"Yo también"- lo rodeó con sus brazos y deposito un beso en sus labios

-"¡Oye!"- se quejo Youko –"Hay menores aquí"- Kurama solo rió y continuó con lo suyo

-"Hiei"- llamo Shuichi

-"¿Qué?"- dijo rozando su cara con la de Kurama

-"¿No te irás de nuevo?"-

-"Claro que no, bueno, eso depende de ti"- lo beso y no dejo que preguntara mas

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Shuichi"- gritaba a mas no poder Youko

-"Estoy cansado, déjame dormir"- dijo dándose vuelta

-"Es tarde"- contestó -"Y Hiei no esta, se fue"-

-"Me lo imaginaba"- abrió lo ojos lentamente encontrándose solo en su cama como era costumbre

_**And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done**_

-"Pasaste buena noche"- rió al ver el cansancio de Kurama

-"No fue tan así"- dijo recordando –"Sabes que fue lo que mas me llamo la atención de Hiei"-

-"¿Qué fue?"- preguntó incrédulo

-"Al tenerlo tan cerca"- se sonrojó por esto –"Me di cuenta que olía a muerto"- se asunto por lo que dijo

-"Sabes..."- dijo Youko –"Aquí hay gato encerrado"-

-"Hay muchas cosas... solo aparece por las tardes... huele a muerte... sus ropas... su misteriosa forma de andar por aquí, apareciendo y desapareciendo y sobre todo yo le temo"-

-"De seguro que le tienes miedo"- dijo con sarcasmo –"No me vengas con esa de miedo, acabas de pasar la noche con el"- le grito esto último

-"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"-

-"¿Como puedes tenerle miedo a alguien si estuviste con el?"-

-"El no es mi Hiei"- se levantó de la cama envuelto en una sábana

-"No digas idioteces... ¿Sabes que opino yo?"-

-"Dime"- lo escucho atento mientras se vestía

-"Yo pienso que esta muerto y que se quiere despedir de ti"-

-"¿Hice el amor con muerto entonces?"- dijo enfadado

-"No lo tomes de ese punto"-

-"¿Y de que punto quieres que lo tome'"- preguntó hirviendo en rabia

-"¿Quién esta muerto?"- apareció tras el Hiei

-"Hiei"- se volteó asustado

-"Lo siento, no quise asustarte"- dijo apenado Hiei

-"¿Qué quieres ahora?"-

-"Nada, solo quería darte el desayuno"- estiró la bandeja que traía en sus manos

-"Por eso no estabas cuando desperté"- sonrió nervioso

-"Claro, ¿Por que otra cosa podría ser?"- sonrió –"No me digas que creíste que era un fantasma"- rió por tal sorpresa

-"Me diste razones suficiente para pensar eso"- se acercó a Hiei y lo abrazo –"Entiende que no quiero perderte"-

-"Ya te lo dije, eso depende de ti"- lo separó de el para que comenzará con su desayuno

_**I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

-"A mi no me compra con un desayuno, estoy seguro que el no estaba en la casa"- dijo Youko

-"Yo le creo a el"- sonrió Shuichi con un pan en la boca

-"Tu siempre crees lo que quieres creer"-

-"¿Qué tiene de malo?"-

-"Por eso sufres, por que nunca te das cuenta de la verdad y cuando lo haces ya es tarde"-

-"Dejemos que las cosas fluyan"- le sonrió a Hiei

-"Claro"- dijo Youko enfadado

-"Youko"- lo llamo pero no respondió

"_...Busque incesantemente a Hiei, necesitaba encantarlo, yo sabía que el me comprendería, sabía que el podrá calmar lo que sentía, miedo, furia, tristeza, un montón de sensaciones juntas, pero nunca di con su paradero, nunca logre sentir su presencia cerca mío como solía hacerlo cuando el me cuidaba de cerca, nunca mas volví a sentir esa sensación de protección... hasta el día de hoy que aún no llega esa sensación..."_

_**I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_Konnichiwa! n-n... espero les allá gustado mi vuelta en escena, el la canción que puedes apreciar por todo el fic se llama Your Song... es una canción muy linda que sale en mi película favorita y recuerden que este fic nació de aquella película, también quería recordarles algo mas, al comienzo del fic de todo el fic Kurama le muestra un pedacito de esta canción a Hiei... para que vayan uniendo las ideas y no crean que esos detalles era solo para rellenar, todo tiene un significado n-n... lo que Kurama encuentra entre las cartas las cules le dieron a Kurama cuando fue a Inglaterra pero nunca abrió... es una canción que Hiei le escribe a Kurama, es de la misma película que les mencione, la canción se llama Nature Boy, el que este interesado en ella solo comuníquense conmigo... y bueno, recuerden que las apariencias engañan, no crean textualmente lo que dice allí, tienen que tener imaginación . ... una cosa mas, recuerden que eran tres cartas, aún falta la de Yusuke, Que dirá? Saldrá toda la verdad? Quizá salgan cosas que explican el comportamiento de Hiei... Será un fantasma? Vena el próximo capitulo en este mismo horario y mismo canal xD... Bueno me voy cuídense, el próximo capitulo respondo reviews... ahora no alcanzó, son la una de la madrugada y me están mandando acostarme así que nus vemos, bye..._

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-KyH_

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


	10. Duele Verte

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo X: "Duele verte"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Dónde vamos Hiei?"- le preguntaba al chico, el cual no paraba de jalarlo en dirección al centro de la ciudad, pero el chico no respondía

-"Esta loco"- dijo Youko –"Prefería cuando estabas solo"- dijo odiándose por decir eso

-"Haré caso omiso a tus comentarios Youko, pero no vuelvas a decir eso"- pidió Shuichi

-"Lo siento"-

-"Llegamos"- dijo parándose frente a un edificio

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"- lo miró, era un edificio bastante grande y no se veía viejo, al contrario un edificio bastante nuevo

-"Entremos"- le sonrió jalándolo de nuevo –"Date prisa"-

-"Dame un segundo"-

-"Vamos"- reía mientras tiraba a Kurama dentro del ascensor

-"Tiene bastantes pisos este edificio"- observó la cantidad de botones que había en un lado del ascensor, Hiei había marcado el numero trece

-"Llegamos"- dijo Hiei tomando cariñosamente de la mano a Kurama esta ves

-"¿Puedes explicarme de que se trata todo esto?"- miró a Hiei nervioso

-"Ya lo verás, no te puedo adelantar nada"- eligió un pasillo entre varios otros y una puerta entre la demás –"Te va a encantar"- tocó el timbre

-"¿Sí?"- dijo asomándose una mujer

-"Mamá"- dijo sorprendido Kurama

-"Shuichi cariño"- abrió la puerta hasta atrás y corrió abrazar a su hijo –"Pensé que no te vería mas"- sollozo

-"No llores"- rogó Kurama –"No tienes por que"- secó las lagrimas

-"Gracias Hiei"- dijo Shiori mirándolo muy conmovida

-"Con que ustedes lo planearon"- dijo enfadado, por un minuto Kurama se había envuelto en el mundo en el que solía vivir, donde era feliz, hace muchos años atrás

-"Quiero que veas a alguien"- dijo Shiori haciendo entrar a Kurama

-"¿A quien?"- preguntó confundido

-"Ve hasta el final del pasillo y dobla a la derecha"- pidió Shiori, y así lo hizo, camino y camino hasta perderse al doblar a la derecha

-"..."- quedó atónito con lo que vio, no podía abrir ni un poco la boca

-"Kurama"- llamó el hombre parado frente a el

-"¿A...ka...i?"- preguntó no muy convencido

-"¿Quién otro?"- pesco del brazo a Kurama y le dio u fuerte abrazo, Kurama no pudo decir nada más, en los brazos de sus padrastro comenzó a llorar sin consuelo –"Calma Kurama, calma"-

-"Shiori, ese día, ¿Por que no me dijiste nada?"-

-"Sabía que te rehusarías a venir conmigo aquí"-

-"Akai... no puedo decirte nada mas que lo siento"-

-"Ya todo es pasado Kurama, eso ya es pasado"- sonrió –"No debiste irte así como así ese día, tu sabías mejor que nadie que tu madre es una excelente enfermera, puedo mantenerme vivo hasta que llegó la ambulancia"-

-"Yo... estaba mal"- negó con la cabeza –"Yo no pensaba coherentemente"- agachó la cabeza –"Lo siento mucho"-

-"Olvídalo de una ves, deja que tu corazón tenga paz"- dijo Akai

-"No puedo creerlo, tu vivo y Hiei a mi lado otra ves"- abrazó a Akai –"A propósito de eso, ¿Donde esta Hiei?"- miró todo el departamento

-"Se fue hijo"- apunto a la puerta Shiori

-"Algo raro pasa con el"-

-"Ni que me lo digas, se veía muy pálido y aunque trataba de mostrar felicidad, su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y pena"-

-"¿Tengo miedo de decepcionarme, de que se vaya otra ves de mi lado"- se sentó en el sillón del living junto a Akai, aún no podía despegarse de el, trataba de tomar todo el cariño de ellos que no tuvo durante tantos años

-"Shuichi, ¿Mañana podrías acompañar a Akai al cementerio?"- miró algo apenada al chico –"Acostumbra llevarle flores a Yusuke, Koenma y Kuwabara y saludarlos"-

-"Solo con una condición"- sonrió

-"Dime"- dijo Shiori

-"Que pueda pasar la noche aquí"-

-"Pero Shuichi amor, claro que puedes, ¿Creíste que dejaríamos que te fueras?"- se sentó junto al chico –"Puedes quedarte cuando quieras, no me gusta que estés solo"- lo abrazó –"No ahora que por fin estas tranquilo"-

-"Gracias Kurama por acompañarme, será muy significativo para ellos que tu vayas"-

-"Ya lo creo"- suspiró triste –"Nunca los visite, bueno nunca supe donde los enterraron"-

**Al otro día...**

-"Kurama, cariño"- dijo Shiori al oído del chico

-"Buenos días mamá"- abrió sus ojos lentamente –"¿Ya es hora de irnos?"-

-"Si, Akai te espera"- ordeno un poco el cabello del chico –"Hiei también los acompañara"-

-"Mama..."- la abrazó –"Todo esto es muy extraño, pero me alegro que este pasando, me alegra volver a ser tu pequeño Shuichi"-

-"A mi también me alegra todo esto"- decía mientras el chico se vestía –"Traten de llegar a la hora de almuerzo, les tendré algo delicioso"- dijo Shiori saliendo con Kurama al living donde le esperaban Akai y Hiei

-"Siento hacerte esperar Akai"-

-"Que te disculpas"- sonrió –"Espero que pasaras buena noche"-

-"Si gracias"- sonrió

-"Quiero que sepas algo"- miró serenamente a Kurama –"Quiero que lo único raro de todo esto es que no nos hallamos visto en muchos años, nada mas, nada mas paso bien?"-

-"Lo intentare"-

**Cementerio central...**

-"Bien, yo no tengo idea donde están"- dijo Kurama

-"Es por allá" apunto un lugar donde se veían tumbas nuevas –"Les toco un buen lugar al menos"- decía mientras caminaban hacia allá, aunque estuviera de día el lugar se veía tenebroso o al menos se sentía un presencia extraña junto a ellos

-"Kurama"- dijo Hiei soltando la mano de Kurama la cual traía sujeta desde que salieron del edificio

-"¿Dime?"- lo miró sonriente

-"Iré a ver unas cosas y vuelvo"- apunto hacia atrás

-"Bien, estaremos por allá, si no nos encuentras, ve a la salida"- miró mientras Hiei se alejaba

-"Estamos cerca"- sonrió Akai

-"Bien"- dijo Kurama apretando el ramo de rosas que traía en sus manos

-"Tranquilo, no son mas que tumbas"- sonrió Akai

-"Sabes que para mi son mas que eso"- miró al cielo –"Esas tumbas son el error mas grande que cometí en mi vida"- dijo mirándolas una ves frente a ella... estaban una al lado de la otra, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Koenma ... (N/A: Sin comentarios xD)

-"Haré una pequeña oración"- dijo Akai siendo seguido por Kurama, aunque el chico no pudo concentrarse y le llamo la atención una tumba que estaba un poco mas atrás que esas, se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a ella, donde estaba en un principio podía leer "nshi"

-"Hiei Jaganshi"- leyó fuerte y claro, eso decía esa tumba, las rosas cayeron sin intención frente a la tumba –"No"- puso sus manos en su cabeza –"¡NO!"- grito fuertemente cayendo al suelo sentado –"Hiei... no... Hiei"- comenzó a llamar –"Hiei"- llamaba desesperadamente

-"Shuichi, tranquilo"- decía Youko tratando de apaciguar las emociones que tenía Shuichi dentro de el –"Tu sabias que era una alternativa fiable, sabías que podía estar muerto"-

-"No"- gritaba una y otra ves –"No, No, No"-

-"Kurama"- le abrazó Akai por atrás –"Levántate"- lo levanto con algo de dificultad y lo abrazó

-"Mi Hiei no, por favor"- rogaba Kurama, unas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Akai, era una escena verdaderamente triste, pero tuvo que hacerlo, Kurama tenía que saber que Hiei estaba muerto, Hiei se apareció por mucho tiempo en la casa Minamino, hasta que Akai un día primero de noviembre asistió al cementerio y se encontró con aquella tumba se veía recién hecha, Akai entendió que Hiei quería despedirse y por eso los acompañaba, quizá quería ver a Kurama en su lecho de muerte, pero la verdad es que nunca pudo hasta ya muerto ver a su querido Kurama, y logrando solo inundar el corazón de Kurama en una gran tristeza una ves mas

**Casa Minamino...**

-"No se ve bien"- dijo triste Shiori, Kurama había pasado toda la tarde sentado en el sillón tapado son una manta en la piernas, no había quitado su vista hacia la nada en todo el resto del día

-"Lo hubieras visto en el cementerio"- dijo Akai con una taza de té en sus manos –"Se desplomo por completo, esta desecho"-

-"Quizá no debimos"- dijo Shiori

-"Tenía que saber la verdad, ¿Querías que nos odiara una ves más?"-

-"No, claro que, es solo que ver a mi niño así una ves mas, me rompe el corazón"-

-"A todos Shiori, a todos"- la abrazó

"_...Mi vida por fin parecía tomar un rumbo bueno, después de ocho años y medio de agonía, la vida me daba otra oportunidad... sin saber que solo era una más de sus burlas, pero no culpo a nadie, solo a mi, no fui lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta de lo que me rodeaba, la muerte, poco a poco fui sintiendo una presencia junto a mi, día y noche, hasta que esa presencia todo forma, y era Hiei, era extraño verlo, sin decir que era diferente al que yo conocía... pero lo quise sin dudarlo, le mostré mi cariño y el también, fuimos unos como tantas otras veces lo fuimos, compartimos, me quiso sin mirarme de otra forma por ser un asesino, compartimos tan poco de todas formas... siento un pesar grande por que no me dijo su verdad, una verdad que conocería tarde o temprano, pero hay algo que puedo rescatar de lo que viví, fue que el me llevo a mi paraíso, tal ves no podía quedarse junto a mi, pero si podía hacer que estuviera con gente que me quería igual que el... Por eso, Gracias Hiei..."_

-"¿Puedo quedarme un tiempo aquí?"- preguntó Kurama sin quitar la vista de la nada

-"Si quieres puedes quedarte para siempre"- sonrió Shiori

-"Bastara hasta que me sienta mejor, no quiero hacer locuras de las que luego me arrepentiré"- agacho la cabeza, aún así sus ojos parecían perdidos –"Gracias por ser sinceros conmigo"-

-"Uno aprende de los errores, te das cuenta que al tratar de hacer el bien, dañas a la persona que tanto quieres"- dijo Akai

-"Hijo, mientras tu estabas en el cementerio llegó alguien a quien quiero que conozcas"-

-"¿Quién es mamá?"- suspiró –"¿Otro muerto?"-

-"No cariño"- camino para sentarse junto a el –"Es una niña muy especial que quiero que conozcas, su nombre es Keiko"- dijo llamando a una pequeña niña de unos cinco años que se escondía en las piernas de Akai

-"¿Y quien es ella?"- dijo sin voltear a verla

-"Ella es tu hermanita Shuichi"-

-"Una hermanita"- volteo a ver a Shiori, su cara esta opacada por la tristeza y sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que acudían a salir

-"Asi es, Keiko, ven acá"- la chica era muy parecía a Kurama en rasgos, tenia le pelo rojizo, un poco mas oscuro que el de Kurama, tenía una tez blanca, igual que Kurama y unos ojos brillantes de color negro iguales a los de Akai –"Saluda a tu hermano Shuichi"-

-"Hola Shuichi"- lo abrazó tiernamente –"Me alegra tener un hermano mayor"- besó la mejilla del chico

-"Keiko..."- la tomo en brazos depositándola en su regazo –"Eres muy linda"- toco la nariz de la chica

"Gracias, tu también eres muy lindo"- sonrió –"Quizá opinemos eso por que no parecemos muchísimo"-

-"Quizá"- rió Kurama

-"Fue oportuna la llegada de Keiko del colegio, sacó de su transe a Kurama"- dijo Akai

-"De todas formas, parecen llevarse muy bien"-

-"¿Shuichi, tienes novia?"-

-"Keiko"- llamo la atención Shiori

-"No la regañes, no tiene la culpa"- miro a Shiori –"No tengo novia, Keiko, pero busco una"- le cerró el ojo

-"Mamá, ¿Por que no habías traído antes a Shuichi a casa? Es muy divertido y simpático"-

-"Había algunos problemas, pero ya están solucionados, Keiko, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte el uniforme?"-

-"Si mamá"- asintió la chica corriendo a su pieza

-"Es realmente encantadora"- sonrió Kurama

-"Se parecen mucho"- dijo Akai –"Y como no, si tu tienes mucho mas de tu madre que de tu padre"-

-"Eso no lo dudo"- dijo Kurama mirando a Shiori

-"Bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora cariño?¿No quieres algo de comer?"-

-"Sigo sin apetito mamá"- miró por la ventana los otros edificios –"Creo que iré a casa por algunas cosas"- se levantó del sillón

-"No es necesario, puede ir Akai"- dijo Shiori mirando a Akai con desesperación

-"No te preocupes mamá, volveré"- suspiró –"Solo iré por ropa y regreso, Hiei ya me enseño a venir, no me vendo los ojos o algo así"- se despidió con la mano mientras se iba del departamento

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

La llegada de Kurama a su casa había sido peor de lo que cualquier persona esperaba, sintió que fueron años y años sin haber pisado su casa, aún tenía recuerdos frescos de Hiei por la casa, lo imaginaba en todas partes, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que habían sido años junto a Hiei, pero su conciencia simplemente le decía que había sido un día, nada mas que un día y ya lo extrañaba como antes cuando de verdad habían sido años y años a su lado, junto a su cariño

-"No creo poder estar aquí solo de nuevo"- miró todo el lugar recorriendo con su mano cada mueble junto a el

-"Ve por tus cosas y vámonos de aquí para siempre"- dijo Youko

-"No, aunque un pueda estar solo, estoy contigo, además Hiei sabe encontrarme aquí, no podrá ir a verme a otro lugar"-

-"El esta muerto, entiéndelo"- dijo duramente Youko

-"Claro que lo esta"- suspiró

-"¿Entonces?"-

-"Ya vino una ves muerto, podrá hacerlo otra ves"-

-"No creo, yo creo que el quería que tu estuvieras feliz"- dijo Youko –"Y ya lo estas, estas con gente que te quiere"-

-"Hiei no esta conmigo, y así no es vida"- camino hasta su cuarto

-"¡¡¡Ah! Por favor Shuichi, Tienes hasta una hermana que te quiere ahora"-

-"No me interesa"- entró a la habitación, la cama estaba sin hacer, igual como la dejo el cuando se fue con Hiei a su gran sorpresa, Kurama suspiró –"¿Volvamos a casa si?"- tomó un bolso y guardo su ropa

-"Así me gusta"- dijo Youko optimista –"Te deben estar esperando"-

-"Hn"- pescó su bolso y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la casa

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Te esperábamos Shuichi"- abrió la puerta del departamento la pequeña Keiko

-"Hola"- saludó entrando al departamento

-"Pensé que tardarías mas"- dijo Akai desde el living

-"No, quise venirme pronto"- sonrió

-"Puedes ir a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación"- apunto una puerta Akai

-"Gracias"- entró a la habitación, era bastante amplia pensando que el lugar es solo un departamento, la cama era de una plaza y media, tenia un closet, un velador y un escritorio, igual a como Kurama tenía su pieza, el color de ella era igual a como era antes de irse a vivir solo, amarilla –"Es agradable aquí"- se sentó en la cama junto a su bolso

-"Por fin todo acaba no"-

-"Si, creo que el final se acerca, no como me hubiera gustado, pero en un momento pensé que sería peor"- sonrió recostándose en su cama

-"¿Te ayudo en algo Kurama?"- entró Keiko sonriente

-"¿Kurama?"- la miró extrañado

-"Ya no se como decirte, mamá te dice Shuichi y papá te llama Kurama, ¿De que trata?"-

-"Kurama es un simple sobrenombre, y tu puedes llamarme como quieras"-

-"Pues... prefiero Kurama, suena mas lindo"- se sentó junto a el –"¿Tu me puedes decir por no estabas con mi mamá?"-

-"Por que hice algo malo y fue como un castigo además, ya es hora de que yo viva solo"-

-"Sabes... Lo poco y nada que te conozco diría que puede ser que tengas la apariencia de un hombre, pero pareces un niño chico, siempre triste y llorando"- se cruzó de brazos

-"Si, tienes razón, pero eso cambiara desde hoy, Keiko"-

-"Ojalá, a mi mamá no le gusta verte triste"- se levanto de la cama y se fue serenamente de la habitación

-"Tienes a alguien a quien cuidar de ahora en adelante Shuichi"- dijo Youko

-"Lo se"- suspiró abriendo su bolso y cogiendo de los primeros su preciado cuaderno

-"Te dije que no trajeras eso"- lo regaño Youko

-"Quiero un recuerdo de mi Korime, además quiero terminar de leer las cartas"- cogió la de Yusuke

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_Konnichiwa! Disculpen la demora... pero creo que la valió o no? Los reviews los contestaré el próximo capitulo, asi que discúlpenme u.ú... aún no se si será el final, quizá aun queden muchas cosas por descubrir, que dirá la carta? Como murió Hiei? Ya no volverá aparecer? Podrá Kurama olvidar a Hiei y poder ser feliz? Quien sabe... tendrán que esperar el próximo capitulo... bye!_

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-KyH_

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


	11. Hipocresía

_Konnichiwa1! Lamento la tardanza, realmente no me salía las palabras... bueno, no es el ultimo capitulo... pero aclararan muchas dudas, espero les guste_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo XI: "Hipocresía"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"_...Hoy estoy pensando en todo aquello que perdí... sobre todo a mi querido Koorime, pero no voy a renunciar al el, recordé todo lo que sufrí sin el, y no voy a seguir viviendo sin el después de que la vida me hizo aquella mala jugada de ponerlo en mi camino otra ves... lo pensé demasiado, equilibre lo bueno y lo malo de mi decisión y nadie ni nada podrá hacerme cambiar, se que haré sentir triste a mucha gente, pero como ellos quieren, pensaré en mi, solo en mi..."_

-"¿Kurama?"- llamó un voz pequeña, la cual movía la rodilla del pelirrojo sentado en una banca del parque

-"¿Si Keiko?"- bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la pequeña niña

-"¿Qué pasaba contigo? Estabas como en otra dimensión"- rió ante lo que dijo

-"Lo siento, estaba pensando"- cerró su cuaderno en el cual estaba terminando de escribir el libro, su ultimo libro y mas importante, en el cual contaba su vida

-"No importa, creo que debemos volver, ¿No crees que ya esta haciendo frío?"- se abrazo a si misma la niña

-"Si, lo siento, tienes razón"- dijo mirando al cielo mientras una ráfaga de viento pasaba por su cara –"Ya se esta haciendo tarde"- se quito su abrigo y se lo puso a la chica para que se sintiera mejor

-"Gracias"- sonrió cariñosamente corriendo delante de Kurama

"_...Mi corazón... mi corazón va perdiendo la fe de verte otra ves, mi alma no, mi alma esta decidida, mi corazón me hace dudar, mi corazón me propone continuar, pero no lo se, yo no me merezco vivir, fue tan horrible lo que hice, y mas aún cuando fue por una equivocación mía, ellos no querían..."_

-"Creo que deberías dejar de pensar en ese libro que escribes Kurama, no le das tiempo a mis papás y esta preocupados por ti, estas como en las nubes"- comenzó a caminar delante de Kurama, camina hacia atrás con sus brazos atrás también

-"Jajajaja"- sonrió –"Quiero terminar pronto con este libro"-

-"Me doy cuenta"- volvió a caminar mirando hacia adelante

-"Keiko..."- llamó Kurama sin mirar a la niña

-"¿Pasa algo?"- se volteó a verlo

-"No nada olvídalo"- rió

"_...¿Qué era lo correcto?... ¿Quién me podría responder esa pregunta?... No podía elegir, amaba lo que hoy era mi vida, pero estaba incompleta, pero... si fuera a buscar lo que falta, perdería todo lo que ya tenía... ¿Qué hacer?... La vida era irónica... cuando me encontraba solo quería gente para que respondiera mi mar de preguntas... y ahora que tengo a esa gente que yo tanto quería sentía que era inútil que preguntara..."_

-"Ya era hora que llegaran"- dijo Shiori sonriendo mientras Keiko corría al comedor

-"Lo siento mamá, nos distrajimos"- dijo Keiko

-"Eso ya no importa"- aseguró Shiori mirando a Kurama, el cual notablemente traía una cara muy pálida, tal ves estaba enfermo pensó ella, o quizás era algo mas bien psicológico –"¿Te sientes bien cariño?"- preguntó Shiori levantándose de su silla para revisar al chico

-"Estoy bien, pero creo que me iré a mi habitación"- salió rumbo a su pieza sin decir media palabra

-"En el parque estuvo muy pensativo mama"- dijo Keiko mirando a Kurama

-"El es así cariño"- miró a Keiko con serenidad, y trataba de mostrar tranquilidad, pero se notaba que Shiori se preocupaba mucho de Kurama, en su corazón sentía alegría por tener a su hijo otra ves, pero con dolor veía como el se alejaba de ella otra ves, no físicamente, espiritualmente mas bien dicho –"El es así"- repetía para convencerse a si misma de sus palabras

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Shuichi"- golpeó la puerta Shiori

-"Pasa"- dijo Kurama desde su cama

-"¿Te sientes bien hijo?"-

-"Si mama, estoy bien"- le sonrió

-"Hijo..."- se sentó junto a el –"Quiero que sepas que puedes decirme lo que quieras, no quiero presionarte a que lo hagas, ya que se que es molesto, pero si un día necesitas a alguien que te escuche no dudes en llamarme"-

-"Lo haré mama"- la miró extraño

-"A veces no es bueno guardarse las cosa"- tomó la mano de Kurama –"Soy sicóloga y cariño créeme que el interior de una persona es realmente complejo"- lo miró con ternura

-"Lo se mama, y ya no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien"-

-"Claro que no estas bien, mírate esa cara"- estiró una de las mejillas de Kurama –"Recuerda que a veces hay que hacer cosas sin importar las consecuencias o por muy locas que sean mira que si yo no hubiera seguido esas palabras no hubieras nacido"- se levanto de la cama

-"Mama"- dijo sorprendido

-"¿Dime?"- rió

-"Siéntate, quiero contarte algo"-

"_...Por fin puedo respirar hondo, sin que me duela el pecho al hacerlo, siento tranquilidad, Shiori tenía razón, por que complicarse pensando todo el tiempo, si a veces era necesario solo actuar, sin pensar en nada mas, pero era la primera ves, en toda mi vida que había encontrado esas palabras tan ciertas, eran tan obvias y por eso mucha gente nunca las encuentra, pero yo por fin las encontré y se siente una paz tan grande, también entendí que las cosas no hay que guardarlas, pero yo estuve solo tantos años con tantas penas guardadas que era lo menos que podía hacer, el desahogarme y hablar horas y horas con alguien que de verdad te escucha es realmente maravilloso, que te escuchen sin criticar cada palabra que tu dices, y que después recibas un abrazo es mas que maravilloso, creo que por fin estoy encontrando el camino correcto..."_

-"¿Mamá?"- salió Kurama de su habitación buscando a Shiori sin encontrarla por ningún lado, esta de mas decir que tampoco se encontraba Akai y Keiko –"¿Dónde estarán?"- entro a la cocina encontrando una nota en el refrigerador

_**Shuichi**, tuve que salir de emergencia a mi consulta, Akai esta en el trabajo y Keiko salió con unas amiga y llegará conmigo por la tarde... espero no te moleste estar solo por el día en casa, de todas formas Akai solo trabajara por medio día asi que te hará compañía por la tarde, anoche Akai paso por tu departamento y encontró unas cartas, están en el living, junto al televisor, no quise despertarte anoche, parecías cansado y como no luego de nuestra larga platica, bueno espero que estés bien y cuídate mucho, si sales no llegues tarde..._

_Te quiere Shiori_

-"¿Cartas?"- dijo extrañado Kurama dejando la nota de Shiori en su lugar –"¿Qué serán?"- se fue directo al lugar asignado por Shiori –"Son bastantes"- tomó el montón de cartas y entre una de ellas estaba la de Yusuke –"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"- la separo de las demás –"Hace días que te buscaba"- se sentó en el sillón con su único objetivo leer la carta, pero antes termino de revisar las otras, encontrándose extrañamente otra carta de Yusuke –"Esta tiene fecha de cuando yo ya estaba allá en Inglaterra"- la dejo con la otra –"Bien, veamos, ¿De dónde habrá salido esta carta?"- miró inquisidoramente la última carta, se encogió de brazos y se decidió por abrir las cartas

_**Konnichiwa Kurama: **Bueno... no se que decir, no acostumbro a escribir cartas, tenía tantas cosas que decirte, pero ya no recuerdo nada, solamente quería darte fuerza, se que no lo estabas pasando bien... y créeme que yo también me siento mal, había quedado con Kuwabara no hablar del tema en la carta que escribiríamos cada uno, pero si eres mi amigo era necesario... bueno, esta mas que decir que Hiei te quiere demasiado... el nunca a dejado de quererte, tuvo motivos muy grandes para decirte lo que te dijo esa noche, y como se de aquella discusión... pues Kuwabara y yo estábamos esperando a Hiei para llevarlo con nosotros, esta acusado de un robó al padre de Koenma... nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo que tuvimos que llevarlo, el nos pidió silencio, no quería arruinar tu viaje... pero creo que no funcionó, al tonto de Kuwabara se le ocurrió decir que había muerto, eso no te dejaba mejor... y bueno... yo sabía que Hiei es inocente, y prometo investigar el asunto, lo sacare cueste lo que me cueste, para que a tu llegado ambos puedan estar juntos... Gomen... pero te tendré informado, tratare de enviarte mas cartas... bueno, no espero verte por aquí pronto, lo hice confiando en que no dejaras todo de lado y volveras, Hiei esta a nuestro cuidado y lo protegeremos con Kuwabara, que no te quede duda... bueno, mucha suerte y estudia mucho..._

_**Yusuke...**_

Kurama no tardó en terminar de leer la carta, se mostraba inexpresivo, espontáneamente su cara cambio a un de tristeza, la carta de Yusuke la arrugó con su mano derecha, junto con el sobre y la tiró a un lado de el, sintiéndose muy triste, aun mas, todo aquella paz desapareció... pero aun tenía esperanzas de arreglar las cosas con la siguiente carta... pensó un momento de donde había salido la carta, era obvio que Yusuke se la había entregado supuestamente hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca le llegó, aunque Kurama no pudo saberlo, el motivo fue que Akai impidió ese envió, Yusuke había visitado la casa de ellos para pedirles que le entregaran esa carta a Kurama, la cual nunca recibió...

_**Hola Kurama... Las cosas se ponen difíciles por aquí, es Hiei, esta enfermo, se enfermo de un día a otro, los doctores no logran determinar el punto de la enfermedad y menos diagnosticar algo... me preocupa, espero te comuniques con nosotros, a Hiei le haría bien oírte... los tramites de Hiei no avanzan, asi que esperanzas para sacarlo aún no afloran, y creo que si sigue así Hiei no podrá soportar mucho tiempo mas... se que ya es poco lo que te queda, por lo que no te pido que vuelvas, pero podrías decirle a Akai que te mantenga informado, no estaría demás... Bueno no hay mucho mas que decir, lamento no tenerte buenas noticias, lo siento de verdad, prometo mantenerte mas informado...**_

-"Hiei estaba enfermo"- apoyo el papel en su pecho –"Pero... yo le vi, y el estaba bien"- trato de pensar un momento, pero nada calzaba en su cabeza –"Dijo que me mantendría informado, ¿No habrán mas cartas?"- cogió nuevamente el montón de cartas buscando alguna mas con el nombre de Yusuke, pero nada –"Esa fue la única al parecer"- suspiró tomando el sobre, aun parecía tener algo, y asi era, quien allá sido que impidió que las cartas fueran entregadas a Kurama, se había tomado la molestia de ponerlas todas en un mismo sobre

_¿Qué tal Kurama?... Yo traigo buenas noticias esta ves... Hiei ya esta mejor, aunque los tramites no avanzan... Koenma ya termino de convencerse de que Hiei es inocente, pero hasta que no se encuentre al verdadero culpable, Hiei seguirá allí dentro; Me gustaría decirte el nombre de la enfermedad de Hiei, pero es algo raro y pues lo he olvidado... lo siento... pero ya esta controlada, o por lo menos por un poco mas de tiempo, el seguirá con nosotros, los doctores dicen que no podrá seguir toda la vida con esos medicamentos, le enfermedad avanza, a menos velocidad pero avanza, asi que llegará el día en que no funcionen, y esta claro que Hiei ya no vivirá todo lo que podría llegar a vivir sin su enfermedad... se que no es alentador, pero podrás verlo y es mas, estar junto a el por mucho tiempo, espero que tus rencores se hallan ido o por lo menos un poco, no te pido que nos perdones, pero si que nos entiendas, aunque sea un poco... bueno sin mas que decir, espero que te este yendo bien... creo que si, para no responder mis cartas, pensé que me responderías y enojadísimo obviamente, quede impresionado donde no lo hiciste... Bueno me despido, cuídate y sigue así_

_**Yusuke**_

-"Ya llegué"- dijo una voz en el entrada del departamento, era Akai

-"Hola Akai"- dijo Kurama escondiendo las cartas

-"Veo que ya las encontraste"- lo miró seriamente, Akai había puesto esas cartas a propósito para que Kurama las encontrara, no se le hacia rara la actitud de Kurama

-"Shiori me dejo una nota para encontrarlas..."- se levanto con las cartas de Yusuke en la mano -"¿Qué paso con Hiei realmente?"- lo miró fijamente lanzando las cartas en la mesa –"¿Por qué no fueron capaces de enviarme las cartas, ni siquiera sabían que decía, se nota de lejos que no habían sido leídas"-

-"Quizá no sabíamos que decían, pero se podía adivinar, sabíamos que pasaba con Hiei y los demás en el Makai y Reikai"- agacho la cabeza –"Se que hicimos mal, hasta el día de hoy me reprocho"-

-"¿Qué paso con Hiei?"-

-"Cuando tu te encontraste con Yomi en esa ciudad, cuando paseabas con Hiei, ¿Lo recuerdas?"-

-"¿Cómo olvidarlo?"- se cruzo de brazos para escucharlo

-"Hiei no te siguió por que se sintió mal, la enfermedad le estaba afectando otra ves, el momento en que sus medicamentos no funcionaban, estaba llegando"-

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"-

-"¿En que momento?"- suspiró -"Estabas tan mal emocionalmente, que no me escucharías"-

-"Te odio"- dijo sin esperar la continuación de la historia –"No quiero escuchar mas, no se por que me siento tan mal por lo que hice, si ustedes mas bien me causaron mas daño y ni siquiera los carcome sus conciencia"-

-"Eso es lo que tu crees"-

-"Ya escuche suficiente, me largo de aquí Akai, ojalá te hubieras muerto aquella tarde"- miró con odio a Akai tomando las cartas de Yusuke, se fue dándole un portazo a la puerta

-"¿Shuichi?"-

-"Vaya momento para aparecer mama"- dijo encontrándose con ella a pasos de la puerta

-"¿Te sientes bien Shuichi?"- preguntó Keiko, la cual venia con Shiori

-"Te odio Shiori, te odio"- dijo ignorando a Keiko y sin esperara respuesta de ella tampoco, se marcho

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Shuichi lo siento"-

-"No lo lamente Youko, la verdad se tenía que saber, ya se como murió Hiei, no se cuando, pero se como"-

-"Tal ves si fueras al cementerio, podrías aclarar dudas"- sugirió Youko

-"No, ¿Para que quiero saber?"- se estiró en la cama de su departamento –"Prefiero estar solo, como por mucho tiempo estuve, solo para que la gente que quiero no me defraude otra ves"-

-"Te buscaran"-

-"Lo harán en vano, no podrán verme otra ves, o por lo menos vivo"- se inclinó a un lado de la cama, para tomar una pequeña cajita que contenía un sin fin de hierbas, semillas y otras cosas

-"Shuichi, ¿Qué planeas hacer?"- dijo preocupado –"No cometas el error dos veces"-

-"No lo haré"- dijo seleccionando una semilla rojiza –"No lo haré"-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_Konnichiwa! Por fin un capitulo mas de T,PyM... espero les guste... y bueno, lo prometido es deuda, lo reviews... n-n_

_**Hitomi Chizu: **Hola amiga! Gracias por tu reviews, ojalá no te allá hecho llorar con este capitulo... aun no esta decidido lo que pasara con Kurama, por eso tuve que pararlo allí, o si no el capitulo hubiera sido mas largo n-n... supongo que aclare tus dudas... y creo que este capitulo explica muchas cosas, me hubieras visto escribiéndolo, no tenía idea que poner... y de pronto escribí una línea y las demás salían solas, no podía parar de escribir... Bueno... gracias por tu reviews... Bye!_

_**Maggie.cl: **Hi! Te agradezco muchísimo tu reviews... tus reviews los espero con muchas ansias n-n... bueno me alegra que te guste mis fics... y pues, tienes razón, Kurama no puede estar sin Hiei y viceversa, pero eso ya se solucionara, Kurama tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados y aun no tiene claro que hacer, pero créeme, que muertos o no, ellos quedaran juntos n-n... espero te gustara este capitulo, el próximo será mucho mejor para que lo esperes con ansias... Bueno sin mas que decir, Arigatou otra ves... y cuídate mucho! Ja ne!_

_**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi: **Konnichiwa! Amiga mía... lamento hacerte llorar con mis fic... pero yo escribo tragedia, y pues no puedo evitarlo, no lo hago con el propósito de que llores n-n... algún día escribiré una comedia xD... Y bueno allí estaban las cartas de Yusuke, estas contenta? Espero que si n-n... y lo de Koenma, sin comentarios... gracias por tu reviews, espero el próximo... cuídate... y gracias otra ves por las canciones, estoy como loca escuchando mi CD... aunque aun me faltan muchos mas u.ú... Ja ne!_

_**Rockergirl-sk: **Hola n-nUUUU Gomen! u.ú... T-T... Ya se que han sufrido mucho... que es malo juzgar antes de tiempo... -.¬ aun no sabes como terminara andes... El que este libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra... sientes que me puedes lanzar la piedra? ¬¬ no te conviene ponerme esa cara... el final depende de mi... muajajajaja –Saku totalmente desquiciada- ... Gracias por tu reviews... y no pierdas las esperanzas conmigo... depende como este el día que continué el, si estoy triste, el final será triste si estoy rebosante de felicidad será aun mas triste xD... tu decides... jajajajaja xD... es broma... bueno, espero te gustara este capitulo, aunque sinceramente, no tenia nada de interesante... quiero alargarlo, no quiero terminar este fic aun, me trae un recuerdo que los otros no, ya que lo comencé a escribir un día muy importante para mi... bueno, cuídate si... y espero tu próximo reviews n-nUUU_

_**lastlightangel: **Hi! ¬¬... Tu malvada! Eres una malvada! Como te atreves... me encanta tu fic... y lo sacaste de un día a otro T-T... lo busque... te deje reviews, te agregue a mi msn y nada... no me puedes decir que yo soy peor, no dejo inconcluso un fic y lo termino en otra parte y ni siquiera das una URL... malvada! Hiei va a seguir muerto y Kurama vivo, gústele o no a ti ¬¬... y gracias por tu reviews, ojalá tomes conciencia por mi comentario... Bye!_

_**Emina: **Hola niña... gracias por tu apoyo, como siempre n-n... tienes mucha razón, pero si yo escribo no es por los reviews, es verdad que me gusta recibirlos, por que aprecian mis reviews... pero mientras los lean esta bien, espero te quedaran claras las dudas que tenias... y pues espero tu próximo reviews... ah! Se me olvidaba... ya tengo listo el fic... ojalá nadie mas lea esto... cuando te conectes, te lo paso si?... Bueno me voy, cuídate si? Matta ne!_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-KyH_

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


	12. Espíritu, Pasión y Vida

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo XII: **

"**Espíritu, Pasión y Vida"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"_... Creo que durante este tiempo aprendí la lección mas grande e importante que un ser humano podría llegar a conocer, algunos la aprenden de una forma mas fácil que otros, es lo de menos ahora, pero en el fondo, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar ahora, si no que mi tema en general es la vida, lo complicada que es, después de todo el milagro no es volar sobre el cielo, ni nadar bajo las aguas, es caminar sobre la tierras..."_

-"Te voy a extrañar, ahora y toda mi vida"- dijo en cuclillas frente a la tumba de Hiei, dejo tres rosas rojas que traía en sus manos frente a ella –"Me gustaría estar contigo, pero uno no muere de amor. Tu no estas aquí y yo si y tendrá que seguir siendo así por mucho tiempo"- se levantó y dio un gran respiró; nunca creyó capaz de poder hacer eso

-"¿Kurama?"- llamó una voz conocida, aunque él la recordaba de otra forma, se volteó para estar seguro de quien era

-"Keiko"- se sorprendió al verla, estaba muy grande –"Como has crecido"- le sonrió

-"Y tu no has cambiado en nada"- rió llegando junto a él para darle un fuerte abrazo –"Te hemos extrañado mucho, ¿Cómo estas?"-

-"...Estoy... bien"- dijo inseguro –"¿Y tú?"-

-"Yo bien, puedo decir confiadamente que mejor que tu"- entrelazó su brazo con el de Kurama –"Y dime, ¿Aún vives en aquel departamento lúgubre?"-

-"No, ya no, tengo mi propia casa"- le sonrió

-"Que bien, yo también estoy viviendo sola desde algún tiempo, era hora de alejarme un poco de la familia"- lo miraba tratando de encontrar alguna expresión en su rostro, pero no había nada, no sonreía, no se mostraba triste, nada

**Hay una luz que me hiela el alma  
caminar hacia ella me da la calma**

-"¿Cómo están ellos?"- preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la salida del lugar

-"Bien, aunque extrañándote cada día mas, fue increíble que nunca mas los fueras a ver, ¿Ningún sentimiento te motivo a ir a verlos?"- negó desaprobando el suceso

-"Creeme que los extrañe, pero les hubiera hecho mas daño si los iba a ver, les evite pasar malos ratos por mi culpa"-

-"A ellos no les hubiera importando, son tus padres, nuestros padres, para eso están, no te van a querer un poco menos por hacer algo equivocado, para los padres es muy fácil perdonar a los hijos, porque los aman"-

-"¿Y yo? ¿Tu crees que yo los quería ver?"- se soltó de su hermana –"Ellos ocultaron muchas cosas que no debieron, me mortifique por cosas que no debí, odie por cosas que no debí, y ellos fueron los responsables"- agacho la cabeza –"Y sobre todo me ocultaron la muerte de Hiei por años"- rió –"Cuando me trajeron por primera ves al cementerio, ellos mataron todas mis ilusiones, yo por lo único que vivía después de lo que hice fue por verlo a él y después de tantos años solo pudieron mostrarme su tumba"-

-"Yo se que es triste y no los justifico, pero en ves de seguir cometiendo errores, porque no sigues una vida normal junto a la gente que te quiere, tu cometiste errores, ellos también, ¿No sería bueno perdonarlos?"- preguntó pero éste no respondió solo la miró y sonrió

-"Quizá uno de estos días"- acarició su mejilla –"Diles que los quiero y que los extraño"- se despidió con un beso

-"Espera, quiero saber donde vives"-

-"No te molestes, yo los buscaré"- le dio la espalda y se alejo tranquilamente

-"Adiós hermano"- se cruzó de brazos mientras se alejaba Kurama

**no veo a nadie cerca de mi  
pero noto que me alejo  
y se me olvida vivir**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Ummm"- gruñó Shuichi pensativo –"Quizá tengas razón"-

-"¿Cuándo no la he tenido?"- dijo con cierto tono irónico

-"Pero aunque tú lo digas y yo lo acepte, no significa que las cosas cambien, me gusta estar solo, asi he estado la mayor parte de mi vida y asi me gusta"- se estiró en su cama

-"Algún día te vas aburrir de todo esto, tienes una casa gigante para ti solo"- lo regaño

-"No seas exagerado, no es tan grande"- cubrió su cabeza con un cojín –"Y si, ya sé lo que dirás, no es necesario que me digas nada mas"-

"_...Me parece sensato ponerle un alto a esas palabras suicidas y que hablan de que la vida hizo esto, pero que después hizo lo otro... Aprendí que la vida no es un ser que te sigue a todas partes esperando la oportunidad propicia para hacerte algo malo, la vida es la forma en que nombramos al paso por este lugar y de nosotros depende de que sea un lugar bueno o no, depende totalmente de nuestros actos, ya basta de culpar a las cosas que nunca nos han hecho daño..." _

-"Shuichi, ¿Por qué no quisiste ver a tus padres?"- cuestionó Youko –"¿Tienes miedo?"-

-"Nada de eso"- rió –"Simplemente no tenía ganas"-

-"Te lo tomas todo muy a la ligera"- comentó

-"¿Y qué?"- se encogió de hombros –"Ya no es tiempo de preocuparse, han pasado tantas cosas, que ya todo da igual, es como si ya no importara nada, no por el hecho de que pudiera empeorar, es simplemente que siento que ya no me podrían pasar cosas peores, por que ya viví lo peor, y tal ves me siento tranquilo ya, por que viví lo mas duro"-

-"Quizás nunca puedas volver a ver a tus padres, pueden morir en cualquier momento"- le advirtió

-"Se que sabré el momento en que pasara eso y allí estaré"-

-"¿Te crees Dios?"-

-"No he dicho eso"- dijo sin preocupación

-"Pues, pareciera que si"-

-"Allá tú"- se levanto de su cama y dio un largo y profundo suspiro; pero el Youko no volvió hablar nunca mas en lo que recuerda Shuichi

**Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo  
que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo  
no pienso ni siento, no actuó ni miento  
**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

"_... El tiempo pasa y a veces uno pierde la noción del tiempo, a veces uno esta tan ensimismado en su mundo que pierde el concepto de la realidad... Pero a eso quien le importa después de haberlo perdido todo... yo supongo que a nadie... Me siento solo"_

Kurama cambio de trabajo, quería renovar todo en su vida y no tardó mucho encontrar uno como periodista, iba acorde con su amor por la escritura asi que lo acepto sin dudas. Su teléfono no paraba de sonar. En poco tiempo comenzó a ascender en puestos y mientras eso pasaba, el teléfono sonaba mas y mas, para todo necesitaban de él y eso sin duda le hizo olvidar un poco su soledad... esa soledad que también ayudo a aparecer Youko. Pero eso lo olvido rápido, un día cualquiera él localizó a su familia y la visitó... Shiori estaba muy contenta de ver a su pequeño hijo, aunque ya no estaba tan pequeño

-"Creí que no vendrías a vernos nunca mas"- confesó Shiori –"Desde ese día que Keiko nos dijo que te vio"-

-"Que poca fe me tienen"- les sonrió

-"Es solo que a pasado mucho tiempo"-

-"Yo no creo que sea tanto tiempo, es solo que han sucedido cosas en poco tiempo"-

-"Es cierto, supe lo de tu nuevo trabajo, me alegra que cambiaras el otro, ahora eres un periodista muy famoso, a punto de publicar su último libro, se que será un éxito"-

-"Yo también lo creo, estos años me han enseñado muchas cosas, pero quizás sean cosas que la gente no entiende hasta después de muerta, no cualquier persona tiene esta habilidad de vivir tantos años"- la miró con cariño

-"Yo opino igual que tu, Kurama"- dijo Akai

-"Saben..."- dijo pensativo Kurama

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- se preocupó Shiori

-"No, no es eso, es solo que me gustaría que ustedes dos se fueran a vivir conmigo, entendí un poco tarde que la casa me quedaba un poco grande y me gusta mucho como para cambiarla, además ustedes no la conocen y se que les gustará si la visitan"-

**estoy por estar estoy por callar  
por no decir lo que quiero**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Yo creo que eso no debería ir en la portada"- aseguró una voz femenina tras Kurama el cual estaba en su oficina

-"¿Y que recomiendas?"- preguntó Kurama

-"Esta noticia impactara mas"- colocó una foto unida con un clip a unas cuantas hojas con una noticia

-"Tal ves, ¿Pero dime una razón por la cual deba poner tu noticia y no la mía?"- se cruzó de brazos en su asiento y ella solo rió

-"Hay muchas formas de convencerte"- masajeo los hombros de Kurama

-"No empieces"- suspiró haciendo que lo soltara, Kurama siempre la ignoraba aunque ella día tras día se le insinuaba –"No me gustaría perder esta linda amistad"- le sonrió

-"Kurama"- lo nombro mientras giraba a Kurama en su asiento –"¿Dime hace cuantos años que estas solo?"-

-"No es un tema que te importe"- le aclaró

-"Me importa, por que tu me importas"- se acercó a él tanto que logro unir sus labios con los de él y el no dudo en corresponderle

**Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Estas con mucha fiebre Shuichi"- confirmó Shiori luego de ver el termómetro que le puso -"Quizás no deberías ir a trabajar"- se sentó en la cama de él

-"No lo haré, ayer comenzaron mis vacaciones, estaba muy cansado y preferí descansar esta semana"- le sonrió para calmarla

-"Debe ser eso la fiebre, quizás estas muy estresado"- acaricio a su hijo. A Kurama le hubiera gustado pensar igual que Shiori pero el ya estaba seguro que tenía sus días contados

-"Yo pienso igual"- Tosió Kurama por largo rato –"Solo espero que pase luego"-

**Por la tarde...**

-"Cariño, una chica te busca"- entró Shiori silenciosamente

-"¿Quién es?"- dijo medio dormido

-"Dice que es una compañera de trabajo"- lo miró triste, Kurama no se veía bien, y un malestar en su pecho, un mal presentimiento no la ayudaba a sobre llevar el estado de su hijo

-"Dígale que pase"- suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama y Shiori iba por la chica

-"Hola Kurama"- se asomó la chica por la puerta

-"Pasa"- pidió Kurama

De pronto todo se volvió negro y cada segundo se volvía una eternidad en esa oscuridad, Kurama comenzó a desesperarse hasta que pudo despertar horas mas tarde en una clinica...

-"Kurama"- dijo una voz que no escuchaba hace mucho tiempo, pero que era muy conocida

-"Hiei..."- murmuró llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí presentes

**perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que no soy nada**

-"Hijo, que bueno que despiertas"- se acercó hasta la cama de Kurama y le besó la mejilla

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- se tocó la cabeza tratando de recordar algo

-"En la clínica, cuando estabas en la casa te sentiste mal y te desmayaste"-

-"Ajam"- empezó a recorrer el lugar con la vista para ver si reconocía el lugar, pero nada. Aunque en una esquina, había alguien que le llamó mucho la atención –"Hiei"- repitió

-"¿Qué ocurre Shuichi?"- se preocupó, miró al mismo lugar donde Kurama no se despegaba y repetía una y otra ves Hiei, pero ella simplemente veía a la pared, eso la asusto mucho –"Allí no hay nadie"- trato de llamar su atención

-"Hiei"- repetía el incesante –"Hiei"- unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrieron sus mejillas rápidamente, debido a esto, la fiebre no tardo en aparecer de nuevo

-"No llores, te estas afiebrando, eso te hará mal"- trato de calmarlo y recostarlo en su cama

-"¿No lo ves?"- la miró con suma tristeza –"¿No ves a mi Hiei?"-

-"Allí no hay nadie Shuichi"- le sonrió –"Debes calmarte"-

**Se acabo el arrancarme la piel por el dolor  
necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor  
**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"- preguntó el doctor a Kurama, el cual casi no hablaba, se limitaba a responder con gestos –"Haber..."- se sentó en la cama con Kurama –"Dime que te hizo el mundo que no quieres hablar"- el no l respondió solo siguió mirando a la nada sin tener alguna preocupación –"Esto te puede hacer mucho daño, si algo te incomoda, debes hacérnoslo saber, si te sientes mal, puede ser algo grave"- Kurama lo miró y le sonrió, pero al doctor, esa sonrisa, lo asusto mas de lo que lo calmo

-"¿Para qué quiere que le hable? No le veo el sentido"- le hablo para calmarlo, a Kurama le empezaba a dar pena él, de todas formas si él estaba molesto con alguien, el no era el culpable

-"Así esta mejor"- suspiró aliviado el doctor –"Te voy hacer una breve revisión"- Kurama solo asintió y se dejo revisar –"Tu enfermedad se a sabido controlar a tiempo, se te ve muy bien, aun asi te mandare hacer unos exámenes y asi veremos si estará bien que vayas a casa"-

-"No quiero ir a casa"- aseguró

-"¿Por qué? ¿Estas molesto con alguien allá?"-

-"No... es solo que..."-

**Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños  
resbalando ante mis ojos huyendo de mis dedos  
no pienso ni siento, no actuó ni miento.**

**Estoy por estar estoy por callar  
por no decir lo que quiero.**

-"Vamos, dime"-

-"Olvídelo, simplemente no quiero irme a casa, no me gustaría que me ocurriera algo y que mi mama se enterara de esto, me a costado bastante ocultarlo"-

-"Yo no creo que debieras ocultarle esto, ella tiene todo el derecho de saber que tu... bueno ya sabes"-

-"Vamos, termine la frase, que me voy a morir"- dijo firmemente mientras entraba Shiori aterrada por lo que escucho

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

"... Que ironía... yo que por fin comenzaba a vivir, me voy a morir... pero saben, no me molesta eso, creo que ya me resigne, no hay otra cosa que se puede hacer cuando te detectan una enfermedad terminal... ja... lo único que me duele es que al momento que me vaya de aquí, me voy a encontrar con todo mi pasado y tendré que enfrentarlo de vuelta, sin la opción de cambiar algo. Eso me asusta, eso me asusta mucho, me aterra de verdad, mas que el hecho de morir, a quien le importa, ni siquiera me va a doler..."****

Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición  
perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que no soy nada

-"¿Es necesario conectarlo?"- pregunto Shiori con un pañuelo en la mano, la cual estaba en su pecho para que no se le saliera el corazón de la pena

-"El chico ya casi no respira por si solo, es cierto a ratos esta consiente, pero el oxigeno lo va ayudar a que esto pase de una forma menos dolorosa"- le sonrió el doctor –"Tenga paciencia, esto es así"-

-"¿Cómo me pide paciencia? Si se que me hijo no podrá salir de este lugar vivo, sabiendo que todos estos esfuerzos solo son para que el viva bien sus últimos momentos y no para hacer que se recupere"- se puso a llorar descontroladamente –"No me pida paciencia"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Kurama"- dijo aquella voz que muchas veces llevo a Kurama al borde de la locura –"Te estaré esperando"-****

Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición  
perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que no soy nada,  
no soy nada 

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Holitas... otro capitulo bien hecho, pero ni se imaginan lo que vendrá en el próximo capitulo jijiji...

Besos...

Ah!!! Cierto, el que este interesado en la canción, solo pregunte n-n

Bye!!


	13. Come what may

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Traición, Promesa y Mentira**

**Capitulo XIII: **

"**Come what may"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Aquí en la casa vas a estar más cómodo cariño"- un Shuichi ya acabado solo asintió –"Te quiero mucho"- dijo con los ojos vidriosos. Shuichi solo le son sonrió

-"Shiori"- llamó Aki fuera de la habitación

-"Ya voy"- salió sin antes besar la frente de Shuichi –"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Al chico le hará mal verte así"- explicó –"Debes ser fuerte cuando estés con él"- la llevó hasta el sillón donde la sentó y el se sentó junto a ella –"Esta bien que tengas pena y no digo que no llores, pero evítale el sufrimiento a Shuichi"-

-"Tienes razón"- bajo la mirada apenada. Aki simplemente la abrazó –"Es solo que él es tan pequeño..."- no pudo contener más sus lagrimas –"No nos dimos cuenta. Si te pones a pensar el nos fue mostrando todos los síntomas que nos dijo el doctor y nunca nos dimos cuenta"-

-"No te culpes, tú solo creías que él trabajaba mucho"- frotó la espalda de la mujer –"Ambos lo creíamos"-

-"Estaba tan delgado, sus fatigas y verlo debilitarse cada día más no me dijo nada"- se limpió sus lágrimas –"Pero yo voy a estar bien, lo haré por él"- besó la mejilla de Aki –"Gracias"- sonrió

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Pero... ¿Qué es eso doctor?"- preguntó Shiori al medico

-"Gota es una enfermedad que ataca las articulaciones y se produce debido a una gran concentración de ácido úrico en la sangre"- trato de explicar de una forma simple –"Esto claramente no ayuda a Shuichi con esto ya que esta enfermedad esta en las posibles complicaciones de la Leucemia"-

-"¿Cómo paso eso? Se supone que esta enfermedad afecta generalmente a los ancianos o a los niños pequeños"-

-"Créanme que estoy sorprendidos igual que ustedes ya que hay distintos tipos de Leucemia y esta que posee su hijo que es la Leucemia linfocita crónica es muy común en la gente mayor, pero 1 de cada 100.000 jóvenes la posee"-

-"Shuichi justo es el 1"- suspiró resignada Shiori

-"Así es"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"No lo necesito"- aseguró el pelirrojo –"Puedo respirar solo mamá"-

-"Esta bien"- dijo no muy contenta al momento de desconectar a Shuichi del tubo de oxigeno –"Iré a terminar de preparar la cena"- dijo antes de irse nuevamente de la pieza –"Una cosa más"- abrió la puerta –"¿Estas seguro que ya no te duele moverte?"- Shuichi negó –"Genial"- se fue

"... _La vida se compone de pequeñas felicidades... Si esa frese tiene algo de verdad, mi vida fue muy corta y esta a punto de acabar. No me siento mal porque moriré. Pero no puedo negar que tengo miedo, mucho miedo, el pasado ya es pasado, nada se puede hacer, es algo que aprendí a aceptar. Pero cuando la muerte llega, es la hora de dar cuenta de los actos y yo simplemente no tengo explicación. Mate sin piedad sin alguna justificación. Aunque creo que pague en vida todos mis errores, ya que la soledad es un sentimiento tan aterrador y más aún cuando la única voz que oyes durante años es la de tu conciencia recordándote día y noche lo mala persona que fuiste. No, no había justificación, es la única verdad..."_

-"Kurama"-escuchó en la habitación Shuichi. Este levantó la mirada dejando a un lado su escritura, pero no encontró a nadie. La voz era algo lúgubre y profunda que produciría escalofríos hasta al más valiente –"Kurama"- Shuichi comenzó a asustarse con lo que pasaba, no era la misma voz que le hablaba cuando estaba en el hospital esta voz de alguna forma le decía que habían cuentas pendientes. En ese momento recordó la voz cuando le dijo "Te estaré esperando"

-"¿Hiei?"- llamó asustado. Prendió la luz de la habitación, ya que a esa hora, quedaban pocos rayos de sol, y muchas partes de la habitación estaban a oscuras –"¿Quién esta allí?"- su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, en un momento llevo su mano a su frente y se dio cuenta que estaba con temperatura nuevamente

-"Kurama"- dijo esta vez una voz conocida –"Shuichi"-

-"¿¡Qué!?"- preguntó exaltado –"¿Hiei?"- se tocó la cabeza –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- miró al chico el cual estaba parado a su lado

-"Kurama... yo..."- agachó la cabeza y se puso en cuclillas

-"Hiei"- levantó la cara de Hiei –"Tú no deberías estar aquí, ¿Por qué me seguiste?"-

-"Me di cuenta que yo quiero que tú seas feliz pero también entendí que no quiero estar lejos de ti"- acarició a Shuichi

-"¿Cómo subiste al avión?"- besó los labios del pelinegro

-"Yusuke me compró un pasaje, estaba todo planeado. Pero parece que vine a verte en mal momento, estabas dormido"- lo besó él esta vez

-"El viaje es muy largo, pero gracias por despertarme, tuve una pesadilla horrible"-

-"¿Pesadilla?"- ladeó la cabeza –"¿De que se trataba tú pesadillas?"-

-"Cuando lleguemos te cuento"- rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y lo besó

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Aún no creo esto que hiciste"- confesó Shuichi abriendo la puerta de su nuevo departamento en Inglaterra –"Es tan poco tú"- Hiei cerró la puerta una ves que estuvieron adentro

-"Te amo"- abrazó al pelirrojo y comenzó a besarlo

-"Hiei"- se soltó un momento de él –"Esto es demasiado raro"- se sentó en el sillón. Hiei lo miró extrañado y lo siguió sin sentarse –"Hasta hace un rato yo vivía otra vida... habían pasado tantos años, tantas cosas"- lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos –"Uno no recuerda con lujo de detalles de una pesadilla y tampoco duran tanto y sobre todo, no duelen"-

-"Tienes que calmarte"- puso una mano en el hombro de Shuichi –"El viaje debió cansarte"-

-"No fue el viaje Hiei"- se soltó de él –"Tengo miedo"- limpió sus lagrimas –"Quizás estoy soñando y sea cierto que todos están muertos y que yo voy a su encuentro"-

-"Kurama tranquilo"- se acercó a él y lo abrazó –"Quizás mis palabras de que todo fue una pesadilla no puedan calmarte"- le dijo serenándolo –"Pero puedo prometerme que sea esta o no la realidad, este vivo o muerto. Yo siempre te voy a cuidar. Nunca vas a estar solo"- Shuichi lo miró y le sonrió

-"Júramelo"-

-"Te lo juro"- lo soltó y le sonrió –"A todo esto... ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay aquí?"- Kurama levantó los hombros y se dirigió por un pasillo para poder responderle

-"Hay solo una habitación, es comprensible, cuando mi mamá la pidió, no sabía que tu vendrías"- dijo pensativo –"Tenemos dos opciones antes esto"-

-"¿Cuáles son?"- preguntó sonriente

-"Podríamos dormir los dos juntos o uno tendría que dormir en el sillón"- se dirigió a la entrada para tomar sus bolsos

-"Creo que prepararé el sillón"- dijo haciendo lo mismo que Shuichi

-"Estaba pensando que quizás te aburras acá, digo porque yo iré al Instituto y cuando este aquí en el departamento estaré estudiando, no podré dedicarte mucho tiempo"-

-"Por lo menos podré verte"- sonrió nervioso

-"Ahora té estas pareciendo más al Hiei que conocía, mas tímido, mas lindo..."- Hiei le tapó la boca a Shuichi

-"Cállate"- ordenó. Kurama asintió y se sereno –"Dime una cosa ¿Cuándo entras a tus clases?"-

-"En unos días. Asi que tendremos tiempo para salir a pasear"- comentó

-"Olvídalo"- se cruzó de brazos –"No voy a salir a rodearme de ningens"-

-"¡Oh! No me digas eso ahora, tienes que acompañarme"- Hiei negó con la cabeza y se fue a echar en el sillón –"No me puedes hacer esto, ¿Para que viniste?"- se sentó a su lado –"¿Para estar conmigo?"-

-"Así es"-

-"Bueno, entérate que yo solo voy a estar en este departamento cuando tenga que estudiar asi que no te prestare atención, cuando tenga tiempo libre estaré fuera y si quieres estar conmigo, tendrás que ir"- dijo victorioso

-"Allí esta el problema"- dijo en el mismo tono –"Cuando estés libre, no te dejare salir"- rió

-"No me puedes mantener aquí"-

-"Pruébame"- amenazó

-"No me pondré a pelear contigo, me iré a dormir y mañana saldré a conocer"- se llevó consigo sus bolsos –"Buenas noches"-

-"Hasta mañana Kitsune"- se recostó en el sillón

**Al otro día...**

-"Hiei ábreme la puerta"- exigió Shuichi tratando de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Hiei lo había encerrado en esta

-"¿Qué te dije?"- apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta

-"No es gracioso, no me puedes tener encerrado"- golpeó la puerta. Hiei solo rió y siguió escuchando los gritos de Kurama

-"Ahora que recuerdo, ayer dijiste lo mismo de que no podía mantenerte aquí, ves que si puedo"- Kurama se rindió y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la puerta. Hiei al sentirlo hizo lo mismo

-"Esta bien, tu ganas, me quedaré"- suspiró derrotado

-"No me sirve eso, debes prometer que te quedaras todos estos días, sé que si te abro, mañana ya no te podré encerrar, ya que estarás preparado"-

-"Claro que no dejare que me encierres de nuevo, mañana dormiré yo en el sillón"- advirtió

-"¿Cómo? Aun no logras convencerme de que te abra"- dijo con malicia –"Además... yo no te cederé mi sillón, es cómodo"- espero respuesta, pero esta nunca vino –"¿Kurama?"- llamo un poco preocupado –"¿Kitsune?"- se levantó del suelo y sacó una llave de su bolsillo y trato de abrir la puerta. Kurama aun seguía sentado en el suelo –"Kurama levántate para poder abrir la puerta"- pidió, pero nada sucedió. Empujo la puerta y con un poco de fuerza logró abrirla para entrar. Shuichi yacía tirado allí, parecía que estuviera dormido. Hiei lo levanto y lo deposito en la cama

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"¿Kurama?"- despertó el pelirrojo –"Por fin despiertas, eres un dormilón"- rió Yusuke

-"¿Dónde esta Hiei?"- lo miró confundido

-"Esta durmiendo"-

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- le preguntó confundido

-"En tú casa, ¿Dónde más?"- se burló

-"¿Tú que haces aquí?"- lo miró extrañado

-"Deja de hacer preguntas como si hubieras dormido durante años"- rió –"Solo pase a verlos, Aki me abrió la puerta"-

-"Tuve una pesadilla"- dijo agachando la cabeza, recordaba ya haber vivido un momento parecido

-"Cuando yo viaje, ¿Hiei fue conmigo?"- Yusuke quedó muy extrañado con la pregunta del pelirrojo, pero asintió respondiendo su pregunta –"¿Dónde esta Kuwabara?"- ladeó su cabeza

-"En su casa yo supongo"- Kurama comenzaba a sonreír. Todo era tan real, todo era alegría

-"¿Koenma?"- Yusuke negó con la cabeza

-"No se"- levantó una ceja –"Estas muy extraño"- puso su mano en la frente del chico –"No tienes fiebre"- Shuichi solo pensaba si le faltaba alguien

-"¿Keiko?"- recordó a su hermana

-"En su cuna dormida, me dijo Aki"- contestó. Shuichi quedó confundido con la respuesta y lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento fue la palabra pasado

-"¿Mi mamá?"- Yusuke lo quedó mirando mas que extrañado

-"Donde mismo a estado estos últimos meses, en el cementerio"- Shuichi se congeló en ese momento. Shiori muerta, no lo podía creer. Estaba confundido. Comenzó a sentir su pecho apretado

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- cuestionó Yusuke

-"Quiero ver a Hiei"- se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo al living donde yacía dormido Hiei, cubierto por una frazada. El Korime estaba acurrucado en un lado del gran sillón –"Hiei"- se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a despertarlo con besos, este no tardo en abrir un ojo para ver quien lo molestaba –"Hiei"- dijo sonriente

-"¿Qué pasa?"- besó a Shuichi en la mejilla

-"Nada, solo tenía ganas de verte"- depositó un besó en los labios del Korime –"Te amo"- Hiei le sonrió y se sentó en el sillón. Era la época de invierno, hacia mucho frió asi que Kurama se sentó junto a él y se taparon con la frazada con la que dormía Hiei

-"¿Cómo dormiste?"- Hiei abrazo al Kitsune

-"Bien gracias ¿Y tú?"- volvió a besar en los labios a Hiei –"Lo siento, no me puedo controlar"-

-"Dormí bien"- le sonrió al chico y lo empujo hasta acostarlo en el sillón. Él se puso en cuatro patas por encima de él –"Yo tampoco puedo controlarme"- comenzó a besarlo. Pero Kurama volvió a sentir ese malestar en su pecho y le empezó a faltar el aire. No tardó en caer inconsciente de nuevo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

Despertó nuevamente en su habitación. Esta vez estaba solo, como solía estarlo antes de que comenzaran todas estas cosas extrañas. Aunque su soledad no tardó mucho. Shiori apreció por la puerta

-"Creí que dormías aún"- entró con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo –"Feliz cumpleaños cariño"- llegó junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza

-"Gracias mamá"- dijo confundido

-"Los chicos prometieron venir a verte muy temprano, me dijeron que pensaban secuestrarte a algún lugar para celebrar tú cumpleaños, pero el lugar es la sorpresa"- le entregó el paquete

-"¿Qué chicos?"- Shiori solo lo miró incrédula

-"¿Cómo que chico?"- negó –"Yusuke y Kazuma"- respondió –"No creo que Hiei venga con ellos, pero dudo que no te venga a ver este día"-

-"¿Y Aki?"- continuó preguntando

-"Lo siento cariño, pero le salió algo a ultimo momento y tuvo que viajar, pero te dejo mucho saludos. Iré a buscar a tú hermana, también quería saludarte"- se levantó de la cama en busca de su hija

-"Esta vez están todos"- miró por la ventana encontrándose con el Korime. De inmediato le abrió la ventana –"No pudiste entrar por la puerta"-

-"Esto es mas directo"- lo besó –"Feliz cumpleaños"- le entregó una pequeña cajita

-"Gracias"- lo abrió. Dentro de ella había una cadenita. Shuichi se llevó la mano al pecho, ese era el dije que Hiei le había dado ya, si él mal no recordaba, pero no había nada en su cuello –"Es muy lindo"- le agradeció con un beso

-"De nada"- lo recostó en la cama y lo besó por largo rato –"Sabes algo"-

-"Dime"- lo miró expectante

-"Si tu decides ir a Inglaterra para viajar, no dudes en que me iré contigo"- le sonrió dejando allí solo a Kurama ya que este se levantó de la cama

-"¿Me lo prometes?"- dijo ilusionado. Hiei asintió

-"Claro que si"- el pecho de Kurama de nuevo comenzaba a apretarse y lo dejaba sin aire

-"Otra ves no"- dijo medio inconsciente, Hiei se volteó y se acercó a ver a su Kitsune el cual se encontraba desmayado en la cama

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

Continuará...

Holis!!! Volví a FF... Ojala me reciban de buena forma y me dejen reviews... n-n... siento lo corto del capitulo, pero lo demás es para el próximo. Si no entienden algo, esperen al capitulo final, que será el próximo, supongo yo... y allí me preguntan, la mayoría de las dudas se solucionaran

Dejen reviews!!!

BYE!!!


End file.
